Twisted Fate
by damageddementia
Summary: One night changed everything. It pulled apart two men who care for each other more than anyone. It made Matt betray Jeff although he loves him. But could something so wrong actually be right?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers, but this is for fun.**

**There's nothing serious about this fic. Kind of angsty at times, but that's it. It shouldn't be taken seriously. It's comedic, with some moments of smuttiness. All in all; ridiculous. Well, enjoy. I enjoyed writing it.**

**The narrator's name is on top of the entry in bold. Enjoy!**

**Jeff Hardy**

I don't know what I really wanted when I walked out to see my estranged brother. He was ready to fight, jogging like he was Rocky Balboa, with a look of determination in his eyes. But God help me, he looked perfect.

He gave me a strange look when he saw me in normal clothes, hands in my pockets and a look of determination in my eyes. Although I couldn't hear what he was saying over the roars of the crowd, I was pretty sure he was yelling "What are you doing?" I was wearing his shirt, and he knew it- that made him angrier.

We used to be so perfect, so in sync with each other. I knew him and he knew me better than anyone else. Whenever I did something reckless, he was my safety net. When I was in trouble, he was my salvation. Ever since we were little and he took the blame for the vase I broke, he was there. That was _my _Matt, my rock and my sanctuary, the one person I trusted with my life.

And he hated me because of that one night, a week before the Rumble.

I knew that, if I talked to him, he'd calm down. He'd be my brother again, and I'd be happy again. I loved a lot of people before, but none like him.

"I'm not going to fight you, Matt," I said as soon as I got to the ring, 'Like it or not, you are my brother."

"I'm not."

"You are. And I love you. All you need is some time to realize that you don't hate me, and that I don't deserve this."

Matt snatched the mike. "What's the matter, Jeff? Scared? Fight me." I said no, and Matt slapped me. "Come on, Jeff, fight me."

I gave him the other cheek and said "Fight yourself." He slapped that cheek too.

"Fight me!" I turned around, turning my last cheeks at him. Half of me wanted him to slap them too, but the other half knew that Matt wouldn't. Matt had too much control.

-------------------------------------

**Matt Hardy**

Why did Jeff have to act like such a damned saint? It makes it harder for me to convince myself I hate him when he gets all noble. And I can't love him.

Sure, Jeff and I have a connection. We know each other's moves so well, it's like we're one person. He was the first to congratulate me on every title I've won, and vice versa. We've had each other's backs. Sure, he had a tendency to screw up, but I was happy to take care of Jeff.

But then that night happened, and I just couldn't stay the way things were. I betrayed him at the Rumble, I threw his stuff out of my house, and I changed the locks. Vince was upset that I ruined the storyline, but he's a businessman and he saw that a Hardy fued would be great for ratings.

Jeff, on the other hand, was inconsolable. He wanted to know why I ignored him for so long, and then betrayed him. He yelled outside my house, and I was afraid someone might hear him. How could he act like what happened was no big deal? Why couldn't he see how wrong it was?

I went into the locker room and bumped into Adam, the last guy I wanted to see. Besides Jeff, that is. He followed me to my locker and said, "Well, even the best laid plans fall apart, Matty."

"Not now, Copeland."

"It's never now with you."

"Then get the picture. I don't want to talk with you." I pulled off my ring gear and started to get back into normal clothes.

"Your jeans are on backwards."

"Whatever." I took them off to put them on right, but, suddenly, Adam's hands were squeezing my waist.

"Thanks for last week," he whispered in my ear, "What with that save and the Rumble, a guy could think you're getting sweet on him."

"Leave me alone," I said, pulling out, "And keep your damn hands to yourself."

As soon as my pants were up, I prepared to go, but Adam turned me around. "I can't help it. You're just so touchable." He leaned closer. "And so kissable..."

"Back off Copeland." Somebody pulled Adam off of me and pushed him away. And there I was, face to face, with my little brother. "I still have your back, Matty. Always have and always will. Are you okay?"

"Goodbye." I tried to walk away (that never seems to work, does it?) but Jeff just followed. "This is ridiculous, Matt."

"No, what's ridiculous is you wearing my damned shirt. We were supposed to fight. Vince TOLD us to fight. Why didn't you hit me?"

"What do you want me to say? I miss you. Besides, you left the shirt among my things. I thought it was a gift." It was the shirt, and I knew it- the shirt that I wore that night after the ECW before the Rumble, the night where everything changed. "Although if you'd prefer it off..."

"Keep it."

"Oh, I can live with that. It smells and feels like you..."

"JEFF!" I turned around, catching him off guard, "You have to stop this. Leave me alone."

"Matt." That's it. Jeff said it so sadly that I wanted to wrap my arms around him, but I couldn't. That would just bring me back to the Tuesday before the Rumble, when I felt so wrong and so right.

_"Please Matt... Don't stop... I need you... Oh, Matt... FASTER!"_

I shook my head, pulling myself out of the past. "No Jeff. I CAN'T. You have to stay away from me."

"Matt, I need you."

"No, you don't. Goodbye."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**The narrator's name is in bold. Enjoy!**

**Jeff Hardy**

Matt.

I tried not to cry in front of him, but I almost did. I can't make him feel bad. He doesn't deserve to be this upset. My sweet Matty...

"Shh," I told myself, wiping my forming tears. I walked to Shane's van, hoping that Shane and Shannon were ready to go. They knew I was wearing Matt's shirt, but they said nothing about it. Maybe they even know about THAT NIGHT...

_Matt walked into the hotel room, horribly exhausted. He had a sinking feeling that, at the Rumble, he would suddenly find himself out of the ECW title picture._

_"You okay?" Matt turned and saw me walk out of the bathroom. _

_"Yeah. I just need a shower." Matt went into the bathroom and I went to my bed, drawing my house burned down, I've been obsessed with replacing the lost works with better ones._

_When I finished the picture, Matt came out, towel wrapped around his waist. "Drawing again?" He plopped down on the bed next to me as I nodded. "Give it here." I handed it over and glowed as he nodded in approval._

_"It's called Co-dependence," I said._

_"I get it. It's nice." Suddenly, I started crying. "What's the matter?" Matt asked frantically. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder as I said "I can't believe it's all gone. Damn it..."_

_"Jeff, it's not all gone. What's important- your talent- it's still there. You can rebuild, and I'll be there to help you. I promise." I looked into Matt's eyes, his perfect eyes, and I just acted on impulse. I knew my impulses got me into trouble before, but this just felt right. I wrapped my arms around Matt's neck and pulled him in. His soft lips touched mine and he just stood there, dumbfounded, as I kissed him. Then, his lips reacted, hungrily attacking mine. I smelled a little liquor on his breath, but not so much that he didn't know what he was doing._

_I grabbed his legs and pulled them apart. The towel unrolled and left Matt bare. I sat in the middle rubbing his legs while Matt rubbed my back, and then he pulled away so he could peel off my shirt._

_I grabbed Matt by the hair and pulled him close. "Who said you could stop?" I asked playfully. Matt just grinned and began kissing me again. His tongue explored my mouth and I massaged his tongue with mine, I was still rubbing his legs when his hands found my pants. He gently hooked his thumbs into the waistband of my underwear and pulled down my pants. I kicked them off completely, now as bare as Matt._

_I pushed him down, lips still on lips, and I pushed my member onto Matt's. He moaned, pulling away from my lips. I started kissing his neck, flicking my tongue across his skin every now and then, because I wanted to hear his moans again. And Matt, as if he knew what I was thinking, moaned and groaned. His hands grabbed my ass and squeezed, making it my turn to moan._

_I pushed my member up against Matt's again, hopefully making him as hard as he was making me. He kept pushing me closer, egging me on. I then decided to go down to Matt's semi hard cock and suck it. Oh, Matt makes such beautiful sounds. I used my tongue to make it more intense for Matt, hopefully making him want me all the more. My main goal was for Matt to be pleasured, not the other way around. Although that would be a bonus._

_I stopped when Matt was fully erect, licking the few drops of precum, and then I motioned for him to come to me. He did, and we began kissing again. As soon as we were breathless, I took Matt's spot on the bed and spread my legs. "Take me," I whispered softly. Matt nodded, almost mesmerized, and he slowly entered me._

_Matt was gentle, trying not to hurt me, but I needed him now that he was in. "Please Matt," I begged, "Don't stop... oh, Matt... I need you... FASTER!" Matt looked at me, wordlessly asking if I was sure. I nodded and he went faster, putting me on fire. "Oh..." I started to moan loudly, and I wrapped my legs around Matt's shoulders to take him deeper. I grabbed the sheets, hoping this would never end._

_Matt's hand wrapped around my erection and began pumping. I felt my body grow hotter and hotter along with his, getting more and more excited until we both came at the same time. Like if we were one person._

_Matt pulled out slowly and tried to get up, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back into my bed. "You're sleeping with me tonight, Matty. I don't want to be without you for a second." He nodded and laid down next to me. I snuggled up into his stomach and said, "I love you, Matty."_

_He smiled at me. "I love you too, Jeff."_

That night wasn't the problem, though. That night was perfection. It was the next morning that was the issue.

_The next morning, when Matt woke up, he saw me kissing his neck. "Morning Matty." Matt pulled away, and I realized that it finally dawned on him that he slept with his little brother last night._

_"It's okay," I said soothingly, "I'm here. And I'm not a cheater- I'm going to break things off with Beth. She might be sad, but it's better this way. I can't say I love her when my heart belongs to Everyone's Favorite Superstar." I grinned. "I know that things'll change, but that's okay. I only need you."_

_Matt sat up and got off the bed. "I need some time to think."_

_"Sure," I said, "Want to go get breakfast?"_

_"Alone, Jeff." Matt started dressing, refusing to look at me. I frowned and said, "Okay. When will you be back?"_

_"I don't know." Matt grabbed his shoes and put them on, not even thinking about brushing his teeth or hair._

_"What am I supposed to do about these sheets?" I asked, pointing at the cum stain._

_"I don't know." I was a little irritated and very confused. Things were perfect a while ago! Matt left, but I wasn't worried. After all, I had Matt. And he was all I'd ever need._

_I didn't see him again until Smackdown, and he didn't even talk to me there. Then, at the Rumble, he broke the script and attacked me. When I went to talk to him, he was already gone. I couldn't believe it. I returned to Cameron to find my stuff in boxes outside his door. I tried my key, but he changed the locks. So, I knocked on the door frantically._

_"Matt! Matthew Moore Hardy, open the door!" After a while, I got tired, so I stopped knocking. "You can't do this, Matt! Talk to me! We can get through this!" No answer. "Matt, you said you'd be here for me! You can't just shut me out of your life! Talk to me, please! I need you!" No answer. "MATT! Matt, I love you. Please, open the door." I began to cry. I sat on Matt's porch, but he didn't come out. Not even the next morning. People gave me odd looks as they passed, but I had no choice. I had to see Matt._

_Suddenly, my phone rang. Vince, obviously wanting to talk about the Rumble. Storylines needed changing after this one. So, when Vince asked me for suggestions, I looked at Matt's door and said, "Send Matt to Smackdown." If Matt refused to see me, I'd make him see me._

_"Stay away for a while, Hardy. Give the illusion of lasting damage to make the fans hate Matt as a true heel."_

_So my reunion with Matt would take some time. Ah well. Gives him time to cool down, and me time to think about what I'd say. I called Shane so that my stuff could get off of Matt's lawn and waited for him. He went to the door, trying to get Matt to open it, but it was no use. Matt was smarter and didn't come to the door, fearing interaction with me. I thought we were happy. What went wrong? Why did I lose Matt?_

"You okay?" Shane asked as I approached the van.

"No. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or _All my Children._**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Thanks to everyone whose reading and reviewing. Slashdlite, I'll update as frequently as possible, and Matt is in, most ways, more miserable than Jeff. The problem is he's doing it to himself... MagZ86, thank you. It's always nice to know the work is appreciated. Matt's just confused (anyone would be) and he's making bad decisions because of it. Almost EVERYONE in this fanfic will make bad decisions, even Jeff. What do I mean? Read on.**

**The third part takes place on the March 2nd RAW, when Shawn Michaels beat Vladimir Kozlov.**

**The narrator's name is on top of the entry in bold. Enjoy!**

**Matt Hardy**

Most of the fans turned against me, and I was now alone. No friends, no fans, no brother... but it was better that way. I couldn't see Jeff again without breaking down. Since a lot of our stars were on RAW that night, Vickie just brought us all there. I quietly sat in the crowd, watching the matches. There was little chance I'd bump into Jeff here.

"You came to cheer me on, Hardy? How sweet." I sighed. I forgot to count on Adam, who didn't know the purpose of a disguise- with the hat and the goggles he was wearing, he looked like the uni-bomber.

"Copeland, I just want to watch the show."

He suddenly grabbed my hand, unaware of my "Fuck off" attitude. "I know we have our differences, and we haven't been very friendly..."

"You stole Amy from me. I want nothing to do with you. Why do you insist on..."

"Matt, you have to know that I'm sorry. I know I was a jackass before, but we can't deny what's happening in between us."

"Between us?" I asked incredulously.

"Why did you make me champion?" Adam asked, squeezing my hand tighter, "Don't tell me you really hate Jeff- that's bullshit and we both know it. So, if you don't hate Jeff, you must love me."

I rolled my eyes; talk about getting the wrong idea. "Adam, I don't like you. I will never like you. I have my own reasons for the Rumble and they have nothing to do with you." Adam giggled and then lifted up my hand and kissed it. I pulled away in shock as he said, "I can wait, Matt. I'm persistent- I won't stop until you realize it's you and me." I shook my head as Adam left. Why me? Why Adam and Jeff?

"I knew that was you." I turned and saw Shawn Michaels, fresh off his win against Vladimir Kozlov. I don't know Shawn all that well, but he just sat down like we weren't two famous wrestlers in the midst of a capacity crowd. "Been a long time since I've seen you here. But you're so entertaining. I've been watching Smackdown and ECW just to keep up with you."

"What?" I asked, confused. "You intrigue me, Matt. See, me? My storylines are just a job. Like that thing with Layfield- I'm not poor, I won't be poor anytime soon, and I would never work for him. But your storylines are NEVER just a job. First that stuff with Adam and Amy and now with Adam and Jeff... it's like _All my Children _with action."

"Shut up," I said angrily. Who does he think he is, bringing up the crap I'm going through? But Shawn just shook his head. "There are three superstars after your heart and you don't even know it. But I do." "Three?" Okay, I knew about Adam and Jeff, but three? Oh wait... that meant that he knew about Jeff too.

"Yup, three. And I happen to know that you slept with one of them, and I knew which one it was." I blushed- how did he know? "I haven't slept with any superstars," I said firmly.

"Yeah, right. Neither have I." Shawn winked. "But incest... that's foreign to me. Well, whatever floats your boat." "Shh!" I said angrily, afraid someone heard THE Shawn Michaels out Jeff and me. "I didn't sleep with Jeff."

"Okay, deny. But if anyone knows about breakup heel turns, it's the Heartbreak Kid. And that slap with the chair was definitely a result of passion." "What do you know?" I asked. "My theme song was written for me by another guy. I know what it's like to be the object of others' affections. My advice? Don't ever use the shower here again. I learned that the hard way with Chris... and Bret before him. That'll ruin your whole night."

"Okay, I shouldn't have come," I said, standing up. As I walked away, Shawn laughed. "I can't wait to see how this turns out. Good luck, little Hardy."

**Jeff Hardy**

Vickie started handing out room keys. "Hardy?" Both Matt and I looked up. Too bad Matt's on the other side of the room. "The younger one," she clarified. It must be rough, because Matt and I used to always room together, so she didn't have to call us up separately. I walked up to her and she handed me a key. "You're with Hunter tonight." She called out Alvin Burke, and, while MVP walked up, I snatched her clipboard.

"Whose Matt staying with?" I asked. She yelled at me as I looked for his name. _M. Hardy 314 with A. Copeland. _What? With... with Adam? He can't stay with Adam, of all people. I switched Adam's and my room keys while Vickie yelled at me for 'being disrespectful'. I handed back the clipboard with a fake apologetic smile, but she just snatched it and gave me her EXCUSE ME look.

As I went to Matt's room, I saw him go up and find out that he would be bunked with Adam. He was arguing with her, begging for another roommate. Well, I'll answer his prayers. I went into 314 and waited for Matt in the room. Soon, there was the click of the door opening. "Adam?" My heart started racing. "Adam, I know we have to room together, but if you try anything tonight I swear I will..." Matt fully got into the room and saw me. Shocked, he dropped his bag with a definite thud. His eyes were filled with the good old Matt care and concern for a moment, but then his defenses raised.

"Jeff, get the hell out of my room." I ran over to him and said, "I just want to talk to you. I swear that I won't try anything. Please, let's talk."

Matt stared at me for a moment, as if he were trying to discern my master plan, but then he sighed. "Okay. We'll talk. But what about Adam?"

"We don't have to worry about Adam Copeland."

**Shawn's just so wise... It comes with being HBK.**

**Reviewers deeply appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera_._**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers, but this is for fun.**

**Thanks to everyone whose reading and reviewing. msnooky, I will update as frequently as possible- but not always twice a day. I have to write the new chapters- I plan on making this last until after Wrestlemania 25 in story time. What will happen at that time? Heck, even I don't know yet. slashdlite, Shawn's wisdom will seep through more than once in this little ficcy- and he even has prophetic powers, because he predicted something that will happen. Read everything he said and take a guess... Oh, and Hunter and Jeff are not into each other. Hunter's into Stephanie, although that will not be explored. And everyone who read chapters one through three knows who Jeff's into. brokenheart8720, thanks for reading. You guys make writing worth it.**

**The fourth part takes place after the March 2nd RAW, when Shawn Michaels beat Vladimir Kozlov.**

**The narrator's name is on top of the entry in bold. Enjoy!**

**Matt Hardy**

Jeff and I sat on opposite beds. and I made sure that we weren't touching. Last thing I wanted was to make Jeff- or me, for that matter- remember those feelings we had. "Aren't you tired of this?" Jeff asked, "Aren't you tired of pushing the ones who love you away?" He put his hand on my knee, but I swatted it away. "You said you love me, Matt. Is that true?"

I turned away, but Jeff turned me around. "Is it true?"

"You know it is," I said, sighing, "But I can't... what we did was wrong!" "Why?" Jeff asked, "Why is it wrong? We felt so right- why is it wrong?"

"Because we're brothers," I said, "We have the same parents, we grew up together..." "No one loves you more than I do. And I know that. I've been faithful to you since the day I was born. You will never have to worry about me cheating on you. Something this right cannot be wrong!"

"But it is," I said, "That's why we have to stay away from each other..." Jeff grabbed my shirt and leaned in close. "I'm going to kiss you, Matt. And, depending on how you react, I might just take your advice and stay away." Jeff pulled me the rest of the way and began to kiss me with the same soft movements from last time. I wanted to push him away and pull him in deeper all at the same time, but for now, I was in limbo. I was weakening- would I react?"

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Jeff Hardy, you son of a bitch, get out and give me my damned key!" Jeff pulled away and caressed my cheek. "We'll try this test again when we're alone. It'll prove much more conclusive." I sighed. Saved by Adam, of all people. Who would've guessed?

"I love you and I will prove to you that you love me just as much," Jeff whispered, "Be mine." Adam knocked on the door again, so I finally opened it- and I saw Adam there, anger gone at the sight of me.

"Hey," he said, smiling. He looked past me at Jeff and frowned. He threw a key at him and said, "That's yours. Take a hike." Jeff nodded, walked up behind me, and threw his arms around my waist. Damn it, Jeff, you have to stop!

"I'll be seeing you, Matt."

And then he left me alone with Copeland.

**Adam Copeland**

Okay, as pissed as I am at Jeff for sending me to the Game's room, there was a silver lining in this cloud. I now knew that Jeff was in love with Matt.

That conversation I overheard- Matt warning Jeff to stay away, Jeff telling Matt he'd kiss him... everything made perfect sense now. But that meant that Matt didn't intervene because of me. But that doesn't change my plans for Matt- I asked Vickie to room us for this specific reason.

"You try anything, I'll hurt you. Got me?" Matt warned, sitting on his bed. I raised my hands in mock innocence. "Matt, I won't do anything you don't want me to." I grinned and, while Matt's eyes were still on me, I began to blatantly strip. Matt looked away, blushing furiously, which made me smile. "Matt, there's no shame in liking what you see."

"You're sick, Adam. I told you not to try anything."

"I said I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do. And, when you're really honest with yourself, you'll find what you want is a long haired, lithe male." Matt's eyes flashed with self loathing, making me think that he really did want me... or that he wanted Jeff. Ha! Like that was the scenario.

I sat next to Matt. "You don't have to be scared. I won't hurt you. I just..." I pushed him down onto the bed and kissed him, finally getting those perfect lips. Matt wiggled around, but when you're sex driven, you find that you have more strength. "What's the matter?" I asked him, "Your encounter with Jeff got you bothered?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. I know Jeff kissed you." I laughed hollowly. "I always knew Jeff was a freak, but to pursue your own brother..." Matt pushed me off, suddenly very serious. "Don't you dare call my brother a freak."

"Why not? You like little Jeffy back?" I teased.

"No! No, but he's still my brother, and I won't have you talking bad about him."

"Ah, suddenly Matt's the worried older brother again. Or maybe he never stopped being him." I smiled at him. "Jeff wouldn't chase you anymore if he thought you were taken." I got up and walked to my bed. "No one loves you more than I do, Matt. And I will prove that to you."

Matt shook his head. "I don't think I should stay here."

"Wait! Wait. This time, I really won't try anything. I swear it." I had to keep him away from Jeff, keep him away from the guy who wants his heart like I do.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Matt looked like he didn't believe me for a moment, but then he said, "Keep your hands to yourself." He pulled out his music player and went into his own little world. I stared for a second, taking in Matt's perfection, but then I looked away and just thought about how this night should have ended.

**Reviewers deeply appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera_._**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers, but this is for fun.**

**Thanks to everyone whose reading and reviewing. MagZ86, we all think the Hardycest is hot... that's why we choose to write about it! Tee hee... Slashdlite, don't forget Jeff has another competitor. Ah yes, Jeff'll have to work for his happily ever after. Msnooky, I'm glad you like my fic that much. Once again, you guys make writing worth it.**

**The fifth part takes place after the March 2nd RAW, when Shawn Michaels beat Vladimir Kozlov, and on the following Friday, when Matt and Jeff fought to qualify for Money in the Bank. (I'm taking artistic license and making Smackdown live. It keeps the flow straight)**

**The narrator's name is on top of the entry in bold. Enjoy!**

**Matt Hardy**

I was kept awake by Adam's snoring and the questions that floated in my mind. Why Adam, of all people? He took Amy from me! And Jeff... my brother... It seems I am meant to be miserable.

I pulled out my phone, which vibrated in my pocket. I picked it up and found a text- from Shawn Michaels. How did he get my phone number?

Shawn: Wich 1 bedded dear little Matty 2nite?

Matt: Nobody.

Shawn: Ah, but they tried 2, didnt dey?

Matt: STFU, man

Shawn: Look u, thinkin u Cena. Tsk. Wich 1 does Matty want?

Matt: none

Shawn: liar

Matt: Leave me alone

Shawn: Nope

Shawn: im not goin newhere

Shawn: respond

Shawn: Alrite, im goin 2 ur room

Matt: NO!

Shawn: C? Shawnie always wins

Matt: whose da 3rd

Shawn: ?

Matt: Da 3rd. U sed 3 guys like me. Whose da 3rd?

Shawn: isnt it obvious?

Matt: ...No

Shawn: Den im not tellin. good luck friday, matty

**Evan Bourne**

I walked into the Friday Night Smackdown arena with my hands in my pockets. A few people saw me and couldn't believe it. But now that my ankle's better I'm going to get back into the game ASAP, even if I'm not scheduled to fight. I can at least watch my friends fight.

I entered the locker room, passing the Undertaker. He told me to call him Mark once, but I couldn't think of him as human when he was all decked out in the spooky ring attire. Then, I saw him getting ready for his match after the Undertaker's promo spot.

"Matt!" I shouted. He turned around and grinned. "Evan!" He stood up and went over to me, throwing his arms around me. As I hugged him back, he said. "What are you doing here?"

"What, you don't want me here?" I asked playfully.

"I'm just surprised, is all. Well, why are you here?"

"Just a little bored." I sat down on the bench. "So, I hear you're fighting for Mania."

"Vickie'll probably ask me to lose. They want to cheer for MVP, and, well, they want to see Matt Hardy burn."

"Maybe she'll make it a fair match."

Matt laughed hollowly. "Jeff's not the only Hardy that's constantly screwed over. Every match that's meant something to me... they fix them."

"Hey, you owned ECW the entire time you were there, Matt. Don't feel bad. And hey- you're still Everybody's Favorite Wrestler. Well, everybody who counts, anyway."

Matt grinned. "Thanks. This room's about to be flooded, so you should get to the stands. I'll catch up with you afterwards." I smiled and wished him luck. Then, moments after he left, THE Shawn Michaels came in. The Icon. The Showstopper. Oh God, I told myself I'd stop geeking out now that I'm a professional, but I can't help it.

"Hi," I said shyly. He laughed. "I know what you want, Evan Bourne. And you should make your feelings known- if you don't, you will lose him."

I pushed past him, unable to make a single facial expression or a sound. How could he possibly know how much I loved Matt? Did he know how I felt when I fought at Cyber Sunday with Matt, lost, and he comforted me? When he told me he'd be there whenever I needed him? Did he know about every dream I've had since then?

He couldn't... could he?

**Evan will keep his ring name (as will others with ring names that sound normal) **

**Reviewers deeply appreciated**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera_._**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Thanks to everyone whose reading and reviewing. Slashdlite, I understand the confusion- the innerworkings of the WWE confuse us all. So, here's how it stands:**

**Jeff's in love with Matt. Matt's also in love with Jeff, but the incest past of it makes him unsure of it. Adam has loved Matt for a very long time, but Matt hates him for what happened with Amy. Evan's got a cute-schoolgirl like crush on Matt, and Matt thinks he's an awesome friend. Shawn's amused by the whole thing, and offers advice every now and again. If this chapter has a moral, it's that HBK is always right. While Matt has a little harem of followers, Shawn commands the attention of the entire locker room, particularly a hit with the Canadians (see Bret Hart and Chris Jericho). Adam does NOT like Vickie (thought that tidbit should be clear) and has no love for Jeff. Will things get more confusing? Yes, especially as cameos are made. But I think it's all worth it.**

**Msnooky, I'm glad I inspire you and I will be one of your readers. After all, readers make writing worth it.**

**The sixth part takes place on the March 6th Smackdown, after Matt fought to qualify for Money in the Bank, but before Jeff did. (I'm taking artistic license and making Smackdown live. It keeps the flow straight)**

**The narrator's name is on top of the entry in bold. Enjoy!**

**Matt Hardy**

I... lost.

It was to be fixed after all. Vickie met with me before the match and told me to wait a little too long to do the twist of fate. She told me to wiggle, but not kick out, when Alvin pinned me. She told me to lose. After all, I've been messing up storylines left and right. I bet, in Vince's eyes, I don't deserve to be at Mania. Heck, even I don't think I deserve it. I really hurt Jeff... I shook my head. I had to keep pushing. I mean, Dad's horrified with me now- imagine if he knew what I did to Jeff! He used to tell me to protect Jeff when we went to school from the perverts. Now I was one.

I went into the locker room and put my head against the locker. "Hard to believe, huh? One day they're chanting Hardy; the next, they're chanting MVP. Of course, I happen to adore controversy, so I applaud you for such a hate worthy performance." I turned around and faced the flamboyant Texan, a scowl on my face.

"Why are you _here?" _I asked.

"Who do you think taunted Taker with the montage of my finest moments? I have a reputation to uphold; what if they put in a match where I lost? Or worse- when I had a bad hair day?" Was Shawn joking? It's hard to tell- Shawn was so openly whatever he was that he always seemed honest. "Plus, I get to taunt Matt Hardy about his ever complicating life. It's a total double win for me."

"You have to leave me alone. My life is not a show."

"Yes it is. It's called _Friday Night Smackdown_."

"Oh, shut up." I pulled out my towel and began taking off my clothes, covering myself with the towel in case Adam walked in.

"Matt? What're you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I wrapped the towel around and walked to the showers.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Yeah, but you're not me," I shot back.

"Alright then. But I warned you, buddy."

I ignored Shawn and walked into the showers. I put down my towel and turned on the hot water, losing myself in it. I needed this; it felt good. I...

CLICK!

I turned around and silently cursed myself as my completely naked younger brother walked in. "The door's locked. But don't worry; I won't hurt you." Jeff walked over to me. I tried to move back, but there wasn't a lot of place to go- soon I was between Jeff and a wall, praying I wouldn't get hard. God, Jeff looks so fucking good...

"I'm going to kiss you, Matt," he said, gently pushing my shoulder into the wall, "And, depending on how you react, I might leave you alone. Or I might pursue you until you admit that you love me too." He grabbed my hair with his other hand and pushed me in, lips meeting lips. Our bodies slicked against each other as he kissed me, and I knew, as I felt my member throb with desire and my heart beat just a little faster, that Jeff won.

I kissed him back, throwing my arms around him to push him closer. Jeff, caught by surprise by my sudden force, pushed back harder to keep from stumbling. I could feel Jeff growing more and more aroused too, and I wondered why I ever denied this.

"You're mine." Jeff said it in such a cute voice that I didn't care that I'd been avoiding him for a month now- I needed him badly. Jeff gave me a quick kiss and then he let his lips roam down my neck. I groaned as his lips moved down the collar to the shoulder, sweet Jeff Hardy kisses that reminded me how awesome my brother was.

"What if someone needs the shower..."

"I've got it covered." Jeff said, moving his lips to my chest. I played with his wet hair while his lips found one of my nipples. He nipped it, then proceeded to suck on it. Oh shit, Jeff... "I missed you so much," he whispered before switching to the other. Once my other nipple was hard, I pulled Jeff off and bent onto my knees.

"Your turn." I licked the tip of his cock and then moved away. I rubbed it with my lips, but I moved away quickly, making him moan. I licked around the top and moved away again. "Please Matty... fucking do it..."

I swallowed his cock and began to suck, making sure Jeff felt every bit as good as I did before. So sorry Jeffy... please forgive me... Jeff moaned out, making louder noises with his increasing excitement, until I was suddenly jerked off his member. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't cum like that." Jeff pulled me up and put his hands against the wall, sticking his pretty little ass out. "If we're going to do this, we'll do it right. It has to be like last time- together." I nodded and went behind him, grabbing his hips. I kissed his shoulder and said, "Tell me if it hurts at any time."

"I can take it. But do it now... I need you."

I gripped Jeff's ass and slowly pushed into him, surprised that he was still so tight- and that I remembered this great feeling EXACTLY how it felt. I moved into Jeff until I was completely surrounded by Jeff's heat. Jeff pulled one of my hands off of his hip and out it on his cock, begging to be stroked. I complied, rubbing his member while he pushed back onto mine. I thrust in and out repositioning each time till I finally hit Jeff's spot. Jeff's hips also did work, moving into my hand or onto my dick. We stood in this euphoria until we both came, him in my hand in me in his ass, at the same time,. Jeff slouched a bit, so I pulled out and gently helped him onto the floor. Jeff laid on my lap and smiled up at me. "Don't fight it, Matt. We need each other. Just let me finish my match, and, as soon as I do, I'll follow you anywhere."

I smiled back at him, but, suddenly, everything that made this wrong flew into my head. Looking at him, Dad's face- disappointed at Matt for betraying his trust- flew into my head. My poor mom, shaking her head from heaven. Shannon and Shane, looking at their best friends with sick and revolted looks. The smile that made us look so damned similar.

"I have to get ready for that." Jeff sat up and kissed me softly. "Please don't let me down this time, Matt." I was lucky we were in the shower, so he couldn't see I was crying.

I'm so sorry Jeffy... please forgive me...

**Reviewers deeply appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera_._**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**The narrator's name is on top of the entry in bold. Enjoy!**

**Jeff Hardy**

Watch out, Jeff Hardy's going to Wrestlemania!  
Shelton's done- not even the legendary endurance of a Hardy could get him out of this one. I'm going to Money in the Bank, and I'm going home with Matty! Who could believe that jeff Hardy would suddenly have everything?

"Whoa, looks like Jeff's brother Matt's out here to get a better look at this." I turned around at the sound of JR's voice and saw Matt on the steps. I had to keep fighting, but Matt was looming closer. Why's he out here? It couldn't be... Matt wouldn't get us in trouble again! Matt wouldn't hurt me again! We made it to a better place. We weren't supposed to be enemies anymore. We were supposed to be- friends. Brothers. Lovers. Just not this!

Matt walked right past me to Shelton and kicked him straight in the gut. I watched, confused- until I heard the bell ring. "The winner of this match, due to a disqualification, is Shelton Benjamin!" No! I stared at Matt in agony. How could he do this? How could he take away everything I loved in one moment?

My eyes were watering as I stared at Matt, at the conflict in his eyes. I didn't say anything, but Matt mouthed "It's wrong. We can't... not now, not ever." Then, he walked on the ring, practically stepping on my heart as he did.

I ran out the ring and followed him. "Matt!"

"We can't be anything, Jeff. What we want is wrong."

"You want me just as much as I want you!" I shouted.

"Yeah, I'll admit it. But I'm not supposed to want you. I'm wrong for wanting you, and you're wrong for wanting me."

"There's nothing wrong with us," I insisted, "Matt... taking away my Wrestlemania shot, taking away my title before... it hurt you. When will you stop hurting yourself? When will you stop hurting me?"

"What about you?" Matt shouted, whirling around. I was caught by surprise- Matt was crying. "You keep badgering me- reminding me how much I want to... with you... and you hurt me everytime! Send Matt to Smackdown, Vince. Oh, but I won't fight him. I'll just wear his DAMN shirt and make him feel so Damn FUCKING wrong!"

I reached out and wiped away Matt's tears. "It doesn't have to be like that. We belong together. There's nothing wrong with that- love is love."

Matt just pulled away and said, "I really don't want to hurt you, but, if you keep following me, I'll have no choice."

"You couldn't hurt me more if you tried," I hissed to his back.

**Evan Bourne**

I ran out of my seat as soon as Matt left. Almost everybody couldn't read Matt's facial expressions, but I could- and it tore Matt up inside to do that.

I ran to the parking lot and found Matt by his car. He was on his phone, and he was talking to a very angry Mr. McMahon. "Yeah, I know I wasn't supposed to interfere, sir, but isn't this better? This way, everyone knows that heel Matt Hardy is a total jackass. No, I don't think this is the Hardy Show. I'm really sorry about breaking script again but, if you look at the tapes from tonight, you'll see that the fans will really respond to how emotional Jeff was and how much of a jackass I am. Yeah, I do think so. Yeah, I understand that, if this is a flop, it'll be my ass. Okay. Thank you, sir. Goodnight." Matt hung up and leaned against his car, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Overcome with emotion, I ran over and threw my arms around him. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh, it's you." Matt didn't even bother faking a smile. "I'm just going back to the hotel now. I'll see you..."

"Why are you crying? Are you okay?"

"Ev, I'm fine. Must be the breeze. I got to-"

"Matt, shut up. You're crying. What happened?"

"Nothing!" He pushed me away, trying not to let loose a sob. I moved foward and grabbed his hands.

"Who hurt you?" Matt tried to pull away, but I held on. "Let me help you."

Matt shook his head and laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"I finally know what he meant. Evan, do you... how do you feel about me?"

Silence. I couldn't answer. It was too straightforward, and I couldn't answer him without looking stupid. "Oh, forget it." I reached up and kissed Matt, squeezing his hands as I did. Matt began kissing me back, pushing into my body as he did. I threw my arms around his neck, letting go of his hands, and he wrapped his free arms around my waist.

"Man, that felt great!" I said, pulling away.

"Wait." Matt pushed me away.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I did. We can't go any further until we have a talk."

I smiled. "Lucky you I'm a patient listener."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera_._**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers, but this is for fun.**

**Thanks to everyone whose reading and reviewing. Msnooky- *seraphalexiel rescues Evan* Whoa, I need him. I know the Hardycest is what this story's about, but Evan has a pivotal role to play. Don't forget, Matt can't just FORGET that he cummed in the shower. Jeff's still in this derby. And no, you're not weird. I'd be fighting you for a chance to peek through that door too. (Mwahaha!) Slashdlite, this one'll be long, just for you. And you'll be surprised how much which pairing I'm rooting for changes. I originally thought this would end with two certain superstars flying off to "God's Country" to get married. But the ending escapes me as the Hardy feud gets more and more intense. Once again, thank everyone whose read and reviewed. After all, readers make writing worth it.**

**The eighth part takes place on March 7th, a normal old Saturday. Who am I kidding- normal my ass! **

**The narrator's name is on top of the entry in bold. Enjoy!**

**Matt Hardy**

"You have seven unheard messages."

All seven were from either Jeff or Adam, asking me where I was, if I was coming back, and if we could talk(the last one was Jeff). But that didn't matter. What mattered was that I woke up with Evan Bourne in my arms. His head snuggled into my shirt somehow, completely missing the pillow, and it felt... nice.

"Morning." Evan woke up. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "Morning. You want breakfast? I can order some room service..."

"That sounds great. I don't want anything in particular- just order some orange juice." I grinned and stood up. That one night was intense. Not the way Jeff and I were intense, but intense nonetheless. Life with Evan Bourne would be so easy, so guiltless, so... perfect.

After I ordered the food, I went to the bathroom to freshen up. When I got out, there was a knock on the door.

"That was quick." I grabbed my jeans and put them on. "Evan, do you have tip money?" "Yeah, give me a second."

I went to the door and opened it- and froze. "How'd you find me?" I whispered.

"Wasn't hard. I called a few hotels asking for you. And the desk clerk was happy to tell me your room number when I offered him an autographed picture." Jeff came inside and closed the door. "Matt, I know things were awkward last night. But we need to talk about this instead of risking..."

"Hey, is ten bucks okay?" Jeff's eyes fell on Evan, who was wearing only a pair of boxers. Jeff's eyes darted from me to Evan as he tried to figure out the situation.

"What's going on here?"

"Jeff, you can't expect Matt to tell you everything he does. This just started last night..."

Jeff's eyes whipped back to me, filled with hurt. "You're sleeping with Evan?"

"We didn't have sex, but yes, we're together now," I said, refusing to look at those betrayed looking green abysses Jeff called eyes. He cupped my chin and forced me to look at him. He shook his head and said, "This is for your own good, Matty." He pushed past me and faced Evan. "So, you didn't have sex last night. But you're the only one in this room who didn't." He turned to me. "Did Matt tell you that he fucked his little brother last night? Huh? Did Matt tell you he moaned out MY name last night? Did you know that he told me he loves me?"

"Jeffro, please..." I said, but Jeff continued. "Did he tell you? Huh? Did he?" "Yes," Evan said, "Matt told me everything. He's a better person than you give him credit for. He didn't want me entering this relationship blindly. So he told me all about the urges you two have, and how he wants nothing to do with them."

"You don't know what you're talking about." "But I do, Jeff. What Matt wants... what he needs... is me. You'll just cause him more pain." "Tell him he doesn't know what he's talking about!" Jeff shouted. His voice was filled with sadness, and I knew exactly what he wanted to hear. "Tell him, Matt. Tell him he doesn't understand. Tell him you love me!"

A tear fell out of my eye, staining my cheek with every indiscretion I've committed since that one fateful ECW. I did love Evan, but not like I loved Jeff. But Evan was just right. "You're the one who doesn't understand, Jeff. And I'm in love with him." Jeff shook his head, almost begging me to take it back, but I just said, "I'm in love with Evan." Jeff whimpered and then ran out the door. Half of me wanted to follow him, but that half was shut up as Evan put his arms around me. "Are you okay, Matt?"

"Yeah, now that I'm with you."

**Adam Copeland**

"So," Randy said, lifting the weights under me, "What's your money on Dave doing a Bobby Lashley?" "I don't know. The Animal's a fierce guy. He might want in on this feud you're brewing with Hunter." "Maybe. You notice that he and Stephanie are suddenly married again? What was once taboo is now canon fodder." "Yup. What can you say? Triple H vs. Randy Orton's a big attention grabber."

"Speaking about Wrestlemania, Shawn's been on your show an awful lot lately." Randy grinned at me, his spotter in this stupid weight room. "Do you think he and Mark are getting personal?" "Nah. They joke an awful lot. They're like brothers." Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked Matt Hardy. Randy twisted his head to see what I was looking at and saw him.

"Ah, your not so secret crush. How's that going?" "Not so well," I admitted, "I have lots of competition, and they're messing with his mind."

"Competition? For the Hardy boy?" Randy said it like it was the craziest thing in the world. Ha. I know personally from back in the Rated RKO days that Randy always thought that the Hardy Boys were sexy. Come on- how could you not fall for those smiles?

"Yeah. I always knew about the ECW baby's little crush- it was so obvious- but I just found out about one that'll blow your mind." Randy stopped lifting the weights, intrigued by the gossip. "Try me." "Jeff's after him."

"What? Jeff? As in, Jeffrey Nero Hardy? As in the man in question's little brother?" "The one and only. He definitely kissed him on Monday."

"Ah. That explains the heel turn. I wondered why doting little Matt would just hit his brother. But I'd hit my brother with a chair if he kissed me." Randy and I switched positions and continued to watch Matt work out. "He owns you, Adam."

I licked my lips as I saw his muscles stretch. "Don't I know it."

About an hour of workouts later, Matt stopped and went to the hot tub area. Randy stood up, grabbed my arm, and pulled me in the direction Matt went. "What're we doing?" I asked, half horrified, half intrigued.

"Well, you did say Matt was confused. Let's mess with his head a little more." Randy waited a little before he quietly opened the door as Matt, wearing a pair of swim trunks, went into the tub. He locked the door and told me to stand there. I watched as Randy went behind Matt and roughly put his hands over his eyes. Matt, caught off guard, suddenly found himself immobile in the water.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Guess who I am in three tries and I'll let you go," Randy whispered in his ear. His voice, low and seductive, was, at the same time, so unlike Randy Orton that even I wouldn't have guessed who it was. "Let go of me," Matt hissed. "If you want that, my pretty little Hardy, you better know my name. Come on, three guesses."

"Jeff?" he asked uncertainly. "Nope." Randy was practically kissing his ear. Part of me wanted to punch him, but the other half was mesmerized by his tactics. "Adam? I know it's you, now get the fuck off!" "Wrong again, sweetheart. You're running out of guesses, and if you don't guess right, then you're not going anywhere."

"I don't know!" Matt shouted, his voice filling with fear. "Take a guess. You never know, you might be right."

"Shawn?" Randy laughed. He kissed Matt's head before finally letting go. He kicked off his shoes, pulled off his shirt, and went into the hot tub. "R- Randy?" Matt gasped. Matt tried to jump out, but Randy's arms went around his waist and pulled him back in. "Didn't I just win, Adam?" Randy asked, looking into Matt's eyes. I nodded. "And doesn't that mean I get pretty Matt Hardy?" I nodded again. Matt looked at me, fully comprehending that he was outnumbered.

"It's okay, Matt. I'll give you one more chance to win. If you do, you can leave. If you don't, well... let's just say you want to win." Matt looked at the door. "You're surrounded, Matt. Just give in. Who knows, we might have fun."

Matt looked at me this time, almost begging for me to save him, but I shook my head. If we were going to fuck with Matt's head, we were going to do it right. Matt turned to Randy in defeat. "What's the game?"

Randy grinned. He motioned for me to join them, so I stripped down to my boxers and went into the hot tub. I trusted Randy explicitly- whatever he had planned would work.

"This game's real simple, Matt. If I hear a single sound come out of your mouth in the next five minutes, you lose."

"What are we, four? I can stay quiet for five min..."

"Starting now." Randy moved forward and squeezed Matt's cock.

**WHO stole my cookie? I left it here a minute ago!**

**Reviewers deeply appreciated. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera_._**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Thanks to everyone whose reading and reviewing. Now that I got my cookie back (Ahem), I can properly thank you guys. Slashdlite, I happen to love Jeff with all my heart. That's why he must suffer- because then Jeff comes through it all better. And as for Randy... well, he's just horny. No matter who was in that hot tub, he might've fucked them. (Except Snitsky. And Mike Knox. And VICKIE. Oh god, forget I said anything... mental pictures...) He's doing this for Adam in his own twisted way. Msnooky, I'm glad you thought Randy was the right choice too. (Although I'm still sore about the cookie) I love and hate Randy Orton, and that's why he fit. And I'm glad to write something you like so much. Once again, thank everyone whose read and reviewed. After all, readers make writing worth it.**

**The ninth part picks up where the eighth part left off- Matt getting assaulted.**

**The narrator's name is on top of the entry in bold. Enjoy!**

**Adam Copeland**

"This game's real simple, Matt. If I hear a single sound come out of your mouth in the next five minutes, you lose."

"What are we, four? I can stay quiet for five min..."

"Starting now." Randy moved forward and squeezed Matt's cock, letting him know exactly what kind of game this was. Matt's eyes widened, but he didn't make a sound. Randy started attacking Matt's chest, kissing and rubbing every part he could get his hands on. Matt bit his lip as Randy's tongue flicked across his navel. "Come on, Adam. We have Hardy for another four minutes and nine seconds- unless he makes a sound Then, we'll have him all night. Why don't you help me?" I nodded and began to suck on Matt's nipple. Boy, did Hardy taste good. Randy took the other one, licking the tip before devouring it.

Would Matt make a sound? He sure was a trooper. Not even a single moan yet. I put my hand down, thinking about getting the prize, and touched Matt's member. Randy had the same idea, and our hands met. We just smiled and both began to stroke Matt.

Matt shook his head, fighting the urge to moan, but Randy and I kept with our assault until Matt was fully hard. I then realized it- I was in. If I made Matt hard, that meant he was somewhat attracted to me. That also meant I have a chance with my Hardy.

Randy began groping Matt's ass while I continually teased Matt's cock. I noticed a drop of blood fall- Matt bit his lip too hard. I kissed the lip and then continued. I needed Matt, now that I had him, all the more.

I pulled him away from Randy and pushed into him, our erections rubbing against each other. Matt looked like he was about to break, cheeks red, but he held on. I took in those chocolate eyes, filled with pain and lust, fear and disgust. I did it again and I moaned out, although Matt didn't.

Randy grabbed the waistband of Matt's shorts and shoved them down. Matt pushed away from Randy, but I grabbed him before he could run. Randy then went underwater and teased Matt's throbbing member while I held him. I trailed sweet kisses down his neck, finding the spots that really made Matt gnash his teeth.

Randy came up for air, but then he went back down. He licked around Matt's cock, doing everything in his power to hear a sound. Going crazy with desire, I pulled down my boxers and pushed against Matt's ass.

I don't know if Matt's ever been with a guy intimately before, but he's definitely never been a bottom. Matt's ass was definitely virginal. "You're so tight, Matt," I said, easing in, "You feel so good." I wanted Matt to moan my name- I wanted to own him like he owned me. So, I pushed in deep, welcomed by Matt's heat, hitting his prostate and pushing him into Randy's mouth. Randy pushed back gently, rocking Matt onto me or into him. Then I came, and Matt came soon afterwards. I held him tighter to steady him- the sex plus the no talking took it out of Matt.

Randy popped out of the water, a little red from the water, and punched me in the arm. "Do you know how hard it is to stay underwater when someone's cummed in your mouth? Why did you get his ass?"

"Called dibs," I said. Randy then lifted Matt's shorts while I pulled up my boxers. "You truly are the Man who will not die. I would never have cummed quietly. That was nine minutes and- I'd say 24 seconds."

"What?" Matt shouted, kicking Randy, "You said five!"

"Well, do you want me to leave you horny?" Randy taunted. Matt blushed and climbed out of the hot tub. "Wait!" Randy climbed out and ran after Matt. "Look, you won, Matty. You deserve a prize."

"I just want to be left alone."

"Come on!" I shouted, climbing out, "Let us buy you dinner, at least. We owe you that much."

Matt looked from Randy to me, and Randy finally said, "Look, Matt, we're not going to molest you in a public place. We have class."

"Fine." "Great! Meet us at the lobby in a half an hour. And you better come." Randy grinned. "If not, we'll go looking for you."

Once Matt was gone, I said, "Why so long?"

Randy giggled. "I have a boner to take care of. Seriously? Next time, I get his ass."

**Matt Hardy**

I've only been dating him one day, and I've already betrayed Evan. I mean, sure Randy and Adam did it against my will, but I kind of liked it... and I came! In Randy Orton's mouth, no less! I haven't had sex with Evan yet, but I've had sex with two guys I don't even like! But holy shit, did it feel good...

I changed into normal clothes, trying to block out the thoughts I had about Adam and Randy. Evan called, saying he would be late. My heart panged, hearing his sweet voice- I'm an awful person. First Jeff, now Evan. But I had to keep running, because, if I didn't, I might find myself with a certain rainbow haired child-at-heart who knew how to pluck my heartstrings.

I opened the door to go downstairs and there stood Randy and Adam. "I thought I'd meet you downstairs."

"We don't trust you, Hardy. Now let's go."

Soon, we ended up at a restaurant. As we waited for the waiter, Randy said, "And here sits Matt Hardy, fallen to the level of we who hit women, beat up people with a gang behind us, and steal championships."

"Shut up. I'm nothing like you two." I laughed. "You don't get to be self-righteous, Matt. May I remind you about the chair shot at the Rumble?" I got up, ready to leave, but Adam grabbed my arm. "Come on, Matt. Can't we be friends again. You forgave Amy; isn't it time to forgive _me_?"

"If the hot tub was any indication, you're forgiven," Randy laughed. "STOP!" I hissed, "You assholes listen and listen good: I'm in love with- read my lips- Evan. Not Jeff, not you, Randy, and definitely not Adam fucking Copeland." "Evan Bourne?" Adam said, eyes flashing with something that resembled- pain? No way. "The ECW baby who fought you at Cyber Sunday?" "Won't last," Randy declared.

"What? You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, I do. I know you pretty well, Matt. You're not satisfied with sweet compliance. What you want is an equal, a challenge. That's why you reacted to Adam and me. But I bet, if you and Evan were to have sex, he would do exactly as you told him to. You'll bore of him, mark my words."

"You might love him, but you'll never be in love with him. Or maybe Matt's decided to date someone to get little Jeffy off his back," Adam teased.

"Why won't you guys leave me alone?"

"Because you're hot," Randy answered.

"And what, do I have to look over my shoulder for you too now?"

"Not really Hardy. I've got a good thing going with Cody. He makes me pretty happy, and we share the whole 'free to fuck' mentality. I just wanted to help my pal Adam out. Hope you don't mind; I'd like us to be friends."

"My friends don't rape me, Randy. I don't even know why I'm here." Adam and Randy looked at each other and both said "Jeff." "Huh?"

"You want someone to protect you from Jeff," Adam said, "And if it can't be your little baby, you'll even choose us." "Has Jeff gotten a taste of the man who will not die?" Randy asked, in a way that told me he knew the answer to his question.

"No!"

"The lady doth protest too much," Adam said. "I agree. And I must admit, you and Jeff make a pretty hot couple." "Hey!" Adam shouted. "What? I'd line up to watch that," Randy said defensively. Suddenly, he turned serious. "You can't run away forever, Matt. Are you going to cut your daddy out of your life too?"

"Haven't thought it through," I admitted, "I'm just making shit up as I go. What else can I do?"

Ah, I finally shut them up.

Then, Adam spoke. "You can date someone who can actually protect you from Jeff." He didn't have to point at himself; it was implied.

**Will I keep my cookie this time?**

**Reviewers deeply appreciated. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey. (Takes the cookies Msnooky brought) I'll tell her you brought them.**

**This story has now officially been hijacked by the Legend Killer. That's right, this is Randy Orton. I got pissed off because Seraphalexiel paired me with sex (I am not an addict. I can give it up anytime I want!) so I told Ted to steal it when she wasn't looking. Now, this story belongs to me.**

**Disclaimer: I DO own the following wrestlers, because this is Randy's world. You all just live in it.**

**I DO NOT respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers. Heck, we're all horny- some of us are just a little shy about admitting it. (Ahem Hunter...)**

**Slashdlite, I also think Matt's very lucky. What's he bitching and moaning about? I wouldn't if Adam, Jeff, Evan, and my sexy self wanted to fuck me. As for Jeff... well, then, I hope he doesn't find out. It might make propositioning him later weird. (Turns out Cody and I have similar fantasies about what we'd do to the Enigma.) Msnooky, Shawn will return. That glory hog can't stay away from the spotlight. He'll be back when the story gets to Monday. And so will I! And some RAW stars might also make cameos there too. But none as hot as mine, trust that.**

**The tenth part happens on that same Saturday in a bar far, far away and at our hotel.**

**The narrator's name is on top of the entry in bold. Go ahead, now read!**

**Jeff Hardy**

"Slow down Jeff," Shane said as I downed another drink. "Nope," I slurred, motioning for another one, "I want to be so fucking drunk that I can't even remember the name Matt Hardy. I can slam a tornado! I can dry up the sea!" I burped and hit my head against the table.

"You're drunk enough," Shannon said, half worried. Ha, a second ago he was cheering me on! "No I'm not, because I can hear his name like a bell. Matthew Moore Hardy, Matt Hardy, Matty Matt Matt, the Sensei of Mattitude, the Angelic Diablo, the..." "We know all of Matt's ring names," Shane said, "Come on, you need to stop..."

"The problem is me, " I said sadly, "He doesn't like me anymore. But he said he loved me! And I know he fucking does. And I know I fucking _adore _him. Why can't he just-" "Calm down," Shannon said, "He loves you. You're his brother." "Yeah he confused. I'm his brother, and that's the fucking problem." I stood up and said, "I usually lurve being the Enigma, but I would trade it all away to be Evan fucking Bourne." "What's he talking about?" Shannon asked.

"Beats me," Shane shrugged.

"What does Evan fucking Bourne have that I don't? We both take big risks, jumping to higher levels. But I'm a main eventer; he's just a jobber. He can't beat me. And I have nine... no, TEN times the talent outside of wrestling than he has. I'm a fucking artist- I draw, I paint, I'm in a fucking band... why should Evan get what's mine?"

"Still confused?" Shane asked. Shannon nodded. "Ditto," Shane said.

I then pushed away from them, taking Shane's car keys, and I ran out. "Wait! Where are you going?" Shannon shouted. "We got to stop him." They ran after me, but I was gone as soon as possible. I drove back to the hotel pretty sloppily and ran up to Matt and Evan's room. "Matt!" I shouted. No answer. I stumbled back down to the lobby and bumped into a bellhop.  
"Are you Jeff Hardy?"

"No." I pushed away and watched as Matt walked in with Randy Orton and Adam Copeland. "Jeff? What the hell is wrong with you?" I stumbled into his strong arms, him holding me up. "He okay?" Randy asked.

"He's drunk. Help me." Adam nodded and picked up my legs, and Matt dug in my pockets and pulled out my room key. "417," I murmured. They got me upstairs to my room and laid me on the bed. "Get his pajamas out of the suitcase," Matt told Randy as he pulled off my boots. "You have experience with this, don't you?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Ever since he turned sixteen, Jeff's been just a little reckless."

"That was when I pushed you away," I said, "Remember that, Matty? I do. It was when I relapsed last year. Every time I came home, you'd nag me. 'Where you been, Jeff?' And I'd be like, 'Mind your own business Matty. I'm a grown man now.'" I laughed. "And then my house burned down. I didn't deserve you, Matty. You came to my rescue. You gave me a home. You slept with me, just in case I had nightmares- and when I did, you were always awake to comfort me. You helped me get clean and make my comeback. I needed you, and I hurt both of us by pushing you away. But now you're the one pushing. You're pushing me away, and it's ripping you inside! It's ripping me inside!" I sighed. "Why Evan?"

Matt was so caught up in my speech that he didn't even here the question. "What?"

"Why Evan?" I wrapped my arms around Matt's neck. "Why not me, Matt?" "You know why. We're brothers, and I'm in love with Evan."

"Bullshit." I heard giggling, but I didn't know from where. "You don't love Evan. He's just a cheap version of me." I grabbed Matt's hand and put it on my privates. "Take me." "No!" Matt pulled away. "Jeff, you're drunk..." "Take me!" I propelled forward and kissed Matt square on the lips before I was consumed by the darkness.

**Matt Hardy**

"Help?" Jeff passed out on top of me, knocking me onto the bed. "I don't know," Randy said with a smirk, "That scene was kind of cute. Do you think he remembered that Adam and I were listening?" Adam shot a look at him and helped me push Jeff off. He held on tightly, but he was finally off.

"Give me the PJs," I said. Orton gave them to me and I began to undress and redress Jeff. "Where's his roommate?" Adam asked.

"I don't know where Shane is. I was with you two all day!" I sighed. I was going to have to call my estranged friends.

"What do you want, Matt?" Okay, Shane was a little grumpy. I deserve that, I guess. "I'm with Jeff, who just passed out." There was an awkward silence, but then Shane said. "Where are you?" "Your room. Where are you?"

"On my way. Might take a while, though. Jeff took my van and the cab service in this town is shitty." "Hurry," I said.

Adam and Randy couldn't stay- they had to prepare for Monday- and I was left with Jeff. I stood there, staring at his peaceful face, and I groaned. Why couldn't we just be brothers? Why did I have to feel this way?

Shane still hadn't arrived a half an hour later, when Jeff suddenly woke up. He ran to the bathroom to puke his guts out. I followed and held his hair back as he threw up. "If this is what it took to make you care again, I would've got sloshed ages ago." He threw up again, so I started patting his back. "You could've hurt yourself, Jeff. What if I didn't find you when I did?"

"That doesn't matter. You did find me, and now I'm just happy for things to feel like old times." Jeff doesn't seem to remember his outburst in front of Adam and Randy- maybe that's for the better.

Finally, I heard the door open. "Matt?" "In the bathroom," I said. Shane ran in and saw Jeff crouched over the toilet. "We shouldn't have let him get that drunk."

"Spilled milk, Shane. You got it from here?" Shane nodded and I let go off Jeff.

"Wait! Matty, please stay," Jeff begged. "I don't think that's a good idea." Besides, I left Evan waiting too long.

I got out of the bathroom and saw Shannon leaning against the wall. "What's going on with you, Hardy? What's going on between you two?" "If Jeff hasn't said anything, then neither will I." "Come on Matt- can't things go back to normal? Can't you just squash this and the North Carolina boys can start hanging out again?"

"It's not that simple." Oh God, why couldn't Shannon just get angry at me like Shane? Why'd he have to make me feel guiltier?

Jeff ran out of the bathroom. "Matt, please. I need you." "Jeff, go back into the bathroom."

"Matty, please, I-" Jeff gagged, and then threw up all over the carpet. Shannon and I looked on in horror as Jeff threw up what might possibly be last year's New Year's Dinner. "Matt..." he moaned.

"I'm late for meeting someone," I said. I put a hand on Shannon's shoulder. "Take care of him."

**Well, what'd you think? I know I personally thought-**

***Randy suddenly gets drugged* Sorry I'm late. Somebody (looks at Randy Orton's comatose body) stole my fic. But then again, everything written above is part of the story.**

**While Randy might think he owns the wrestlers, I do not. Hope the disclaimer from chapters 1-9 still stands. I don't want to get arrested!**

**Reviewers deeply appreciated. (Drags off Randy Orton's body) No one hijacks MY story and gets away with it. Let's go, Randy. Your Legacy punks are waiting for us tied up in my car. (Mwah HA!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or Jolly Ranchers. Just the one currently in my mouth.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Slashdlite, I think Shane and Shannon's reactions to the Hardy relationship will surprise you. They surprised me too. As for Jeffy, how do you get over a guy you've known and loved your whole life? He's in for more heartache… and he'll cause some heartbreak himself. Msnooky, I had to give Randy back. (Sorry. They caught me. Might not've been a good idea to announce I had Legacy on the internet) But Randy, Cody, and Ted proved why there's so many Legacy pairings. (Tee hee hee) And don't die, I told you I'll update as soon as possible. You readers make it all worth it, and I don't want to lose you guys. By the way, Divine Khaos, Adalgisa, welcome to the madness.**

**The eleventh part picks up on Monday Night RAW on March 9th, when Triple H got arrested for what happened at Randy's house.**

**The narrator's name is on top of the entry in bold. Enjoy!**

**Adam Copeland**

Ah, Mondays. Suddenly I love them. I mean… I might stop having to pretend that I love Vickie? We're always so disgustingly cheesy that I couldn't wait to drop it. Randy wasn't there today, which was a bummer, because I would've liked my wingman here. But Matt was here with Evan, and Jeff's following them. Jeff was obviously after Matt's attention- he was wearing skin tight black jeans, which almost looked like someone painted over his black skin, and the Unlock Your Destiny shirt. At least he wore a hat to try to hide his identity- Matt would get suspended if he broke kayfabe again.

Evan and Matt were sort of adorable together, I admit. My cheeks burned thinking about the hot tub: I needed to be close to Matt again. Heck, I'd even bottom for him! I wasn't giving him to Evan Bourne.

After the contract signing (HILARIOUS!), I went to the crowd and sat behind Matt. "Hey there Matty." Matt and Evan both turned and looked at me- did Evan know about the hot tub? "Hola Bourne."

Evan smiled, and I turned to my left to see Jeff glaring at me. I grinned at him and flipped him off. "What's up?" Evan asked. "Nothing much. The story's getting hilarious, though. Had to fight not to laugh in the ring. How could you keep quiet under such… stimulation?" Matt blushed, knowing why I chose those words, but Evan laughed obliviously. "Oh, Cena's a riot."

"So, how long has Mavan been going on?" I asked, pointing at the two of them. "Since Friday," Evan said. Matt was too busy wondering what I was doing to answer. I grinned and congratulated them as I snaked my hand under the seat to grope Matt's butt. Matt shot me a look as I said, "You two are adorable together. How'd you fall for each other?"

"Well, I was in love since Cyber Sunday, but I didn't say anything until Friday. And Matt told me he liked me back!" Matt slapped my hand away as I said, "How do you handle the competition?" Evan's expression darkened, telling me that he knew about Jeff. "I don't sweat it; Matt and I are in love. Do you have a special someone?"

I grabbed Matt's hand and rubbed it gently. Matt pulled away as I said, "Well, I'm after someone." "Well, you should tell him!" Evan shouted, "That's how I ended up with Matt."

"Oh, he knows," I said, giving Matt's ass one final soft smack as I stood up. I walked away, hearing Evan tell Matt how nice I am. What a stupid prick.

I went outside and found Jeff leaning against my car. He was smirking, and I noticed that, when he did that, he looked a lot like Matt. "Hi Adam," he said. He pulled out a Jolly Rancher and began to suck on it. He has Matt's lips… oh dear God… "Hi. What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you." He showed off his shirt. "Awesome tee, huh? I love Matt's sense of style. Purple is so his color. Do you think it's mine?"

"Sure," I said, feeling myself get aroused. The cute little sucking sounds he was making, paired with that shirt, the hat that hid his disgusting rainbow hair, and his stupid grin all reminded me of Matt. "What do you want, Jeff?"

Jeff tsked and put his hands on his hips. "You don't sound convinced. Is purple my color or not, Addy?" I put my hand on the side of my car and leaned in. "What do you want, Hardy?" Look at his eyes… they're not the same as Matt's, the only thing I had to hold onto. "I just want to know if I look cute in this shirt." He closed his eyes, taking away my life preserver. "Do I?"

I leaned in closer and stopped myself. This is not Matt. No, this is not Matt. This is Jeff, who I don't like.

Suddenly, Jeff was practically ripping off my balls. I gasped in pain. "You fucking snake. You don't love Matt. You just want to make your latest conquest, and you're capitalizing off his confusion." "Confusion YOU caused!" I hissed in pain.

He ignored me and said, "He's too good for you, Copeland. You can't have him. You keep on hurting him and I will kill you." "I'd like to see you try." I said, pulling out of his grip. "Oh, don't test me. You're a whore and that's all you'll ever be. You want to make Matt in your new toy, but I'll kill you if you do. You broke his heart once- I let it slide. Matt told me to let it go. He told me to let him handle it. And I did. But this time if you hurt him, if you break his heart, nothing and nobody could stop me from hunting you down and tearing you limb from limb."

"You're upset that he doesn't want you," I said, "Don't take it out on me." "FYI, Copeland, he's with Evan. He rejected you too."

"That's what you think." "What does that mean?" Jeff asked. He grabbed my collar and shoved me into the car. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

"I had sex with him,' I spat, "He was with me." Then, Jeff laughed. "What's so funny?" "Oh, you molested Matt? Yeah, I'm sure he just let you have him." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "He's only let one of us have him and that's me." "You're crazy."

"Nope. Matty screamed out my name while he fucked me silly. He let me touch him- kiss him- he let me kiss him from his sensitive navel all the way to his hard cock-" My face must've betrayed something, because Jeff laughed. "You didn't get to, did you?" "You're lying. Matt would never let you touch him."

"I can prove it," Jeff taunted. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah. I can prove it. And, if I do, you have to stay away from him." I stared at him angrily. "You can't…"

"If Matt lets me have him, you have to stay away from him," Jeff said. "Fine then. But if he doesn't, then you have to stay away from him. Deal?"

Jeff nodded. "Let's go find out where Matty's going."

**Matt Hardy**

As Evan and I left the arena, he asked me if I was hungry. "Yeah. We passed a diner on our way here…" "No!" I groaned as Shawn Michaels bounced over with John Cena. "You guys have to join us. A bunch of us are going to this rib place and we would love it if you joined us."

"Whose going?" "No." Evan and I answered at the same time, and Evan turned to me with his puppy dog eyes. "Come on Matty- it'll be fun!" "Yeah, Matt. It'll be fun," Shawn smirked. I could either let Evan down or give Shawn satisfaction. I never win.

"Alright. Whose going?" Evan whooped as Shawn said, "Oh, Oscar, Glen, Mark, Phil, John here, me, and Hunter's supposed to join us." Shawn was grinning, happy he won. "Come on. I'll give you directions in the car." "What?" "Matt, me and John're joining you. Come on!" John went ahead with Evan, chatting amicably, leaving me alone with Shawn.

"You've been a busy boy," Shawn whispered, trying not to be heard by Evan, "Adam, Jeff, and Randy all in one weekend? You naughty you." "How do you know this?" I asked, as always perplexed by Shawn's vast store of knowledge.

"I know everything. The hot tub look on your face- plus Adam's sneaky molestation in the stands told me everything. I thought maybe Christian was the other, but Jay Reso hasn't really been out and about, so that left Randy as the other."

"There's a hot tub look?" "I didn't know about it myself until Chris and Jay got me all those years ago. God, I feel old." "Will they ever stop?" "No. Not when you're old, and not when you're married- although Rebecca kept away the people who aren't as determined as Chris and Bret. JBL takes a crack at me every now and then- the object of his lust changes, thank God he's back on Phil- and the other guys take cracks at me all the time."

"Everyday is take a crack at Shawn day!" John shouted. Shawn must've gotten louder. "Shut up! God, Cena's so grope-y. He cornered me after the Rumble, the bastard." "You're too damn cute!" John shouted back.

"Shut up!" "You're awfully grumy today, Showstopper!" "I'm always grumpy," Shawn hissed, "Matt, seriously, you are fucked- no wait, you're going to be fucked. You need a safety blanket." "A what?"

"A boyfriend who tells fuckers like Cena to stay away." "Ah, Shawnie, don't be mad! It's not my fault screwing Shawn Michaels is a rite of passage." "Shut up!" Shawn shouted.

"I have Evan…" "I do NOT mean small, unimposing Evan Bourne. I mean a Hunter type guy who could keep the hangers on hanging off." "That's what you did?" "Yeah. Most people stood clear because of Hunter. But even God himself wouldn't keep Chris Irvine away from me."

I heard Evan and Cena laugh- Shawn got loud again. But I could only wonder- why is everyone set against my relationship with Evan?

**Reviewers deeply appreciated. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, the rapper the Game, or Sabato's rib shack. But damn I'd like some of those ribs...**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers, but this is for fun.**

**Slashdlite, the answer to what you're wondering is in this chapter. (That was quick, huh?) As for the winner- I've already eliminated one, but the winner is still unclear. There's three big things I have to see- Smackdown, the Hall of Fame Ceremony, and Wrestlemania before the winner's chosen. I'm leaning towards one but... who knows? Even I don't know? Gah!**

**And Msnooky, thanks for the dedication. Ask and you shall receive- our Jeffro goes first! What's on the agenda for the Enigma and the Rated-R Superstar?**

**The twelfth part picks up after Monday Night RAW on March 9th, when Triple H got arrested for what happened at Randy's house.**

**The narrator's name is on top of the entry in bold. Enjoy!**

**Jeff Hardy**

Adam and I followed Matt's car to Sabato's rib shack. He sat with a bunch of the superstars, talking and laughing, but still a little tense. Did Adam and I do that to him?

We got a booth in the back and ordered drinks. We couldn't eat. We were too focused on my beautiful big brother, waiting for him to go off on his own.

"Sorry we're late!" Adam and I buried our faces in menus as Hunter Helmsley and Randy Orton walked in. "Had to get bailed out of 'jail'." The guys laughed and made room for him and Randy, and Randy sat next to Matt. He whispered something in his ear that made him blush.

"Hey, no secrets at this table!" John Cena shouted. "Oh, I'm just telling Matt how _cute _it is that he took up babysitting." The table roared in laughter while Evan turned completely red.

"Wasn't too long ago I was babysitting you and Batista," Hunter shot back, "And what about your Priceless brats?" "Ted and Cody help me out," Randy said, "Remember Friday?" Hunter laughed and rubbed his cheek. "Yeah. The little Rhodes has quite the hook. How does Bourne help you out?" He turned to Matt, and Adam and I stifled laughter. "Sexually?" Shawn suggested.

Oscar laughed as John said, "HBK knows all about that, huh? He's the war camp whore- we pass him around when we need release." John was met with roaring laughter, but Hunter wrapped his arms protectively around a confused Shawn Michaels. "Hey! This is MY bitch." Shawn tried to push out, but Hunter held fast.

"See how Irvine reacts to that," Phil said. Hunter giggled. "Chris can suck my cock. Shawn's mine. He should wear a collar that says 'Property of the Game'." "Hey!" Shawn shouted.

"You're right; they might think it's that rapper. Property of Triple H would be much better." Shawn finally slapped Hunter away as everyone watching laughed. Matt shook his head, amused, and got up to go to the bathroom. I shot a look at Adam, who ran to the bathroom, trying to get there before Matt. Evan offered to go with him, but Matt refused.

I'm sorry, Matty, but it's the only way to keep Adam and his poisonous presence away from you. I followed Matt to the bathroom and hung up a homemade Out of Order sign. I went inside and saw that Matt was at a urinal. A waited until he was done to wrap my arms around his waist.

"What the fuck- Jeff? Jeff, get off of me!" he shouted, but I said, "Matty, I know you miss me." I grabbed his member and started massaging it. "Jeff, we're brothers... our feelings are wrong..." Too bad he was getting too hard to resist. "I love you, Matt," I whispered- the cherry on top.

Matt spun around and caught me. He pushed me into the wall, kicking off one of his pants' legs so that he can move, and he pushed his lips into mine. I kissed back passionately, lips fighting lips to keep this fire alive. I gripped his thighs, massaging them, while I kissed him. Matt moaned, but I shushed him-he might call attention. He grabbed my hair gently and pushed me deeper in. Ha. Like I needed his encouragement to devour those beautiful lips.

I broke the kiss to pull off Matt's shirt, leaving him completely bare. I kissed his collar and then licked down his whole middle until I got to his navel. I kissed it ad licked around it, and Matt let out a sound that made me want to pounce now.

I twisted our positions so that Matt was against the wall. I took off my shirt and kissed him again, feeling the perfection of it. Matt was so good- mine. Adam's as good as done.

I bent down to his erection, nipped the tip lightly, and prepared to take it into my mouth. But, suddenly, Matt twisted my hair a little roughly, stopping me. "No," he said, sounding unconvinced. "Matt! Come on; let me finish it. If I don't, it'll hurt." "But Evan..." "Screw Evan!" Matt's eyes slanted, filled with something that can only be described as anger. "Evan's better to me than you will ever be, Jeffrey, and don't you _dare _ever talk about him like that again." Matt pushed past me, pulling up his pants as he locked himself in a bathroom stall.

I shook my head in agony, but then I noticed something. In five seconds, Matt came out of the stall, hand out. "Give me my shirt, Jeff!"

"This shirt?" I waved it in his face. "Yes. Give me my shirt!" I walked over and said, "Let me finish and I will. Unless you want to explain to your buddies why you're shirtless." Matt looked conflicted, but then I said, "I swear, only oral. We don't have to go all the way." Matt crumbled, more afraid that our actions would become public knowledge than of his attraction to me, and he unbuckled his pants again. I pulled them down, kneeling in front of him, and smiled. I licked the tips, slowly first, but then faster. I nipped it, swallowing some precum, but then I completely devoured it.

I started off slow but then moved faster, humming a cute little song as I did. Matt was really into it now, lost in the sweet vibrations and the swishing tongue on his fleshy member. His hips buckled, pushing in, and I noted that spot. He was growing hotter in my mouth, and I felt my rising excitement and discomfort as Matt came without me. But I had no other choice- I had to accept what I could to keep Adam away.

I lifted up his pants, caressing his smooth legs as I did. I stopped for a moment at his ass, marveling at the feel of my beloved's skin. I kissed Matt, massaging his tongue with mine, but then I was hit with inspiration. I sucked on his neck, leaving my mark there. "Hey!" Matt shouted.

"You belong to me. That's MY collar for you." Matt snatched his shirt and left, marching furiously- but satisfied. I grinned at Matt's leaving form until Adam came out of hiding, putting away his phone. "Did I win?" I asked. "Yes, I you have to..." "You lost, Jeffro," Adam said, smiling slyly back at me, "You blackmailed him. That wasn't of his own free will." "You didn't see him make out with me?" I asked. "Alright, a tie then. So Matt's still free game."

"He's going to choose me," I said. He waved me off. "Sure. But that's the last time I sit back and let you have Matt ever again." I looked down and laughed- Adam was turned on by our little encounter!

"Good luck masturbating, Copeland."

**Matt Hardy**

Me and my stupid cock. If my mind says 'Don't fuck Jeff', why won't my member say 'Yes, sir!'

I went back into the dining hall and left as soon as I could. Evan tried to follow me, but Hunter stopped him as Shawn chased me. "Matt! MATT!" I turned slightly and he frowned. "I'm so sorry." He reached out and touched the hickey. "He's here?" Shawn's eyes suddenly flared with rage, regret, sorrow, and compassion. "I'll protect you. You need someone to keep them away? I will. I will fight for you."

I shook my head, but Shawn nodded. "Jeff and Adam won't dare mess with me. Matt, let me help you if they're hurting you so much. I..."

My phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello? Vince? Wait... what?" Shawn gave me a worried look, but I didn't give anything away. Not the sudden horror that filled my body, nothing. "You want me to do what?" I turned around, refusing to face Shawn. "I won't. I WON'T. I swear I won't."

Then, Vince said the magic words: "Do it or you're gone. That's final."

**Reviewers deeply appreciated. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**My readers, I thank you all for staying with me so far. Big thanks to Msnooky and Slashdlite for commenting on most chapters, they make me feel like this is worth telling. We're all in for a bumpy ride... but it's okay. Let's go on into it!**

**The thirteenth part picks up at Smackdown on March 13th, when Jeff snaps and finally hits Matt.**

**The narrator's name is on top of the entry in bold. Enjoy!**

**Matt Hardy**

He's calling it Matt Hardy tells all. I sat in the audience, hidden, upset with what Vince wants me to do. I couldn't lose my job, though. I had to do it.

When it was my time, I walked out with that stupid dog collar. Jeff will hate me forever.

Before my music played, Shawn stopped me. "I couldn't make Vince change his mind. Neither could Hunter." "God, this is so crass... why doesn't Vince see how bad this is?" "Vince only cares about ratings," Shawn said, "Matt, we will find a way to fight this."

"There's none. I have to keep my job, Shawn. I have no choice." My music started playing, and I smiled weakly. "Shawn? Does Jeff know what's going to happen?" "No." I shook my head. "Don't tell him about this conversation. But shit... I thought some time, some space, Jeff would get me out of his system and vice versa. We could go back to something like normal. But we can't, can we?"

"No." "I thought so." I walked out to the ring and began to talk. My throat was filled with bile as I reminded Jeff about the kayfabe accidents... and the one real one. Jeff's home. Jeff's belongings. Jeff's dog.

Vince's stupid request confused me- why would I suddenly 'show my love' with that damned collar? What did he think this would accomplish? Where was this going?

Jeff finally came out, this time in his own clothes. My lies were unconvincing- I saw my lip trembling and my eyes watering on the jumbo-tron. But Jeff was hurt nonetheless.

He came on stage, snatched the mic, and circled me. "I can't believe it," he said, overacting, "Those accidents... those were you?" Jeff's eyes were filled with real pain, though. Heart wrenching pain. "I can't believe my own flesh and blood would do something like this." Suddenly, Jeff's voice was no longer acting- he was actually getting something of his chest. "Don't bring up my house, man! Don't bring up my dog! How could you bring up all I love?" Jeff got angrier with each word. "You say you _love _me? Well, I don't believe you! You hate me Matt, you really hate me! But most importantly, Matthew Moore Hardy, you hate yourself. You hate yourself more than you'll ever know. You hate yourself because you're a sick, demented, twisted freak..." Jeff bit his lip and sniffed. "So am I." He speared me and attacked me, punching me with all his might.

"You should've said no!" he hissed, tears falling on me as he punched me, "You should've refused. But no- you'd do anything to deny our feelings." He covertly squeezed my dick, and it reacted to his warm touch. "I'm done waiting, Matt. Now baby Jeffy's going to make you accept what you want. I will make you mine." I pushed out, trying to get away. As I did, he hissed, "I got to him."

"No!" I shouted, "No, Jeff, I love you! I really do, man! We're brothers." I looked in the stands, scanning them for Evan's sweet face, but I didn't see him. "Don't do this," I begged.

Every camera was on me, so no one else saw what Jeff said. "It's already done."

**Evan Bourne**

I shook my head as I left the arena, tears streaking down my face. I went backstage to talk to Matt about the stupid speech he had to do- it was eating him up, and I wanted to show some support. Next thing I knew, Jeff Hardy and Adam Copeland were pulling me away, talking to me about how Matt was using me and how he doesn't love me. I didn't believe them- but then Adam showed me the video.

Watching the video- watching Matt moans as Jeff took him in ways I never did- ripped my heart in two. I couldn't have Matt because he was trapped by Jeff Hardy. And I needed him to want me.

I got a ride from Kofi Kingston, glad that he didn't ask why I wasn't leaving with Matt. I couldn't stand saying Matt's name, remembering how good it felt to be in his arms... of course it was too good to last.

I got to our room quickly, grabbing all of my stuff. As I tried to make my exit, the door suddenly opened. "He told me he got to you," Matt said, breathing hard. He must've ran up here. "What does that mean?"

"It means you're not over him!" I shouted, "I adore you Matt, but you cannot get over him. You love him, not me. And I can't be with you if you love someone else."

"Evan, I do love you. I adore you too! I do not want Jeff!" He tried to hug me, but I pushed him. "But you do. You really do." I wiped my tears and said, "Get out of my way, Matt." "Evan, I need you..." I pushed past him as hard as I could, unwilling to hear anymore, and I dragged my suitcase behind me. Matt watched as I ran, clearly upset but unable to move.

When I got to the lobby, I met Adam. "You're doing the right thing," he said, "Obviously the only choice. Matt hasn't even touched you yet- how little chemistry you two had... although Matt doesn't know what he wants, he knows this much: he doesn't want you."

"Why couldn't you let us be happy?" I sobbed. "Matt was never happy with you. You were a distraction at best. Go to ECW, baby Bourne. You're dismissed."

"Matt will never love _you_," I snapped, "You might've ruined things between us, but he has standards. He won't touch you." Adam grinned. "Is that so?" Afraid I'd cry again, I just ran out to the sound of Adam laughing.

**Jeff Hardy**

I ran up to Matt's room at lightning speed. He thought he could escape me? Yeah, right. How could he tell me that stuff? How could he let Vince turn my real horror into canon fodder?

I knocked on the door next to Matt's room and Alvin Burke opened the door. "What do you want, Jeff?" He said lazily. I hit him with the Twist of Fate, leaving him jarred, and I went to the window. I climbed out onto the balcony and jumped to Matt's balcony.

I slammed the window open, seeing Matt in tears on the bed. Once he saw me, his face distorted with anger. "You fucked things up with Evan!" He shouted, standing up.

"You fucked things up with us!" I shouted back, "I love you! And I know you love me; stop with this denial bullshit. I'm tired of this game. Just stop being such a fucking pussy and come _get me!_"

"You want me to come get you?" Matt seethed. He tackled me and we began to fight. "How's this? You happy now, Jeff?" He shouted, punching me- hard. I hit back, getting in a good hit every now and then, but Matt and I were too equally matched. We rolled around, kicking and punching, until a sudden thud filled my ears. I looked down- Matt hit his head against the bed's legs and was now groggy. He groaned in agony, allowing me to push him down. I straddled him and pinned his hands above his head.

"You're mine," I hissed, and I knew I was about to make him admit it too.

**Reviewers deeply appreciated. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers, but this is for fun.**

**Thank you all my faithful readers. Slashdlite, Vince McMahon likes money, and Matt and Jeff Hardy weren't exactly his favorite people when he decided to make Matt hash up old wounds. And I hate to be the bearer of good news, but Adam's coming nowhere near this hotel room. Msnooky, I'm incredibly excited about Wrestlemania. I have a few ideas about how those chapters (the end of my story takes place in Wrestlemania) will go, but I can't make anything final until I see it. Grr... it's too far! Now to get back to that hotel room...**

**Matt/Jeff, Matt/Adam, referenced Shawn/everyone whose ever existed in the RAW locker room, mentioned Adam/Amy/Matt, Matt/Evan, mentioned Randy/Cody, and Randy/Sex**

**Rated M. **

**The fourteenth part picks up after Smackdown on March 13****th****, with a brokenhearted Evan, a smug Adam, a hurt Matt, and a near-insane Jeff... but we're only seeing Matt and Jeff.**

**The narrator's name is on top of the entry in bold. Enjoy!**

**Jeff Hardy**

"You're mine," I hissed, and I knew I was about to make him admit it too. Matt tried to fight me, but he was too groggy. "You wouldn't get hurt in any way if you would just let me love you." "Get off of me," he hissed.

"Sorry, Matt. You has the bad luck to lose- so I get to enjoy your presence." I bit his earlobe and sucked on it, leaving a small mark. "I own your pretty little ears..." I kissed his nose. "I own your adorable nose..." I looked him in the eyes. "I own those luscious lips." I kissed him passionately, sticking my tongue inside to claim my property. I didn't pull up until I was sure that Matt wanted to kiss me back badly.

"I own your smooth skin. I own your warm body. I own your sweet dark hair. I own your strong arms and thighs. And I own..." I grabbed his cock, twisting it playfully, "I so own that."

"Jeff, please..." "You let this loose, Matt. This jealous little Jeffy. You dated Evan although you're in love with me. You let Adam touch you when you want to touch me. You teased me and then tried to run. You love me- just give into it!" "No!" he shouted.

I pulled down his fly and unbuttoned his jeans with one hand. "You want me, Matt. I can feel you stiffen at my touch. I can see your eyes roam my body, even when you wish they wouldn't. Throw away your inhibitions... take me."

I kicked his gut, throwing the breath out of his lungs. He fought for air as I took off my clothes. Once I was naked, I sat on top of him again. "This is going to happen tonight. It'll be better for you if you'd just admit you want to join in now."

"I won't- ever," he swore. "Alright. If that's your choice then..." I took off the rest of his clothes, making him as naked as me. He tried to fight, but the bed leg must've hurt him more than I thought- this happened pretty easily. I bent in and breathed in his scent. "You're so beautiful, Matty. And my God, you smell so good. I have no choice but to claim you."

Matt suddenly kneed me in the groin. I fell off as Matt tried to run for the bathroom. I grabbed him, threw him on the bed, and said, "That wasn't very nice sweet pea." I walked over to him and began stroking his member, making him hard. Oh, but he wished he wasn't. "Stop fighting me Matty," I whispered, "Give into this or I'll make you realize just how much you need me." "Forget you," Matt hissed. I sighed and pulled Matt to the bedpost. I grabbed one of Matt's shirts and tied his hands to the post. Once I was sure the knot was secure, I said, "I didn't want to do this. But you've brought this upon yourself. Watch."

I bit my lip and slid a hand across my chest, watching Matt's painstaken face. I knew this was hard on him, and he'd eventually give in. I brushed it over my nipples, softly gasping at the touch. I slowly took my hand away and grinned- Matt was into it. "I'm going to make you so hard that you'll beg for me."

I brought my hand up to my chest again, gasping as I pinched my nipple, rolling it between my fingers. I did the same to the other, making sure that I heard Matt swallow his desire. I flicked my finger over the nipple and smiled lustily at my brother. "Matt... ask to join me and I will let you go."

"No!" he said stubbornly. I scoffed and continued to masturbate, knowing I owned Matt. Matt just had to admit it now.

I moved my hands down, tracing the contours of my stomach. I watched Matt the whole time, seeing him battle the desire within. God he was making me harder. My hands went further down, past my erection to my thighs. My hands moved to the inside of my thighs and I massaged them gently. I gradually pulled my legs up, and I spread myself wide. Finally I wrapped my hand around my member, staring at Matt's own erection. "That looks painful. Do you need help, Matty?"

" I can handle it," he said through gritted teeth. "Is that so?" I moved my hand slowly, making sure Matt could fully see what I was doing. "Don't you think I'm hot, Matt?" Matt shook his head- I had him right where I wanted him. "Don't you want to join me?"

Matt turned away, trying not to look, so I did the only thing I could.

"Mmmmm god. . ."

Matt shuddered at the tone of my voice and found himself turning back to look at me. I moved my hand faster and let him know exactly what I was thinking.

"Mmmm Matt. . ." "Why are you doing this to me?" Matt asked, unable to look away. "Because neither of us will be happy until we're taking each other down." I rubbed my cheeks, teasing my hole. "Until you're the one doing this to me."He bit his lip and I knew it was over.

"You win!" he shouted. "I do want you! I want you, Jeff, I want you bad! I'll fuck you now... and now you want... just let me go..." I crawled over to him and kissed his lips, this time met with an equal amount of passion. "As you wish." I untied him but, as soon as I did, Matt tackled me onto the bed. He grabbed my legs and split them open, wrapping them around his waist. "This isn't going to be like last time, Jeff. This is going to hurt- you're going to pay for what you did." "Do it baby," I grinned.

Matt rammed into me in one go, filling me with a pain and pleasure so intense I saw stars. Gentle Matt was indeed gone- it seems I brught out another side of Matt just like he did me. He rammed into me again and again, not asking if I liked it- but damn it, I loved it. I tried to touch my own erection, since Matt didn't seem to care about it, but Matt pinned down my hands.

"You asked for this, Jeff. You're going to get it my way." Matt continued, stimulating every nerve I had. "Fuck..." I moaned. "That's what I'm doing, bitch," he said. He kept getting hotter and hotter until he came in my ass. And, despite Matt's attempts to keep me from cumming at the same time, my earlier masturbation and Matt's very erotic demeanor made me cum at the exact same time. Matt collapsed on top of me and rolled off. "How do you do that?" he asked, slipping back to the old Matt, "How do you always manage to cum at the same time?"

"We're one," I whispered, "We're the same, two halves of one whole. We were meant to be together." I pulled him over and kissed him again. I hooked my leg around Matt's body as he kissed back, hungry lips seeking to devour each other. Once we were off, Matt said, "We have to stop." "This sin;t wrong. We aren't wrong. Sure it's a little different- freaky- but that's okay." I kissed his forehead. "That's what I meant today, in the ring. You hate yourself for loving me and refusing me, for wanting me and for not taking me. You're constantly at odds with yourself. Just stop it. Just give into your feelings and accept your inner freak as I have."

"I..." Matt was interrupted by the sound of the door bursting open. "Matt!" I heard Shawn Michaels roar. What's he doing here?

He came into the room with a sledgehammer in his hands. Behind him was Hunter, looking absolutely livid. "Matt, get dressed," Shawn said. Matt tried to get up, but I pulled him back down. "Get out," I hissed.  
"Jeffrey Hardy, I would not mess with a man with a hammer. Get dressed, Matt." Matt scrambled up and got dressed as quickly as he could. "Matt..." I said, standing up, "Stay with me." "Don't mess with his mind, Jeff!" Shawn shouted, "Hunter, grab Matt's bag. He's not staying here." "Isn't that his choice?" I shouted. "You're absolutely right. Matt, do you want to stay?"

Matt looked from Shawn to me and back again. "Matt?" I walked over to him and cupped his chin, staring into those beautiful chocolate eyes. "Matt, please stay." Matt pulled his head out of my hands. "Let's go," he said to Shawn. Matt began to leave the room. I shouted out his name, but Shawn immediately pointed the hammer at me. "You sicken me," he said. "You'll be fine?" Hunter asked, carrying out Matt's bag.

"Yup," he said, not taking his eyes off of me. "Don't worry," I called out, "The last thing I want to do is hurt the locker room whore." Hunter moved toward me, but Shawn stopped him. "I'd rather be a whore than a rapist." "Matt wanted to be with me," I said. "God, you even sound like a rapist. But I'm protecting him now- you won't be able to get anywhere near him." Hunter and Shawn then left the room. I ran to the door and saw Shawn throw a key card at a maid- he obviously stole her master. She stared at me and I remembered that I was buck naked.

"What're you looking at?" I snarled, to angry to remember that the innocent maid did nothing to me. I slammed the door in her face and I slumped down on the bed, the bed that Matt and I just had sex on. Why couldn't he just give in?

**Don't doubt the power of HBK! The idea of this confrontation gave me chills. Why was Shawn so angry? Next chapter, next chapter.**

**Angry Jeff brought out dominant Matt and this was a lot of angry, passionate sex. I always thought they'd end up doing it eventually, the way Matt's been denying himself. I'm just glad we got there already!**

**Is Evan okay?**

**What's Adam planning?**

**Is Jeff a little too angry for his own good?**

**Will Matt ever accept the idea of him and Jeff? Or will he move on?**

**And whose going to get broken next?**

**Reviewers deeply appreciated. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Thank you all my faithful readers. Msnooky, even though we still have the better part of March and the beginning of April to get through, the story will eventually come to an end. (sad face) But don't worry; I'll still write on this site. Sequel maybe? Depends what happens at Mania. And you seem awesome too (sad face becomes happy) and I will so stay in contact with you. Slashdlite, what can I say? Jeff was close to getting through to him. But, of course, HBK promised to protect him, and protect him he did. **

**The fifteenth part picks up on Saturday March 14th, in Shawn and Hunter's hotel room and later in a park and Matt and Evan's (abandoned) hotel room.**

**The narrator's name is on top of the entry in bold. Enjoy!**

**Matt Hardy**

I woke up to the scent of pancakes. I opened my eyes and saw Shawn carrying in three plates of delicious pancakes. "Hey there," he said softly, "Hunter's getting the plane ticket you asked for. How about you freshen up and then get some food?" I nodded, went to the bathroom, and quickly took care of myself. Once I was clean, I entered the room and sat at the table with Shawn and Hunter, who must've came in while I was in the bathroom. "Your ticket's paid for. It's waiting for you at the airport."

"You'll have to come back eventually, but you know..." "Yeah. Some time away might do me some good. Especially if we all know who doesn't know where I am." Shawn smiled. "I get it. Eat." I dug in and Shawn said, "So, things are done with you and Evan?" "Jeff saw to that," I said.

"It's okay," Hunter said, "If you want Bourne back, get him back! He loves you, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't rape you." "We never had sex," I admitted. "You only dated him for a week!" Shawn exclaimed.

Hunter laughed and patted his DX teammate's head. "You're so innocent, Shawnie. You'd think someone whose been around as much as he has wouldn't be, but he is." Shawn ignored him and said, "Well, at least we know Evan was just as innocent." "Evan was great. He was just so kind. He never tried to force anything on me- he was always so patient, so caring."

"So boring," Hunter added, but Shawn slammed his elbow into Hunter's ribs. "He sounds like a great guy," Shawn said sincerely, "Very few people can be so lucky. Hunter's wife's a nag..." "And Shawn's wife has a tight leash on him," Hunter said, shooting a look at Shawn. "Don't talk about Rebecca like that!"

"What? How _else _would she be able to keep you out of wrestler's beds? I mean, Chris alone's a handful... Shawn sees a little of him in you, Matt." "Me?" I said, surprised by the sudden change in topic.

"Well, you know about the Montreal Screwjob, right?" Hunter said. Shawn's eyes went down, a sudden sadness filling his whole body. But he didn't stop Hunter from continuing. "Bret was-"

Shawn looked up at me and interrupted Hunter. "Bret and I... we had a complicated relationship. Let's leave it at that." Shawn shook his head. "That's why I was so upset with Jeff. He knows you like him, and he's taking advantage of it. And every time I see him, I see Bret..."

"Jeff's not a bad guy," I said, rushing to his defense, "And I do love him... but it's incest and it's wrong..." "Bret wasn't a bad guy either, Matt. He knew I was having issues with my crush because I was a Catholic, but that didn't matter to him. He wanted to love me. But things go too far. And I bet, last night, Jeff took things too far."

I nodded. "Yeah. We fought- I was mad about Evan, and he was mad about my denial. Then, I hit my head and Jeff went for it..." Shawn leaned in. "If you want us to protect you, we will. We'll even take you to the airport. You might be able to physically take Jeff, but he'll hurt you emotionally. The flight to Raleigh's at 12:45, so let's just relax a while."

Shawn turned to Hunter. "No one knows you bought him a ticket, right? I don't want someone leaking it back to Jeff or Adam."

"I don't think so."

**Evan Bourne**

Don't call Matt.

Half of me wants to pick up the phone and call him, warn him about how scheming his brother and Adam Copeland are, but the other half was too hurt that Matt cheated on me- only two days into the relationship!

-You have five new messages-

"Evan? Evan, I want to talk to you. I'll give you your space, but please call me. It's Matt, by the way."

"Evan? Hey man, it's Kofie. We're all worried about you. You looked upset when I drove you to the hotel- is everything okay? Just give me a call, man."

"Hey Ev, it's Phil. Kofie told me you looked pretty bad. Oscar, Kofie, and me're all out looking for you, so call me. We should talk."

"Hola amigo, it's Oscar. You know, Rey-Rey? Kofie told me you were out of it. Did you and Matt have a falling out? Ese, call me. We don't know where you're at and we're all worried about you. Call me."

"Okay, I know I said I'll give you your space, but I need to talk to you before I leave. If I can't, I'm coming to ECW for your return. But Evan... Evan, please. I need to talk to you. And I care about you a lot. Please call me." The last one, Matt again, made me choke. Shit, Matt has a way of making you feel so needy.

I stood up- I slept on a park bench, unsure of where to go- and I began to move. I shouldn't have slept in the park- what if I was kidnapped? I called Oscar to come pick me up, who yelled at me for making everybody worry, and he drove me back to the hotel. Once we got there, I just knew I had to speak to Matt. Oscar tried to convince me otherwise, but I needed to see Matt again.

I knocked on the door. Soon, it was opened- but by the wrong Hardy. Jeff was in a robe and his crazy rainbow locks were in a bun. "You're too late, Evan. Matt's decided to move on... you were just a distraction."

"You're lying. Matt! Come out!" Jeff rolled his eyes. "Evan, Matt's asleep. He's worn out from fucking me all last night. He never even touched your corny ass, did he?"

"We were waiting..." I don't owe Jeff Hardy any explanations! "Matt!"

Jeff pushed me out of the doorway and onto the wall, anger in his eyes. "I thought Adam's video made you get the picture. Matt wants me. He loves me. You were just something he used to try to forget me... obviously, it didn't work."

"I never pegged you to be this vindictive, Jeff. Matt's always spoken so highly about you. I thought you were a good guy." I said as I pushed him away. "I am, but not when it comes to Matt. He's mine and I refuse to share him with anybody."

Jeff went back in the room and slammed the door in my face. "Yeah? Well, Matt wants to see me! He said so himself! He's coming to ECW, so there!"

I, of course, got no answer.

**Reviewers deeply appreciated. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers, but this is for fun.**

**Mania... I'm watching and typing, my breath utterly taken away. I hate to say I know EXACTLY how this story's going to end- but at least the story'll never go on hiatus. Watching Matt and Jeff's match- I couldn't help but smile. Their passion and ability amazed me. Although I was hoping for a no decision win, I liked the outcome. That and the outcome for Edge's match meant that I could write my last chapters the way I wanted. **

**My fans, your support uplifts me. Slashdlite, I also think Jeff isn't like Bret- after all, Jeff's not going to try to brand Matt. (shudders) But then again, Shawn gave into and then refused Bret continuously for years- Matt's only been doing so for months. Jeff is nowhere near being driven that crazy. And Msnooky, for that heart to heart... Jeff doesn't know Matt's going home. **

**Matt/Jeff, Matt/Adam, referenced Shawn/everyone whose ever existed in the RAW locker room, mentioned Adam/Amy/Matt, Matt/Evan, mentioned Randy/Cody, and Randy/Sex**

**Rated M. **

**The sixteenth part picks up on Saturday March 14****th****, in the home of Matt Hardy, previously also the (temporary) home of Jeff Hardy.**

**Matt Hardy**

I finally got home around six. I went inside, dropped my bag, and fell onto my couch. "I need some serious R and R." "As in, Rated R?" I jumped- Adam came out of my kitchen, eating a sandwich.

"Damn it, man, how'd you get in here?" "Matt, the key hanging from the tree is inventive, but not exactly well hidden. At least you didn't hide into under the welcome mat." "Adam, I want to be alone. How'd you even know I was coming here?" Adam walked over to me, bent down to face me, and said, "The Grapevine. Ted DiBiase overheard Hunter, Ted blabbed to Randy, and Randy called me. But that's not important. What's the matter, Matty?"

"Get out of my house, Ad..." "Your safety blanket was faulty?" Adam asked. Shit, he got me.

"He chased Evan away," I said sadly. I didn't want him to know my problems- Hunter and Shawn already did, and that was too much. "Matt," Adam said, "Matt, I'm here for you, and I know about your breakup. I saw Evan run from the hotel." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. And I didn't want to risk the dogs chasing me away."

This was the first time in a long time that I've really looked at Adam Copeland. Before, through my anger induced haze, Adam wasn't a person- he was a monster, and the way he never let me forget it made me hate him all the more. But soon I forgot it all, and then I just forgave. Now, I see everything- and he's not Jeff. He wasn't creative at all, was void of a sweet tooth, he's not as undyingly loyal (first time that was ever a plus), and at least he didn't ruin my relationship with Evan.

Oh God, I'm going to regret this.

I pulled Adam onto the couch with me, making him drop his sandwich. He squeaked in surprise, but didn't protest when I pulled off his short/ Adam stopped my hands when they slid down to his pants. "Are you sure, Matt? I want you a lot, but don't do this unless you're sure."

"I'm sure," I said. _Because you're not Jeff... _I didn't say that aloud, of course. But I thought it.

Adam buried his face in my neck and bit it. I gasped as Adam massaged my neck with his lips. "I want you all to myself," he whispered in my ear, "Don't let anyone else touch you." He kissed my ear, then my forehead, and finally found my lips. After a deep kiss, he came up for air and said, "Oh, Matty's _delicious_." He started kissing my collar. "I'm going to fuck you so good that you will never even think about another man." He pulled off my shirt with a grin.

"In the hot tub, I didn't get a chance at that navel of yours- I hear it's a sweet spot." Adam kissed my belly button and licked around the edges. Damn, that felt good. "So fucking gorgeous," Adam moaned, kissing a trail up to my nipples. "I was only with her because it was the closest I could get to being with you. I didn't mean for you to find out- but, when you did, they wanted to milk a performance out of us- they never let you get over it."

He bit my nipple gently, stretching it a little. He licked it softly and it instantly became hard. "All I wanted was to be friends with you again- to be lovers. I love you. I-" I grabbed his chain and pulled him closer. "Shut the fuck up and show me what you got." Adam grinned. "Your wish is my command."

Before we knew it, we were both naked, and Adam was giving me a pretty damn good blow job. For someone whose only been with girls, he was like an expert- he looked for soft spots and massaged them with his tongue. He was humming something that made me shiver in excitement. Wait... I know that song... I pulled him off.

"Yes Matty?" "You can't do that! I'll get a hard on every time I hear your theme song now." "That's what I want." He twisted me around, and I thought he was going to enter me. And he did... though not quite as I expected.

His tongue entered my cavity, wiggling around and causing me to moan. This has never happened to me, but damn was it good. I moaned out his name and his tongue went faster. He obviously wanted me to shout out his name. After I did, Adam pulled back and said, "You're ready for me."

Adam eased into me but, once he was in, he was no longer gentle. He rammed me, going deeper than he ever has. "My god..." "Nuh uh, Matty, God has nothing to do with this. Say my fucking name."

"Adam," I moaned. He hit me again, making me say his name louder. "Tell me you're mine," Adam whispered. "I'm yours!" Adam was hot in me, making me hotter. Ohhh....

Adam cummed in me, and I cummed soon afterwards, his own spasms making me do so. He collapsed on my back and kissed my shoulder. "I'm yours too, Matty. I love you."

**Adam Copeland**

"Matt?" I whispered. "Hm?" he said, not looking up from under me. I traced his spine with my finger, eventually stopping at his ass. I rubbed it, and he laughed. "Adam, we just did that."

I couldn't help but smile. I didn't think, when I pulled out my phone and began taping Jeff and Matt going at it, that things would turn out this good. I was alone, with Matt, at his house- and I just had mind blowing sex with him. "You know I can't stay here for long, right?" Matt nodded. "You have RAW on Monday."

"Yup. I want to spend as much time with you as possible." I kissed his shoulder, but Matt said solemnly, "Am I a whore, Adam?" "Huh?" "A whore." "No!" I laughed. "Matt, why would you ask that?"

"I dated Evan and I slept with you, Jeff, and Randy..." "That time with Randy and me doesn't count, Matt. We kind of forced you to." "But that still leaves about four times with Jeff and once with you."

"Listen Matty- you love Jeff, and you love me. You're confused, and that's okay. Especially since Jeff and I have been messing with your head. But no more. Consider me a good guy." Matt turned and grinned at me. "Are _you _a whore, Adam?" I brushed his lips with mine.

"I'm YOUR whore." I sucked his bottom lip on the scar from where he bit to keep himself from moaning- proof that he cared about me. Matt just smiled with his eyes and grabbed my waist.

My phone rang and Matt pulled away. He grabbed my phone and I said, "Shut it off. Things were just getting good again." "It's Jeff," Matt said incredulously. "What? I don't even have Jeff's number!"

"I'd know his number anywhere," Matt said. He picked it up and pressed the speaker. "Adam you fucking prick, where the hell are you? I have to talk to you." "You kiss daddy with that mouth?" Matt said.

"M-Matt? What're you doing with Adam?" "Gimme," I took my phone from Matt and said, "You'll see, Jeffy." Matt saw me go into the camera function and tried to stop me, but it was too late- I took a picture of him in all his naked glory and sent it to Jeff.

"Adam!" Matt hissed as Jeff said, "What do you mean, I'll see? Adam, let me speak to..." I laughed at the sudden silence, because I knew he got the picture. "You dick! Was that Matt's _couch? _What're you doing in Matt's house- with him naked?"

"Come on Jeffy, make an educated guess," I said, kissing Matt's forehead to soothe the angry look. Matt melted at once, shaking his head in amusement.

"Stay away from him," Jeff snapped. "Oh, Matt?" I said, turning to the elder Hardy,"Matt, do you want me to stay away?" Matt shook his head.

"Jeff, I want Adam to be here. But if you come, I won't open the door." I smiled. "Take that, little Hardy." I hung up the phone, shut it off, and gently tossed it away.

"Where were we?" I asked seductively.

**And Adam shows up at Cameron. Sorry folks, but Matt has to get over the incest problem- and Adam wants Matt badly. He wins for now, but we have half a month until Mania. What'll happen in those critical weeks?**

**What will Jeff do now?**

**Will Matt find out that not only Jeff but Adam also ripped apart his relationship with Evan?**

**And what's Evan going to do?**

**Reviewers deeply appreciated. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers, but this is for fun.**

**My fans, your support uplifts me. Msnooky, Jeff's not going home. (Unfortunately) He's got something else on his mind. And slashdlite, I know you seriously don't like Matt right now. Right now, here's the chart of sympathy (from least to most sympathetic):**

**1) Adam 2)Matt 3) Jeff 4) Evan**

**But you guys all decided Jeff was the most sympathetic, which shows me just how much you love little Jeffy. Unfortunately for him, he's loyal- his heart is broken for a lot of the story. I know, how mean (Jeff's just so cute! Did you see last night when he looked Matt in the eyes all upset-like? And he came out limping!)**

**By the way friends, I AM a prophet. Look back around the hot tub chapter- didn't I predict Batista would return and make the Orton beef an Evolution thing? Ha, maybe more nuggets of truth found their way into the story.**

**Matt/Jeff, Matt/Adam, referenced Shawn/everyone whose ever existed in the RAW locker room, mentioned Adam/Amy/Matt, Matt/Evan, mentioned Randy/Cody, and Randy/Sex**

**Rated M. **

**The seventeenth part picks up on Sunday March 15****th****, in a hotel where Jeff's problem leads him somewhere unexpected, on Tuesday March 17. on Evan redebut.**

**Jeff Hardy**

Karma's one supreme bitch, ain't she? I treated Evan horribly, and now I need his help. I went to Kofie's room, but Evan wasn't there. I tried Phil's room, but he was just making out with Barbara. I tried Ted, Cody, Michael Hettinga, Glen, Jamie Gibson, Darren, Shad, Jayson, Charlie, Chris Irvine... none of them saw him. I didn't want to try Randy's room because everyone knows how tight he and Adam are, and it'd be suicide to talk to Shawn or Hunter, who somehow convinced themselves that I'm the Antichrist. I didn't do anything too bad, did I?

I went to Mickie, Candice, Beth, Melina, Jillian, and Layla's rooms, but no go. And then I remembered and hit myself for being so stupid. Maybe Oscar will know where he is! I went to his room and knocked, and the Ultimate Underdog answered.

"Jeff Hardy," he said, in a way that told me that Evan didn't disclose the whole story about Matt and me.

"Is Evan here?"

"No." "Yes," Evan pushed past Oscar to look at me. "What the fuck do _you _want?"

"Look, I know I treated you like shit yesterday, and I'm sorry, but I need your help." "You need me?" Evan laughed hollowly, "You need my help? Well, go to hell, freak Hardy!"

"Matt's with Adam!" I shouted before he could slam the door in my face. Evan's eyes bugged out. "What... Adam?" I nodded. "Adam doesn't do relationships, Evan. He's more of a hit and go type of guy, a fuck em and leave em. And that's what he'll do to Matt- he'll fuck him until the novelty wears off. Then, he'll bounce to the next thing, leaving Matt heartbroken."

"You sure?" "He did it to Amy," I said. Evan leaned against the wall. "Well, what're we going to do?" "Not we. You. Matt's going to run from me for a long time. The incest angle is a giant mountain to climb over- I shouldn't have rushed him. But you- you're simple. Matt can like you without guilt. You never stole his girlfriend, and you're not his baby brother." It hurt me to say so- all I wanted was to embrace Matt, to kiss and to love him. But Matt isn't ready for a relationship with me.

"Evan, Matt's confused. His confusion's led to all this twisted mess. But I'd prefer he'd be with you than with Adam." I let out a half smile. "Come on. We have to get to Cameron before-"

"No. This'll be best done at ECW, where Adam won't be. After all, if I'm seducing him, it should be on my turf." I laughed aloud. The idea of Evan seducing anyone was hilarious. Could he pull it off?

**Evan Bourne**

I peeked out from backstage, looking for Matt. I couldn't see him at all. My phone vibrated against my pocket and I saw it was Jeff.

Jeff: Matty there?  
Me: IDK.

I heard my video Montague, and I got ready to go out. I just had to trust that Matt and I had something special. I took a long look at my opponent, Jamie Gibson. He means nothing. I could finish him off quick. He didn't matter.

I came out, high energy as always, and searched for Matt as I did my entrance Then, as I made the peace sign on the turnbuckle, I saw him. He smiled and I grinned. This win would be for him. I went loose on Jamie, eventually hitting the Shooting Star Press and winning, and I ran out to see Matt. As I ran, I began to feel more and more ridiculous.

I can't seduce Matt! I can't be a siren. And, if Matt's confused, I should help him straighten it out, not confuse him further. That's why everyone gets and loses him- they confuse him, manipulate him to get what they want, instead of caring about him.

I saw Matt waiting and I ran over. He was about to say something, but I stopped him. "You don't have to apologize, Matt, you need to take a step back and end all of your romantic or sexual relationships. Not Jeff, not anyone to forget Jeff, not anyone who flirts so incessantly that theyfinally get you to cave. You need to work on fixing you, and Jeff, Adam, and I are stopping you. I might love you, but I'm here as a friend from now on. Break off whatever it is you have with Adam and work on fixing Matt Hardy, okay?"

Matt smiled. "You're way better than I deserve, Evan. But- how do you know about Adam?" I shook my head. "It's time you understand how cutthroat this race for your heart really is. I'll tell you everything I know."

-

You have one new message

"Evan, my angel, thanks for the advice. I'm going somewhere to get my mind straight. No one can know where, but if you need me, call me. I won't pick up, because my phone'll be off, but I will call you back. Until then, I love you Evan Bourne."

-

"So you didn't seduce him," Jeff said, leaning against the door to my room.

"If we play games with him, we'll push him away," I snapped, "Let him get his head straight and, in the end, whoever his chooses will have his complete heart."

Jeff nodded, but I couldn't tell if he liked the news or not.

"I guess it is for the best. You set Matt free. I shouldn't have fucked with his mind in the first place, and who knows? Maybe I wouldn't be heartbroken talking to another man about seducing the man I love." Jeff sighed. "I either need to wait for Matt to embrace his feelings for me or I have to let him go."

**Hey. Listening to **_**Crash **_**by Decyfer Down. It's the song from the Mania brother vs. brother promo video, and it was an inspiration on the last chapters. I suggest you all listen to that song- it was a wonderful choice to set off the situation.**

**Evan decided not to seduce Matt. (What a relief. Evan doesn't look the type.) Now, Matt's off to telll on Ultimate Opportunist that he needs to be alone right now. How will Adam take the news?**

**Did Jeff give up? What's going on in the Extreme Enigma's head?**

**And if Matt decides to stop running from his problems and just ignoring the love, what will be the drama? (Don't worry, these next chapters are awesome)**

**Reviewers deeply appreciated. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera. Or sour patch kids.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers, but this is for fun.**

**My fans, your support uplifts me. Msnooky, Jeff's in for this long ride. But I tell you what: next sex scene, I'll warn you beforehand, and you can hide under the bed or in the closet or something. Slashdlite, Evan's the least pushy of the guys who like Matt, so he gave good advice. Matt was too confused and everyone, including Matt, was being selfish. That's why Evan sprouted some good advice- he's not thinking about himself.**

**Ah... The story's changing. We're going from the Matt denies Jeff arch to the Interference arch. What makes this arch so special? Read on... (Certain friends have bigger roles to play, though)**

**Matt/Jeff, Matt/Adam, referenced Shawn/everyone whose ever existed in the RAW locker room, mentioned Adam/Amy/Matt, Matt/Evan, mentioned Randy/Cody, and Randy/Sex**

**Rated M. **

**The eighteenth part picks up Tuesday March 17. after Evan's advice, and Friday March 20th, when Shawn fought Kane, Jeff fought in an Extreme rules match against The Brian Kendrick, and John Cena broke up the alliance Edge and the Big Show made.**

**Matt Hardy**

**I**I breathed as I reached Adam's room- how would he react to the news that this thing we had was over? I knocked on the door and, a few seconds later, I was pulled into the room and into a deep kiss. Adam pushed me into the wall and grinned. "I missed you, Matty." He twisted his fingers into my hair. "You look so good."

"Adam, wait." Adam kissed me again, pushing in deeply. I pushed him away and said, "I'm here to _talk _to you!" Adam looked confused for a moment, but then he said, "Whatever it is, the answer's yes."

"It's not a question, Adam." Adam grabbed my hand, worry filling his eyes. "What is it?" I exhaled and said, "Adam, we can't do this anymore." Adam looked like someone slapped him with a brick. "What?"

"We can't, Adam. I might only like you because you're not Jeff. And that's not fair to you." "No, it's not Matt. I don't care... I'm in love with you. I just want to be with you." "I need to fix myself, Adam. I'm hurting you, Evan, and Jeff- I have to stop this."

"No. Matt, THIS is hurting me. This..." Adam pulled me into his embrace. "I love you, Matt. Don't leave me." "I have to." "No. No, you don't. I...  
"I do. I didn't tell you the second reason why I have to leave you." I reached for his pocket and pulled out his phone. I quickly went through the videos, eventually finding Jeff and I together in the bathroom. "You've been fucking with my life, Adam. You drove Evan away, and then lied to me about gym. Groping me at RAW. My house. The stupid deal you had with Jeff. You have no right to play with my life like this."

"Matt please let me explain..." "We're all doing stupid things- you and I need t take a step back. Maybe we'll end up together, maybe we won't. I don't know- but I will only be with you if I love you as much as you love me."

"Matt," Adam begged, but I shook my head.

"You can't trust anybody if you can't trust number one," I said. I turned away and left.

*

That Friday

"Un-be-fucking-lieveable," John Cena said, watching Shawn wobble into the room, "The whore's at it again." "Who was it this time?" Evan asked, pulling his face away from Jeff's fight on the backstage television.

"Glen," he said, which was responded to by fits of laughter. "It's not funny! You try being felt up in a locker room after a grueling match." He shot a look at Cena. "I'm not a whore. It's not my fault that EVERYONE wants me."

"Ah, but how about the ones who went up that sweet ass?" Cena asked. Shawn sat angrily. "Only five throughout my whole career, John!" "Don't I know it," Cena whispered to Evan, "I was one of them."

"Hey- Jeff won!" Evan yelled. Shawn, Cena, and everyone else in the room looked up. Jeff was on his way out, ready to break out without showboating for the fans. "He must really miss Matt," Cena said, "They're really close- I wish I had a relationship like that with my brother." "No you don't," Evan whispered.

Jeff entered the room, his face paint runny from all the sweat, "God, that was a hoot. I need some fucking candy." Jeff went to the vending machine and ordered a Sour Patch Kids, but the machine spat back out his money. Jeff pushed in the money again, but it spat it out again. "Take my money and give me my candy, you stupid whore!" Jeff shouted, punching the machine. He tried to push the dollar in again- but it spat it back out.

"You didn't expect me to cooperate after you hit me, did you?" Jeff jumped as I crawled out from behind the machine, laughing. "Matty!" Jeff ran over and put his arms around my neck. Damn, that feels good.

I pushed away and said hit to everybody. Then, I took Jeff's dollar and put it in. The Sour Patches immediately fell down. "How did you do that?" Jeff asked, happily taking the candy. "The dollars go in face up, Jeffro." Jeff grinned and said, "That's why I need you."

He kissed my cheek, making black makeup rub off on me. "Cena," Shawn said, "Can you take the posse for a walk? Evan, the Hardys, and I need to talk." Cena did as he was told and, once he was gone, Shawn said, "Well, Jeff, I thought I should, well... not apologize, because I have nothing to apologize for, but to tell you I'm okay with you. You gave Matt his space. I know now that you're not like him." Jeff looked at Shawn, not knowing about Bret, but I said, "He's praising you."

"Well, if you love someone, maybe you should let them come to you." Jeff smiled at me. "I swear I won't attack you anymore- unless you want me to attack you." "So, Matt... things clearer now?" Evan asked. "Yup. I think I should stay single for a while- for my own good."

Suddenly, the door opened- Adam came in. "Matt! You're back!" Adam hugged me, and then he noticed the black smudge on my cheek. Oh no...

"Oh, I get it. Jeff's been molesting big brother again?" "Back off, Copeland," Jeff sneered. Shawn shook his head and stood between the two men. "There will be no..." But Adam just said "YOU back off Jeffrey."

"Got to hell, skank!" "Jeff, stop!" I hissed, but Jeff didn't listen. "You first, bitch." Suddenly, Jeff jumped over Shawn to hit Adam. "Stop!" Evan shouted. Evam and Shawn tried to pull Jeff off of Adam, who was fighting angrily. Once Jeff was off, he marched out of the room. Adam followed suit and also left, in the opposite direction.

"Adam!" Shawn shouted. He turned to me. "Go get that idiot before we're all in trouble! Adam's in the main event, while Jeff's down for now. You're on thin ice as it is; Vince'll blame you." "But Jeff.." "I'll get Jeff, and I'll tell him that you wanted to go get him, but we had to protect our jobs. Okay?"

"Thank you, Shawnie." With that, I took off, following Adam.

**Of course Adam and Jeff fought. It was only a matter of time.**

**As this portion gets started, it'll take a while until good cliffhanger questions are formed, so I guess I'll just ask:**

**What's going to happen next time?**

**Reviewers deeply appreciated. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera. But right now I wish I did. **

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers, but this is for fun.**

**My fans, your support uplifts me. Knife-of-Romance-my-nemesis, welcome to the craziness. You're still in for one hell of a trip. Slashdlite, EVERYONE loves it when Jeff carries on conversations with inanimate objects. As for stupid Adam... well, I'm not sure Adam'll be the object of your dislike for much longer. (whistles innocently) Oh, and Msnooky? Jeff wants me to tell you that he's flattered, but his type is 6'2'', dark hair, dark eyes, male wrestlers who obsessively care for their little brother until that one time before the Rumble that they had sex. Sorry! (Jeff shoots a lustful look at Matt, whose trying to ignore him but is kind of turned on)  
**

**My friend Dev complained about het seeping into my story. (shakes head in disbelief) There are straight people in the world, Dev! The hets are Shawn/Rebecca, Hunter/Stephanie, Matt/Amy, Adam/Amy, and Phil/Barbara. All just MENTIONED. Get over it, Dev. **

**Matt/Jeff, Matt/Adam, referenced Shawn/everyone whose ever existed in the RAW locker room, mentioned Adam/Amy/Matt, Matt/Evan, mentioned Randy/Cody, and Randy/Sex**

**Rated M. **

**The nineteenth part picks up on Friday March 20th, before John Cena broke up the alliance Edge and the Big Show made.**

**Jeff Hardy**

Fucking COPELAND! How dare he treat me like that- like Matt's his property to get jealous over! I wanted to burst out 'Matt's mine!', but I had to keep my cool. If I didn't, I'd push Matt away again. I at least wanted to be friends with him again.

"Jeff! Jeff, hold up!" I turned and saw Shane following me. "Are you okay?" "Yeah... well, no. Adam's getting on my fucking nerves."

"He bugs everyone. That's what makes him Adam Copeland." Shane led me to a bench and we sat down. "What did you two fight about?" "Matt. Adam wants Matt, and I don't think he's good enough. He hurt Matt before; he'll do it again."

Shane nodded. "I remember how he was after he found out about Amy and Adam. But, apparently, Matt doesn't." "What?"

"well, I don't know how to say this, but Matt went running after Adam when you guys separated." "What?"

"Come on, Jeff, don't say what again. It's true; he ran after Adam without a word. I think he might like Adam back."

"That's a lie," I aid, "Matt said he was single." I couldn't let Shane know how I felt- that would be disastrous.

"You can be single and have a crush on someone. And Matt's definitely got a crush on Adam Copeland."

**Adam Copeland**

"Adam?" I turned around and saw Matt running after me. "Adam!" I stopped, my hatred for the younger brother overcome by my love for the older one. "Adam, you can't go. You're going on stage in, like, 20 minutes!"

"You think I care about fighting for Vickie Guerrero?" I snapped. The lip paint was still on his face, marking him like a dog. I licked my sleeve and began to wipe it off. "It bothers me," I whispered, looking at his cheek, "I know you're better than that, but I remember how Jeff went after you..." Matt moved away, but at least Jeff's lips no longer stained him.

"You can't leave just because you're jealous that my brother kissed me on the cheek," Matt said, "We're trying to have something like a normal relationship." "It can never be normal, Matty. He wants you too badly. But I want you too..."

"Adam, _please._ I'm trying to stay single while I'm still confused." I smiled softly, trying to mask my anguish. "Let me kiss you, Matt." Matt's eyes popped. "No! Are you nuts?"

"Come on, Matty. Give me some hope." Matt shook his head, to signify no. "Come on, Matt. What could one little kiss hurt?" Matt sighed and said, "No tongue, Copeland."

"I'm fine with that." I pulled him into a deep kiss, hopefully making Matt question his decision to stay single. "I want you to remember me, remember this. I want you to think about me when you finally decide you no longer want to be alone." "Go to the arena, Adam. And don't you dare leave again." "Why would I leave? You've motivated me, Matt."

"I hope I don't have to do that all the time." I laughed. "I don't want you to have to do anything. I want you to want to do it." We started heading back to the arena when I was hit with inspiration.

"Oh, and Matt? My match at Mania will be dedicated to you." "Don't say that, Adam!" "Too late; I already did."

**Matt Hardy**

"Okay, I got Adam back before anyone could miss him," I said, walking back to Evan and Shawn, "Where's Jeff?" "Didn't find him, man," Shawn said, "And, when I asked around, I heard that Jeff and Shane left together."

"Oh." What am I feeling? It couldn't be jealousy- Shane was our friend for years, and he's most definitely straight. What was this queasy feeling I had?

"We'll meet up with him at the hotel," Evan said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "You know that he doesn't blame you, right? The fight wasn't because of you." "Yes it was," I said, leaning against the wall, "It was about me, it was because of me, and I think these little confrontations'll continue until..."

"Until what?" Evan asked. Shawn sighed. "Until he chooses one and sticks to him. Adam's a big main eventer, and, if Matt keeps distracting him, Vince might decide that Matt's not worth the trouble. Problem is, Jeff is also a main eventer now..." Shawn grinned at me. "That's the Soap Opera Hardy I know, always getting himself into sticky situations."

"I hate you, Shawn Michaels."

"Oh, please, everybody loves Shawnie!" Shawn yelled, and then he slunk off humming his own theme song. Evan and I laughed and followed him.

**This chapter is crazy short. It's sort of a transition for things to come, I guess.  
**

**Aww. Poor Jeff. He thinks Matt's in love with Adam. **

**Misinformation sucks. I know, because I told a bunch of people that Shawn broke the streak for kicks on Monday, and they all tried to crucify me after RAW. (HBK was cheated!) Who knows if Jeff'll learn the truth? (Once again, yours truly knows)**

**Does this mean a new beginning for Matt/Adam?**

**Is Matt/Jeff dead?**

**What's going to happen next time?**

**Reviewers deeply appreciated. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera. But right now I wish I did. **

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers, but this is for fun.**

**My fans, your support uplifts me. Msnooky, once again, Adam's off limits. He still has a ginormous role to play in this story! (Sighs as she takes away the crowbar) Don't worry, I don't think Jeff/Matt's over yet. (Oh snap! Did I say yet? Does that mean they will be over? Or am I just teasing?) And Slashdlite, Matt is jealous. But, um… every other question'll be answered soon enough!**

**Matt/Jeff, Matt/Adam, referenced Shawn/everyone who's ever existed in the RAW locker room, mentioned Adam/Amy/Matt, Matt/Evan, mentioned Randy/Cody, and Randy/Sex**

**Rated M. **

**The twentieth part picks up on Saturday, March 21, in a hotel, and on Sunday, March 22, same hotel.**

**Jeff Hardy**

I must've pushed Matty too far. I must've hurt him beyond belief with that stupid stunt last week in his room. Did I play with his heart so badly that he stopped loving me and fell in love with Adam Copeland? Adam Copeland, of all people! The guy who ruined his life just four years ago! How could he… how could I?

I thought about this all Saturday, paying no real attention to the dumbbell I was under (I don't do exercise). What I was paying attention to was the group training session taking place across the room. I stole looks at Matt, who was working out with Evan, Shawn, Cena, Hunter, and Adam. My heart panged as Adam offered to spot for Matt with the barbell. They looked so close… could I have screwed up?

Didn't really pay attention to anything on Sunday either. This time, though, I ended up running from the room, hearing the laughs from Matt's group. I thought we were going to try to be brothers! Why wasn't I invited to these things? I began running around the hotel, trying to run from that happy laughter.

"Hey." Randy Orton fell into step with me, running at my pace. "Don't you look like a sorry sack of shit."

I nodded. "I did everything wrong, Randy. I thought Matt was the one messing things up between the two of us, destroying our relationship, but no. I was always the problem in our relationship. It was always me."

"Okay- just so we're sure, I know you're in love with Matt, and we're talking about a romantic relationship." "You do?"

"Yeah. Matt practically admitted it once to me- and then you threw yourself at him that time you were drunk." "You were there?" I asked incredulously. I know I woke up with Matt there- but he brought others up? I vaguely remembered a flash of blonde and I felt sick- Adam was there too, watching me in my drunken stupor. God, the smug bastard must've gotten some satisfaction out of that.

"Don't doubt the power of Randy Orton," he said, "Now, you think that pretty Matty doesn't love you, from what I just heard. That's pretty stupid of you. He wouldn't have waited with you until Shane came that time you were drunk if he didn't care. He wouldn't have seen you through rehabilitation and given you a home if he didn't care. He wouldn't have run out to the ring like a chicken with his head cut off to congratulate you on your title win if he didn't love you."

"But… what if he loves Adam more?" I asked. Randy shook his head. "Now, I love Adam Copeland like a really hot fourth cousin, but have you noticed how Matt looks at you? He hasn't admitted it yet, but I'll tell you this: he's in love with you."

I shook my head. "If he does, then why did he run after _Adam_ on Friday?" "I don't know! I wasn't there! Did you try asking Matt?"

"I didn't even think he wanted to talk to me," I admitted. "Well, go do that instead of moping." I laughed. "Am I really getting advice from Randy Orton?"

"Yes, and you better listen well, because if you don't fight for Matt, you will lose him to Adam."

**Matt Hardy**

"Jeff didn't answer another call?" Evan asked, worried. I nodded and said, "Do you think he's mad at me for chasing after Adam instead of him on Friday?"

"Maybe a little. But that wouldn't be enough to keep Jeff away from you. He loves you, you know." I nodded as Evan asked me what I wanted for dinner. I shrugged, and Evan went off to order some pizza.

Suddenly, a loud knock filled the room. "Either of you planning on getting that?" Shawn screamed from the other side of the room. "You're near the door!" I shouted. "Yeah, well, I'm busy."

"Doing what, exactly?"

"Raiding the minibar!" Evan sighed. "He does that because he knows we'll pay for it. Matt, just go get the door." I shook my head and went to the door. As soon as I opened it, a hand grabbed me, pulled me out, and dragged me to the ice room.

"Shane?" He looked angry, almost disgusted. At me. Is this about the fact that I've been ignoring him? "Look, I know that you and Shannon have been collateral damage in this whole sticky business, and I will make it up to you two…"

"You were right," Shane finally snapped, "You should be pushing Jeff as far away as humanly possible. What you two did… it sickens me."

"You know?" I asked. "I heard your puppy and the whore talk with you guys on Friday, and, well, know everything's so clear. You and Jeff…"

"Matt!" "Don't you dare call Evan and Shawn that," I said, ignoring Evan. "Matt!" I heard Evan open the door, probably looking for me. "Tell him that you're alright and then tell him to buzz off," Shane hissed.

"Peachy!" I shouted back, "I'm just talking with a friend. Wait inside for me, okay?" Was Evan was back inside, Shane said, "Listen. I know that you know that this shit is wrong. How could you let this happen?"

"I didn't plan to sleep with Jeff, Shane! And I've been fighting it for months now…"

"You haven't been fighting anywhere near hard enough. Stop calling him. Stop talking to him. Ruin all his Extreme Rules matches. Attack him in the parking lot before Wrestlemania. Fuck Adam Copeland on Jeff's bed. I don't care- just make sure that he knows and accepts that he will never get into your disgusting pants ever again."

"You want me to rip his heart into pieces!" I exclaimed angrily. "It's the only way to save you two from each other and the unnatural things you feel," Shane shot back, "You two came from the same womb, for God's sake! You two took pictures together- when Jeff was still in diapers! The very idea of fucking Jeff should physically sicken you. You're brothers, God damn it!"

"I am staying away from him. But that doesn't mean I have to- wait. Wait a minute. Have you been deleting all my calls to Jeff?"

"Uh huh. Jeff wants you badly- and any inch you give him will lead to you two making more perverted mistakes." "What's wrong with you?" I asked, "Why are you doing this to me- to Jeff!"

"I'm protecting you both. I love you two like you were my own brothers, and that's why I'm going to make sure that you two stay away from each other. I mean it, Matt- after Mania, you better steer clear of Jeff."

I shook my head. "I don't think you get me, Matt." Shane pushed me into the wall. "Stay away." "I'm not afraid of you," I spat, pushing him away. I began walking back to my room, not wanting to hear anymore from my 'friend'.

"Whoop-dee-do. I don't care. Just stay away from Jeff."

**And Shane's shown his hand. No, he's not in love with our Enigma- he wants to save him and big brother Matty. How far will he go to keep the brothers apart?**

**Is Jeff giving up on Matt? Just how upset will he get?**

**What will Matt do about Shane, if anything?**

**And is Adam planning on capitalizing? **

**What's going to happen next time?**

**Reviewers deeply appreciated. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera. But right now I wish I did. **

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers, but this is for fun.**

**My fans, your support uplifts me. Sorry, but the next chapter's a little far- I'm going to be gone for a while. But I will update as soon as possible.**

**Welcome to my world, RatedRAuthor. Slashdlite, Shane thinks he's doing what's best for them. and, even though Matt will look for Jeff, things will happen that will keep the brothers apart. After all, fate is twisted. ****Msnooky, Shane is also kind of off limits. (Sorry!) Matt thinks he can handle him. (Thinks. Does that mean Seraphalexiel has something planned? Of course she does, but that's not the point.)**

**Matt/Jeff, Matt/Adam, referenced Shawn/everyone who's ever existed in the RAW locker room, mentioned Adam/Amy/Matt, Matt/Evan, mentioned Randy/Cody, and Randy/Sex**

**Rated M. **

**The twenty first part picks up on Monday, March 23, at the hotel and in RAW. The one where Jeff fights Dolph Ziggler/**

**Matt Hardy**

I trudged up to Jeff's room first thing in the morning. I didn't tell the guys- I didn't want them to worry- and I angrily hit on the door, pretending it was Shane. No answer. Tried again. No answer.

"Excuse me," I said, stopping the maid. "Yes?" She said, Spanish accent dripping off of each word. Then, she saw who I was and her mouth dropped. Ha. It's good to be recognized. "My friend is in there, and he's not answering. Can you-"

She nodded in reverence and quickly opened the door- but no one was there. The room looked uninhabited- the bed was made, there were no bags anywhere. I ran out, not addressing the cleaning lady, and I went to the reception desk. I couldn't just ask for Jeff- I have to keep up the pretense that we hate each other. So, instead, I asked for Shane.

"Mr. Helms checked out last night," the receptionist said, "Sorry, sir." I held back my anger and went back upstairs- Evan was there alone.

"Hey. Shawn left a little while ago- are you okay?"

Was I crying or something? Why would he just ask that out of nowhere?

"A little," I answered. There was a time I'd give anything to have my brother stay away from me, but now that he's gone, I feel like an inmportant part of me is missing. I felt this way before, especially when I started ignoring our friends so that I wouldn't have to explain my betrayal to them, but at least Jeff kept trying to gt into my life. But now... I feel weird.

"Hey," Evan said, "Don't worry! I'm sure he'll get in contact with you. Just relax- we could put on _Chuck _or something and relax!"

I laughed, comforted instantly by Evan's innocence. "You always know exactly what to say, Ev." I sat next to him as he put on the TV. Even if I can't find him, Jeff will come find me- it was only a matter of time.

**Jeff Hardy**

Loud shout, quick battle, a bit of a teaser for things to come. Face paint I knew big brother'd ridicule me for later. A few hand motions, a quick search to see if he was in the stands. He's not here. I thought he'd come to see his new friends- or Adam. But Matt didn't appear, so I shouted out some stupid stuff- something along the lines of he'll learn what real pain is soon.

Why wouldn't he talk to me? Did I really hurt him that much?

I have to know.

"Shawn!" I shouted as I entered the backstage area. Cody and Ted turned around, the only ones near the door.

"He's at the Boss Lady's office," Cody said, "Hey? I have a proposition for you..."

"Later." I darted over to the GM's office and opened the door.

"Hey!" Stephanie cried. "Look, this is my office, You can't just barge in here!"

Hunter and Shawn looked up and, seeing me, Hunter calmed down his wife as Shawn walked over to me.

"Yes?" "Why is Matt avoiding me?" I asked. Surprise stretched on Shawn's face. "Avoiding you? Jeff, you've been avoiding Matt. He's called you- texted you-"

"No he has not!" I shouted.

"I assure you, he has."

"Then why haven't I gotten anything?" I retorted, "Huh? If Matt's so set on contacting me, I would've got something." I grabbed Shawn's shirt angrily, feeling hurt and lied to. Hunter growled protectively, but Shawn shook his head, calling him off.

"I don't know why you haven't gotten them, but he has called. He's tried. Believe me or don't. I don't really care. All I know is that I'm telling you the damn truth."

I stared at him angrily, but then I let him go. I pushed him away and walked out, wishing I got a better explanation than that.

"Man, I hope he doesn't tell Chris he saw you here. He looked scary hungry the last time I saw him."

I heard laughter from out the office, and I wished I could just go back in and beat them up. Damn it, why should they be happy when I'm this fucking miserable? I need something to get my mind off of things. Anything.

"Hey!"

I turned around sharply and faced Chris Irvine. "What?"

"S-sorry man. I didn't mean to scare you."

Ah, misinterpretation at it's best. "You didn't scare me. So, what's up?"

"I'm looking for Shawn. Have you seen him? A bunch of the guys told me he went this way..."

I laughed, seeing my chance to forget. "He left for the night, Chris. But, uh- maybe I can help you."

"Help me with what?" Chris said, blushing.

"I KNOW why you're looking for him. And I think I can help you with your problem, if you get my drift."

Chris's cheeks grew beet red, and I knew I was right. And I was going to definitely be distracted tonight.

"Uh... I'm in room 527. Meet me up there later, okay?"

*

Chris came with a grunt and rolled off of me. I sighed- Chris was good, but he wasn't who I wanted to be with. I wasn't who Chris wanted to be with either, and he let me know it- he shouted out Shawn's name a couple of times during sex. But whatever,

Chris rolled his fingers through my hair shyly.

"I'm sorry- I wasn't all here, with you."

"Neither was I," I said truthfully.

"Who were you with?" Chris asked, "I mean, you know I was with Shawn, but who were you with?"

I pictured his dark hair, his eyes as he asked me if I was ready. What we had felt natural. What Chris and I had- not so much. I mean, he had lube. Who has lube handy when they're not even sure they're going to get laid?

"Nobody you know," I sniffed- I think a tear might've fell. I had to stop it; I couldn't let Chris see me cry. "I think I should go." I stood up and began dressing.

"Wait!" Chris ran over and hugged me close. "You're my friend, man. It's one thing for us to mutually let out our lust. But don't leave here and think you can whore yourself out. Whoever it is that's denying you- he doesn't know what he's missing."

I smiled and pushed him away. "Thanks Chris."

"I mean it. Don't whore yourself out."

"Yeah, I know."

I know what you said, Chris... that doesn't mean I'll listen.

**See how upset our poor Jeffy is? Everyone handled this situation poorly, and now he's having random sex. While this pairing is feasable, the next one won't be. I don't even know where I came up with it. It makes no sense, it's not even cute- but it's going to happen. Who will it be? And how far is Jeff willing to go?**

**Will our favorite brothers ever reunite?**

**Where's Adam and Evan fit in in all of this crazy nonsense?**

**What's going to happen next time?**

**Reviewers deeply appreciated. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera. But right now I wish I did. **

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers, but this is for fun.**

**My fans, I'm back!!!!!!!!! NeroAnne, I'm glad to welcome you to the madness. Really, I love your stuff. Slashdlite, sorry. I thought about the White Knight angle, but, when I saw the following Smackdown, I knew I couldn't. Jeff still looked head over heels about Matt. Msnooky, thanks. I love you too. And I did have loads of fun. ****By the way, since you're all really awesome, I wrote a oneshot Hardycest just for you! It's called **_**Sheriff Hardy and the Bandit. **_**It has nothing to do with the story, but it's smutty goodness.**

**Matt/Jeff, Matt/Adam, referenced Shawn/everyone who's ever existed in the RAW locker room, mentioned Adam/Amy/Matt, Matt/Evan, Jeff/random superstars he has sex with to forget Matt, mentioned Randy/Cody, and Randy/Sex**

**Rated M. **

**The twenty second part picks up on Tuesday, March 24, at the hotel and in ECW, when Evan and Tommy Dreamer (I love that guy) fight Tyson Kidd and Jack Swagger.**

**Evan Bourne**

I went to ECW alone. Shawn refused to go because of something with Natalya and Tyson Kidd (He didn't really explain why he didn't want to see them, but apparently it has something to do with Bret Hart) Matt decided to hang back with him, and I ended up alone.

Shane Helms was there for the tag team lumberjack match. When I walked in, he shot a look at me and asked if Matt came with me. "No," I said. He laughed. "Wow. I mean, unbelievable. Matt let his puppy off the leash?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, unsure if I heard right. Puppy? He patted my head like I was a dog and said, "Get ready for your match, Evan. I'll see you around." How dare he treat me like that? I'm nobody's dog!

Tommy found me and started making jokes, and a weight was lifted. Shane Helms was far from my mind as we wrestled Tyson Kidd and Jack Swagger.

When we won after I pinned Tyson, I saw someone unexpected in the stands- Jeff Hardy. He mouthed for me to meet him, and I nodded. I went outside to meet Jeff, waiting patiently. Where is he? Probably got sidetracked with the vending machine. I...

A sharp pain filled my head. I fell, seeing stars as I did. I felt sharp kicks at my abdomen, making me double over in pain. Why didn't I get changed first? I could've and my cellphone or something!

After one last kick, I felt my attacker grab my legs and drag me away. Te ground scratched at my back as we went. He threw me behind a dumpster and moved away, leaving me alone.

"Matt... Please... Someone... Help..."

I stood there for a while, alone, until Gabriel, Alicia, and Jay Reso arrived. Jay was bragging about these two ring rats who did each other for his entertainment when Gabriel threw his soda out and saw me. "Holy bubble and squeak! Evan, are you alright?"

I answered by falling into unconsciousness.

**Jeff Hardy**

Where the fuck is Evan? I looked around, trying to find him, but he wasn't here. I went into the locker room, but Tommy Dreamer and Tyson Kidd both told me that he never came back to the locker room. Is Evan avoiding me too?

I angrily walked out and bumped into Jack Swagger, who was wearing his stupid belt. "Jeff Hardy?" "Yeah, Hi," I said.

"Hey, I'm Jake Ha-" "Yeah, I know. We met at the Rumble." He smiled and said, "That's right, we did. How's Matt?"

"Confused," I answered honestly. "Ah. I was looking forward to a feud with him. Well, I know I'm not much of a ratings giant." "You seen Bourne?" I asked.

"Evan? Nah, man. Don't know where he went." Jack laughed. "I feel like I know you, Jeff. Matt spoke about you all the time." "Really?" I said, although I didn't really want to talk about Matt.

"Yeah. Creative and crazy, fun loving and sweet. That's why this stupid storyline's making me laugh- no one who talked about his brother with such fondness could ever let jealousy tear their bond apart. Matt loves you so much."

I felt my eyes burn. Shit, did this guy HAVE to say that? "I don't want to talk about Matt," I said. I moved forward and kissed him. Jack's eyes widened, and then he grabbed my arms and pushed me off. "My car, okay?" His eyes were filled with lust, and I imagined Matt with that look.

"Yeah. Let's do it."

*

In my mind, it wasn't Jack who carried me to his car- it was Matt. It was Matt's chocolate eyes that looked me over adoringly while he gently took off my clothes. It was Matt who kindly, almost as if he was unsure if he should, pushed into my cavity and fucked me.

"Harder," I moaned. Jack pushed inside, but it became harder and harder to pretend he was Matt- Matt's thrust made me complete, while Jack's inept thrusts just reminded me what I was missing. Jack came; I didn't. I faked completion, happy as hell that Jack didn't notice that I didn't cum.

"You want to come back to my hotel room?" Jack asked, kissing my shoulder. I laughed. "Jake, this was sex. You know that, right?" His eyes filled with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I meant that I will not be seeing you again. Jake, this was a one night thing." Jake got off of me, pulling on his clothes. Was he angry? "Wow. I guess I didn't know you at all."

"What do you expect? We don't know each other!" I yelled, sitting up, "What, did you fall in love with Matt's Jeff? The one he told you about in the locker room? Well, that was stupid. You fell in love with fucking stories! You fell in love with me and you didn't even know me."

"Well, neither does Matt. Get the hell out of my car." I felt my anger rise. "Fuck you!" I pulled my pants back up. "Fuck you, Jake." "Now I think Matt could beat his beloved brother. If he saw the real you-" I slapped him.

"Shut up! You know _nothing _about Matt and me." I pushed away, fixing my shirt as I did. How could I let an ECW baby brat mess with me? I saw Mike Mizanin and John Hennigan staring at me- they obviously saw me withouy my pants on. I stook up my middle finger at them and left.

**Matt Hardy**

"Hey," Shawn said, flipping through the TV guide. "Almost forgot. Matt, Jeff was looking for you at RAW." I looked up from the movie. "What? Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"I don't know! Sheesh, last night I was in that tag team match, and I was trying to dodge a horny Chris Irvine- it was kind of stressful!" Shawn shook his head. "Jeff hasn't gotten any of your calls, by the way."

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the image of my Jeff Hardy. "I already knew that." "What? You do? When'd you find out?" "Sunday. Shane Helms has been erasing my calls."

"That rat bastard! Let's beat his ass... if you want, I can call up an entourage the likes of which you have never seen!" He walked over to me and put an arm around me. "Do you think he went to ECW to look for you?"

"If he did, Evan would have the sense to call me when he faces him." "Hey!" Shawn said, pushing me. I laughed and jumped on Shawn, wrestling him until we fell off the bed, me pushing Shawn to the ground. Shawn pushed me, switching who was on top until we heard my phone ring.

"Holy crap!" I said. Shawn took advantage and pushed me down, pinning me o the ground. "Cheater," I grumbled. "Winner," Shawn corrected. He got up and grabbed my phone, throwing it at me.

"Hello?" I said. "Is this Mr. Matthew Hardy?" I was shocked- I didn't expect to hear such a serious voice on the other end. "Yeah, this is he. Who is this?"

"I'm Mr. Andrew Kettleburn from Mercy Pass hospital. I'm sorry to call you so late, but Mr. Bourne has you listed as his emergency contact."

_Emergency contact. _I sat up, a fear creeping through my system. "What's wrong with Evan?" I asked. Shawn gave me a worried look. "What's wrong with Evan?" He mouthed.

"Mr. Bourne was severly beaten and abandoned in a trash bin. You should come to the hospital immediately."

**Jeff... and Jack Swagger. I told you, weird as fuck. I don't even know where I got the idea. I can't even see it happening.**

**But come on- am I the only one who thinks Mr. Thwagger would be sexually incompetent? I hope not.**

**And onto poor Evan. I felt myself cry when I decided to get him beat. I don't know, he's just such an easy target. See Mike Knox beat him and Kofi again, and you'll think the same way.**

**Is Evan okay?**

**Is Jeff?**

**Will the Miz and Morrison tell everyone what they saw? (Yes) **

**And what'll happen when Adam makes his triumphant return? (Next chappie, buddies)**

**Reviewers deeply appreciated. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera. But right now I wish I did. **

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers, but this is for fun.**

**I love you all, my readers. And the comments for this chapter definitely made me smile. Neroanne, I know that Swagger/Jeff seemed like a foreign thought. Lucky me, it was Jeff, and he's so pretty that he fits with most people. (There are exceptions. You know them- you listed them on your page) And thanks, I wasn't sure. As for Gabriel... I had an English friend who used that expression, and I so borrowed it. And, about Jeff... no. No one on the ECW roster would call him, when you think about it. He doesn't have a lot of friends there. Slashdlite, will Evan and Jeff be fixed? I don't know. (I do, actually, but I can't tell yet) And, unfortunately, our Jeff will continue. You'll find out with who next chapter. (Not with Taker. He doesn't really play a role in my story) Msnooky, we all know you love Jeff, and you're sad about the road he's on. And you rock too.**

**Once again, the overwhelming love for Jeff inspires me. He deserves a happy moment. Will he get it? **

**Matt/Jeff, Matt/Adam, referenced Shawn/everyone who's ever existed in the RAW locker room, mentioned Adam/Amy/Matt, Matt/Evan, Jeff/random superstars he has sex with to forget Matt, mentioned Randy/Cody, and Randy/Sex**

**Rated M. **

**The twenty third part picks up on Wednsday, March 25, at Mercy Pass Hospital. Midnightish**

**Matt Hardy**

Shawn grabbed my hand and shoved his wedding band on my finger. "When they ask, you're Evan's fiancee, okay? They might not let you see him otherwise." I nodded and we went inside. We met with the nurse, who said, "Mr. Hardy?"

"Yeah." I gave her my ID for verification. "Is Evan okay?" "Well, Mr. Bourne is severly wounded. He didn't see his attacker, and his wounds aren't life threatening, but they're still pretty bad. He will be able to return to the ring by next Tuesday, but he is hurt."

"Can we see him?" I asked. "Mr. Hardy, although we have you listed as his emergency contact, we can only allow family-" I raised my hand, showing the ring. "I'm his fiancee." She smiled. "Alright. You can come. But your friend-" She blushed, looking at Shawn. She recognized the Heartbreak Kid, and she was trying not to fangirl out around him. "Has to stay here though."

"Cool," Shawn said, smiling. "I'm Shawn, by the way."

"I- I know. I'm Betsy, and I..." She grabbed her computer and turned it around. I laughed- her screensaver was Shawn's Playgirl photoshoot. Shawn smiled at her. "It's always nice to meet a fan."

"I-" Betsy blushed furiously before turning to me. "Follow me." Shawn went to sit with Gabriel and Alicia, who were sitting in the waiting room. I followed the nurse to Evan's room, but I was unprepared for what I'd see. Evan's rib area was mottled yellow, and I knew they'd soon become black and blue. He had a bump on his lead, his lip was busted, and on his back were these angry red scars. I couldn't imagine what he looked like when Gabriel found him.

"Mr. Bourne?" Betsy said softly. Evan opened his eyes and slowly sat up. "Matt," he said, his eyes smiling at me. Betsy clapped me on the back and said, "Alright, I'll leave you two alone." Betsy left, and I moved to Evan's bedside. "Damn Evan," I said, stroking his hair, "You scared us."

"Why did she let you in?" he asked softly, "I thought only family-" I held out my hand and showed him the ring. "Oh... so, we're married?" "No, engaged." Evan laughed a little. "I like the sound of that- uggh." He grabbed his side in pain, and I said "Lay down."

"No, I'm fine, I don't want to go to sleep-" "It's okay. Lay down. Get some sleep." "Will you stay with me, fiancee?" Evan whispered. "Yeah, I will." Evan's eyes began to water. "Why would someone do this to me?" I went to the bed and wrapped my arms around Evan before he started bawling. "I don't know, Evan. I'll protect you; it's okay." "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing! Evan, you're a great guy, and you didn't deserve this." Evan snuggled his head against my shirt, like that first Friday night when we tried at a relationship. "Don't leave me, Matt," he muttered, "I love you." I didn't know how to respond- I thought we were getting somewhere as friends. "Just say it back, Matt. Lie to me and tell me you love me back." Evan didn't look up at me. "I never stood a chance with you. I know that now. But... just tell me you love me."

"I love you Evan." And I started crying because I knew now that before his body was broken, his heart was. And if his heart resembled his body, I am the biggest fuck up in the world.

**Adam Copeland**

I drove to the hospital like a maniac. I know I don't actually LIKE Evan, but I love Matt, and I knew he'd be hurt over Evan. It was already Wednsday- about 3 in the morning- but when Jay called me about it, I just ran out. I went in and saw Alicia Fox, my 'wedding' planner, sleeping in the DJ Gabriel guy's arms. He was half asleep as well, head leaning against the wall. Tommy Dreamer was reading a book, Ricky Ortiz was asleep, Oscar Gutierrez was on his phone, and Shawn Michaels was just sitting there, staring into space.

"Shawn!" He turned and shushed me. He walked up and whispered, "People are sleeping, Adam. What's up?" "How's Evan?" I asked. "He's fine. Just battered." :His family here yet?"

"No. Evan didn't want us to worry them. But Matt's in there with him." Shawn smirked. "It was easy to get us to stay, since Nurse Betsy has a crush on me and Evan's fiancee's with him..."

My heart stopped beating. I didn't hear Shawn's sarcasm. All I heard was _fiancee_. I pushed past Shawn and ran to the back. Shawn tried to run after me, but an orderly caught him. I kept peering through windows, searching for the man I love. I finally found them, Matt laying with Evan's sleeping body in his arms. "Matt!"

Matt looked up. "Shut up, Ad. I don't want you waking up Eva- Hey!" I pulled him out of the bed and slammed him against the wall. "Engaged?" I hissed. I grabbed his hand and looked at the simple band. "Engaged? When were you going to tell me?"

"Adam, get off of me!" Matt snapped. "How could you say yes to Evan? Matt, I-" I moved in and kissed him. I kept on pushing against him until I couldn't breathe. Matt pished me away and said, "Adam, get the hell off of me. I'm not engaged to Evan, okay? I said that so they would let me in here."

I looked at him. "Really?" "Yes, Adam. Seriously. Now go away; Evan needs to sleep."

"Not without you." I grabbed Matt and struggled to pick him up. Once I did, I slung him over my shoulder. "Holy shit, Adam!" "Evan's trying to sleep," I reminded him. I carried him out, fighting his struggles. "Adam, let me go. You're going to drop me." Matt was very heavy, buyt whatever. "No, I'm not." "Adam, you're going to drop me!" he hissed.

"Then stop struggling and I won't." I brought him to the bathroom and put him down there, afraid I'd drop him if I held on any longer. "Damn it Adam, what's wrong with you? I-" I pinned Matt against the wall and kissed him deeply. "Matt, I need you. That one weekend- so perfect... Just let me touch you again."

"Adam, I can't be in a relationship when I'm not sure-" I fingered his member through the denim, causing a low, involuntary growl from Matt's mouth. "You sound pretty sure," I whispered. I could feel his cock hardening in my hand, and I smiled. "And you feel pretty sure."

"Adam, please... stop... Evan's hurt..." "Let's not deny what we need," I whispered. Suddenly, the door slammed open. "Do we have a problem here, Mr. Copeland?" Shawn asked.

"No." I let go of Matt, sure that he wasn't too hard that leaving him hanging would be cruel. I leaned to his ear and said, "Matt, think about it, okay? I'm yours, I swear." As I followed Shawn to the locker room, I began formulating a plan to prove it to him. Evan's attacker would pay.

Working so close to the General Manager of Smackdown does have it's perks.

**What's Adam's plan?**

**Is Matt falling for Adam?**

**Will Evan be alright? (The scene in his bed, when he says he gave up... that's something only my Evan would do. I have to write him a fic. I swear that boy deserves to be thrown a bone)**

**Who beat up Evan? (It's not a big mystery, just thought I'd add that)**

**And what will happen with Jeff? With Shane? **

**Reviewers deeply appreciated. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera. But right now I wish I did. **

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers, but this is for fun.**

**I love you all, my readers. But the end is coming! (sigh) Mania's in a week. Chapters are running out. So I'm dedicating this chapter to Evan Bourne, who will rule ECW one day. (Mark my words)**

**Hey, HighflyinJeffHardy. Thanks, I hope you like it. Slashdlite, Jeff's about to have something else on the mind. Snooks, darling, that's going to happen this chapter. This chapter ended up long because I wanted to enter in Jeff and Matt's confrontation.**

**Matt/Jeff, Matt/Adam, referenced Shawn/everyone who's ever existed in the RAW locker room, mentioned Adam/Amy/Matt, Matt/Evan, Jeff/random superstars he has sex with to forget Matt, mentioned Randy/Cody, and Randy/Sex**

**Rated M. **

**The twenty third part picks up on Friday, March 27, at Smackdown. Light Taker/Dark Taker confrontation day, and the thing with the dog. That was NOT cool, by the way. Not Light/Dark Taker- that was freaking awesome. Shawn deserves a medal.**

**Matt Hardy**

I entered Smackdown with one of the cutest little dogs (besides Lucas, of course), but I felt horrible. Why do I have to keep being the world's biggest asshole to Jeff about real things? Why couldn't I poke fun at the pyrotechnics?

I saw Shane as I entered, and I went to him. "Hey. Heard about your pet. Is Evan okay?" I nodded, although he made me angry- I had to ask about Jeff. "A little hurt, but fine. Ev's a trooper."

"Going to visit him after this?" "Well, he's out of the hospital and he's staying in my hotel room." I scratched behind Rollo's (that's the dog's name. Pretty bad one too) ears and said, "He's doing really well."

"Cool. Remember, Matt- stay away from Jeff. Just do your job and leave." Bastard. "Is Jeff okay?" Shane smiled sadistically. "That's not your concern, Matty. Just be a jackass and remind him why you two can never be together." I should punch his smug face in, but I guess he's trying to be a good friend.

I went to the locker room, feeling a bit of relief- Adam wouldn't be here today! I was on edge after the bathroom, but luckily, I had something more important on my hands- Evan. I had helping Evan out to deal with, and the kept me from thinking about Adam- and what he did to me.

As I dug through my locker, dropping off my things, I heard Mike and John- the Miz and Morrison- talking on the other side. "You heard about yesterday? Apparently, Jeff got Brian K up to his room. The Enigma's not so enigmatic, huh?" Mike laughed.

"Yeah. Maybe I should make myself available. Then, maybe I'll get a taste of the Enigma..." I snapped. I put down the dog and went around, pushing John as I did. I grabbed Mike's collar and pushed him into the lockers. "How DARE you talk about Jeff that way?" "Because your brother's a garden variety _slut_. The Priceless kids saw him make a move on Chris on Monday, we saw him pulling up his pants as he got out of the ECW Champion's car... I mean, I didn't personally see him offer his 'services' to Brian, but Brian's not the most discreet of guys. Face facts- your brother's a whore."

I slammed him into the lockers and threw him on the floor. "I'm not going to let you spread those lies about Jeff."

"They're not lies. Your brother's a whore."

I kicked him. "Stop lying!"  
"Ask around, Matt! Ask around. Ask Chris, Jake... hey, ask Jeff himself! He's a WHORE."

**Adam Copeland**

I followed Shane Helms out of the locker room and into the parking lot. Before he knew what hit him, I speared him into the ground. "Who-" "I bet you don't like getting pushed around," I said, standing up, "I wonder how Evan felt when you beat holy hell out of him."

"Adam?" Shane hissed. He tried to get up, but I kicked him back down. "I didn't do anything to the little brat!" "Liar!" I kicked him again. "I checked the logs, Shane. Who was the only wrestler other than Evan who wasn't either signed out or in the stadium? Don't try to lie- I know the answer. I checked the sign out books and the security tapes." Kicked him, this time in the chest. Right where Evan had his bruise. "You'll find being friends with Vickie's not so bad, especially since she's nice enough to do you favors."

"Why do you care if I hurt Evan fucking Bourne?" "Because we both know that the attack wasn't about baby Bourne. Why don't you share with the class how this all goes back to Matt Hardy. Beat up his weakest friend, his devoted little puppy... Why?"

Shane looked at me defiantly. "This wasn't for me! I did it for Matt and Jeff." "Excuse me?" I kicked him, a little higher this time. "Tell me how that works out. Matt loves Evan, and Jeff and Evan aren't exactly enemies. How do either of them benefit?"

"They're condemning theirselves. They have to stay away from each other, and I helped ease the process by preoccupying Matt with Evan. If anyone should support me, it's you. The way I hear it, you want Matt far away from him... and under you." I kicked him again, this time in the head. "I don't need you helping me." I bent down and grabbed his ear. "You stay away from Matt Hardy or I will rip you into pieces. Touch Evan or any of his other friends and I will destroy you. I will make what you did to Evan look like child's play. Do not test me. Understand?"

Shane nodded angrily, seeing how very serious I was. I would make good on the threat too- I'd destroy his pathetic excuse of a career, his body, his home... anything I could get my hands on. "Adios, Hurricane." I stood up and turned to walk away- and I found myself face to face with a group of wrestlers, Jeff Hardy in the front of the group.

"How long?" I asked.

"We came at the part when he said you want Matt under you," Jeff said quietly. Then, he broke. He pushed past me and angrily kicked Shane in the chest. "How could you? You know how much I want to fix things with Matt! Have you been deleting his calls also?" Jeff kicked him again. "Why would you do this to me?"

"You know why!" Shane screamed. I saw where this conversation was going and I turned to the group. "Disperse." They jumped and quickly ran inside. As soon as they were gone, Shane said, "You can't be a fucking incestual sodomist!"

"I can be whatever I want to be," Jeff said. "Including a whore?" Shane spat. Jeff froze. "Yeah, everyone knows that Jeffy's been giving it up left and right. But you're better off a slut than Matt's bitch." I had to grab Jeff to keep him from killing Shane Helms right there and then. "I'm in love with him!" Jeff yelled, "You push us apart, and you call yourself my friend? You made me crave any other touch so I wouldn't miss him, and you call yourself my friend? Go to HELL, Shane!"

"I'll see you there, Jeffro." I carried the younger Hardy away, only putting him down when we were inside. "Adam, let me go..." "You'll be like him if you go after him again. If you beat him like he did Evan, you'll lose Matt." Okay, I want him to lose him, but not like this. And it worked. Jeff calmed down, and I let him go.

"He took Matt from me," he moaned, leaning against the wall. "Whoa Jeff," I said, stopping him, "I'm not here to comfort you. I'm not your friend, Hardy. I want your brother in my bed, in my home as his own too... and you want the same. Face facts- I want him away from the Shanes and the Jeffs of the world."

"Too bad you can't protect Matt from the Adams of the world." Jeff smirked. "Adam, he'll never love you like he loves me."

"I believe you once said he'd never sleep with me either. But he did. The proof's on your phone." I gently slapped his cheek. "You're going to lose, Hardy. Matt's crumbling, and guess what? I'm not his brother."

**Jeff Hardy**

I marched away from Adam, still mad about the whole thing, but I had a brother to reclaim. Adam couldn't be right. Matt's mine. I couldn't have screwed things up. What if I have a disease? Can't shake Matt itis. That's it.

I thought I loved Beth, but once I had Matt, I was just over her. Everything and anything I once thought made Beth my special, unique snowflake seemed trivia, unimportant. All that mattered was Matt. I thought I could do it again- sex that makes the person you once thought was special fall away. But Matt was just more and more special.

I must be a fucking masochist. Everytime I try to get close to Matt, something jumps out to hurt me- from Shane to Adam to Evan and to Matt himself. Matt was worst of all, the way he threw himself at Adam and Evan just to kick me away. But I was unhappy away from him, just as, if not more, unhappy as I was when Matt taunted me and hit me. I came back, even after Matt hit me with a chair. I came back, even after he threw me out of his house. All because I was hoping that one day Matt'll throw away the stupid rulebook that says we can't be together and he'll take me home. I'll wake up everyday with my fingers twisted in his hair. That night, the one that changed us, that would be our night every night. Hot sex and falling asleep in each other's arms. We'll cook each other meals, and Matt will say my name the way only he can.

I'm such a stupid idealist.

I went to get Matt after his fight with Ron. He was in the locker room with the dog, which caused my heart to pang with thoughts of my Jack, and Shawn, who was completely decked in white. I didn't know Shawn's plan but, by the look of it, it was an awesome one.

As soon as Matt changed into normal clothes, he told Shawn he'd meet him later and let the dog run ahead of him. I made kissing noises and the dog, a friendly little bugger, ran to me happily. He started licking my face and I thought of Jeff.

"Hey, Rollo! What's-" Matt took one look at me and he changed. I saw it, the look I knew only I deserved from him, but he immediately hid it. Oh yeah, I still fucking got it. "Jeffro," he said. Nothing else need be said.

I put down Rollo (Isn't that candy? No dog should suffer the injustice of being named after food) and smiled at him. "I know everything. I know what Shane did." "You do?"

"Yeah. And he attacked Evan." Matt's eyes widened, but then he began to march away. I grabbed him and said, "Adam and I took care of it." "That.. that bastard... I never thought he'd go that far..."

Matt turned to me and grabbed me, this time being the restrainer. "Tell me you haven't been having random sex and I will believe you." I can't believe he brought that up! Who told him? Why did everything I did bite me in the ass? Everyone pays but Matty. But I could understand- he was on a fucking pedestal. I put him there, me and Adam and Evan, all starving for his attention. And my hands pushing him up made him throw away all his morals. I did this to him, and to me, and to Evan. Adam was safe from harm, because he was selfish.

"Jeff, you tell me you aren't having random sex, and I will believe you." Matt was pleading with me, begging me for it not to be true. I just smiled and said, "I refuse to lie to you, brother dear." Matt laughed hollowly, almost fading. Only his fingers stood there, tight on my arms, keeping me still. "So it's true." Matt let go of me and roughly kicked the nearby wall. "I fucked you up too."

Hearing his anguish made me want to wrap him in my arms. So I did just that, wrapping my arms around his godlike chest. "Matt, I don't blame you. It wasn't you. It was Shane." I felt Matt tense, like he was about to fight, but I calmed him. "No. You can't leave. You and I can be brothers, can't we?" But I wasn't touching him very brotherly- it was a lover's embrace. We couldn't be anything else now; we were trapped in each other's orbits. I turned Matt to face me and laid my head on his shoulder. "I love you. I can't let you go. Stay with me." Arms now around his neck. I could feel how perfectly I fit into him, like if I was his missing half.

But it was Matt who lifted my chin and met my lips in a sweet kiss. "There. Don't you dare go into anyone's room, or invite anyone into yours." I felt my temper flare. He thought he could make a good bye kiss so perfect? No, that wasn't good bye. That was Matt's pathetic attempt at good bye. I was his drug, just as much as he was mine. He thought a patch or gum could hack the addiction, but no, they couldn't. Nothing short of a new addiction could free him from me.

"Why? I'm not _yours_, am I?" I looked into Matt's eyes. He was getting angry too. Good. That meant he also felt the passion here. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't keep my bed warm." Matt took a two can play that game look and said, "For the same reason I shouldn't have let Adam Copeland fuck me."

Okay, that's it. I pushed him into the wall and said. "If you're not going to fuck me, love, don't you dare tell me who I can and cannot sleep with." "Blackmailing me, Jeffro?" Matt shot back, "Fuck you or let you sleep your way through the roster? Is that it?"

"No, you stupid fuck!" I grabbed those cute cheeks of his and said, "You've made it perfectly clear that you don't want to be my lover- although little Matty's said otherwise. You're not allowed to act jealous."

"Jealous!" Matt's attempts to play angry slipped. "I just don't want to see you get a disease- or have assholes like the Miz and Morrison talk about you like you're their next meal." "Worried?" I couldn't be angry anymore either; this was the Matt I love. "I didn't know you cared." I kissed him again, and this was a message- _It's so not over, Matthew Moore Hardy. _"I'll do what you say. Anything you ask. And I mean anything." If you weren't waiting for it, watching attentively, then you wouldn't have seen it. But I did. Matt's lust was evident for all of a millisecond.

"I got a promo shoot, Matt. Why don't you go return the dog to whoever owns it and think about exactly what went down here." I walked away, safe with the knowledge that, I was always going two steps forward and one step back. And I would slowly but surely get to Matt.

**Just when you think the Hardycest died... **

**Jeff has a way with Matt, doesn't he? (Grins evilly) If they weren't backstage, I'm sure we would've got Chapter 14 Redux. **

**Is Adam or Jeff going to win?**

**Is a certain friend of the Hardys going to hear about Adam, Jeff, and Shane's confrontation in the parking lot? What's he going to do once he does?**

**...for those of you who can't get the hint, Jimmy Wang Yang saw it. And he's going to call his old tag team partner.**

**Will Matt ever choose one?**

**Can Shawn get any cooler? (Once again, 16-1 sounded so much better...)**

**Reviewers deeply appreciated. **

r


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera. **

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers, but this is for fun.**

**I love you all, my readers. But the end is coming! (sigh) Mania's in a week. Chapters are running out. So I'm dedicating this chapter to Shannon Moore, my hilarious little supporting character, and Shane Helms, who I love, although he took a dark turn in the fic. You won't rule ECW, but maybe you'll do better there than on Smackdown.**

**NeroAnne, thanks. Shane just didn't realize he was dealing with Adam Copeland too. As for Hardycest, I'd like to think of it like I think of my Matty- it will not die. Snooks, sorry, but the action kind of died for a while... I looked ahead, and there's only two more REAL sex scenes. (Not counting Matt's dreams) Kind of why I wrote **_**Sheriff Hardy. **_**Slashdlite... really? You were surprised? As a writer, I'd like to hear who you thought hurt my Evan. And yes, I do mean Shanny. (Welcome back, man. Your cameo in Jeff's drunken chapter made me want to write you in again)**

**Matt/Jeff, Matt/Adam, referenced Shawn/everyone who's ever existed in the RAW locker room, mentioned Adam/Amy/Matt, Matt/Evan, Jeff/random superstars he has sex with to forget Matt, mentioned Randy/Cody, and Randy/Sex**

**Rated M. **

**The twenty fifth part picks up on Saturday, March 28th, in a hotel. Two brothers in different places are about to get visits...**

**Matt Hardy**

Jeff's teeth gently grazed my nipple, expertly bringing it to full erectness. He went to the other one and did the same, licking my nipple before biting it. I moaned, grasping his ass and teasing at his hole.

"God baby," Jeff said, pushing his cock against mine, "I want you so badly." I pushed a finger into his hole, hearing a gasp escape his pretty lips. "I want you too, Jeffy. So very badly."

Jeff grinned. "Well, come get me." He grabbed my hair and brought me up to a kiss that made fireworks, almost literally, go off. His lips fit onto mine so perfectly. We must've been made for one another.

"Wow, is that morning wood, or are you just glad to see me?" My eyes shot open, tearing me away from an awe-aspiring dream. There, at the foot of my bed, was Adam Copeland, a grin on his face. "Who let you in?" I groaned, sitting up. Kind of wanted to see where that dream was going. Damn Jeff for making me feel all those things last night.

"Evan. He's doing way better, by the way. Does he know about Shane?" I nodded, remembering Evan's heartbroken face when I told him Shane Helms did that to him. He couldn't believe it... after all, he never did anything to the guy. Evan's so guileless... why would anybody hurt him? Oh, that's right. Matt fucking Hardy thought he could screw with everybody's life, so long as he and his little brother were apart. What a fucking prick.

"I've only caused him pain." Adam looked at me, almost unsure if he heard right. He sat next to me and threw a comforting arm around me. "Evan'd tell you that you've caused him nothing but joy if he wasn't in the shower. It was Shane, Matty. And Jeff and I were the ones who broke his heart with that video recording."

"A video of me making out with my own brother while I was still with him... and I wasn't even with him for a week. And if he knew about the gym..." "Stop it, Matt. The pity party's not attractive at all. You've made mistakes, but haven't we all? I know I have." Adam said that last part bitterly, looking into my eyes with the silent plea for redemption. "Remember whe we were imagining going to Wrestlemania with Jay, Jeff, Amy, and Trish back in the old days?" Adam smiled. "I remember it everyday, man. The idea of three of us going in as champions, and the other three going in as the number one contenders..." Adam sighed, as if he could see us, all young and happy. Before the cheating, lying, and incest broke us all up.

"It's not how we imagined it, but we're all going! I'm going to be in the main event, you and Jeff are in one of the most anticipated events, and I have no doubt that Jay will be Mr. Money in the Bank." I grinned. The old days had a way of doing that to me. "And then our Wrestlemania dreams'll come true next year." "Hell yeah!" Adam shouted, before turning to me with a smile. Oh, no. Oh, fuck. He's not going to kiss me, is he? That's the last thing I need in the midst of my Jeff drama.

Thankfully, Evan rejoined us, fully dressed. I smiled- seeing him smile again made me happier. "We should do something fun," Evan announced, "You're about to leave me for Wrestlemania training, so let's have some fun before you do."

Adam clapped his hands, struck with an idea. "There's a carnival in town! We have to go!" He grinned like an idiot. "There's awesome rides, games to play, funnel cakes..." "And a teddy bear I have to win!" Evan shouted. "The injured guy DEMANDS we go to the carnival." I laughed.

"Alright. I'll see who wants to go."

**Jeff Hardy**

"Jeff?"

I didn't want to wake up, because, if I did, I'd have to look at mysef in the mirror. Friday night...Quite possibly the worst best night of my life. I was disgusted and pleased with myself over my masterful manipulation of Matt, satisfaction and shame over how I beat Shane, and, most importantly, security and fear in what I told Adam.

_He'll never love you like he loves me._

I mean, was I right? Was Matt so in love with me that the incest problem would soon be a thing of the past? That the guilt free sex Adam offered would no longer tempt him?

"Jeff?"

Matt was so beautiful, even when he was so conflicted. I wanted to ravage him right there and then. How could Matt have such a problem with our relationship when I accepted it so easily? Well, I was always called the crazier of the two, the nuts one. Maybe I am nuts, and I shouldn't be with Matt.

Who am I fucking kidding? Even if I shouldn't, I'm going for him.

"Jeff!"

Whose fucking yelling while I'm trying to contemplate my stupid life? "Open your eyes, Fruit Loop." I gasped and obeyed, knowing that it was none other than my Shanny. And, indeed, Shannon Moore was sitting next to me on the bed in mine and Shane's room. Ha, like that jellyfish had the balls to return. I had his stuff while he stood far, afraid of the wrath of Jeff Hardy.

"Hey Shanny," I said quietly. I smiled, my way of saying hi after being awoken, but Shannon didn't return the smile. "You'll never guess who called me yesterday."

"Shane?" "Nah, man. It was Jimmy." Ha, stupid redneck china man couldn't keep his mouth closed. I don't know how to have this conversation; I never really had to put the truth between Matt and I, our twisted lives and love, into words for someone else.

"He told me that Adam was beating up Shane in the parking lot, and that you joined in. Weird, huh? Makes no sense. After all, Jeffro doesn't like Addy, Addy doesn't care about Shane, and Shane and Jeffro are best friends. So this had to be a lie. But it wasn't." Shannon paused for a second, almost unsure if he should continue. "So, I asked Shane what the issue was. And you know what he told me? He said that Jeff Hardy was hell-bent on going to the fires of perdition, and that he couldn't stop him from falling into sin. I asked what he meant, but he didn't answer..."

"He means that I'm gay, Shannon," I said. "Oh. Um, I never pegged Shane for a fag bash-" "Well, it's not homosexuality per say. I'm in love with one guy, not attracted to the whole coup of them. And you know him pretty well."

"Oh, fuck no. Is it me?" Shannon groaned playfully. "No," I said. Might as well get it over with. "In fact, it's Matt." "Yeah, well, Matt's a real cool guy-" Shannon froze, fully comprehending what I said. "Matt? As in, Matthew Moore Hardy? As in, big brother Matt? About 6'2'', dark hair, dark eyes..." I nodded, and we just sat there, feeling the impact of my revelation.

"Oh, Jeff. Oh, _Jeff._ Oh shit. Fuck me." Shannon finally laughed, "So that's what's been going on, then? Did Matty and Jeffy do the nasty pasty, Matt realize that you're his brother, push you away, Shane find out, and he tried to keep you two from playing pirates again?"

I sat up, disgusted by Shannon's forwardness. "Did you _have _to say it like that? Like I want to think of my brother as a butt pirate." "Sorry." Shannon pushed me back on the bed and laid down next to me. "I don't know anything anymore, Jeffro. Matt was my best friend, and then he started avoiding me. Your brotherness, the strongest brother bond I've ever seen, was broken. And now I can't look at Shane for what he did to Evan Bourne. I can't talk to Matt without him running away. I just... I just want to fix things." He grabbed my hand, sadness dripping off his voice. Sometimes I was so self centered, not remembering that Shannon and others were also affected by Matt's and my convoluted affair. "And if I have to be the best man at a Hardy wedding to do it, damn it, I will."

"You're okay with this?" I asked incredulously. Heck, he accepted it faster than I did. But Shannon just shrugged. "You two fairies were always extra close, kissing each other and shit anytime you got. You've never been right in the head, and, after the whole Amy fiasco, I never want to see Matt broken again. And you could never break hios heart."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." I sighed. "But he doesn't want this, Shanny. Or, he doesn't want to admit that he wants it." "Yeah, well, Matt's a stubborn jackmule. It's one of his least attractive qualities. But I don't doubt that all he needs is a little time." Shannon and I just laid there, enjoying each other's company and breathing in the crisp air. "Let's fix this, Jeff."

"How?" I asked.

We started to think, and we both got an idea at the same time. "You first," I said.

"It's simple. We turn to the underground world of texting. Give me your phone, Skittlehead. I've got spies and informants to call." I laughed. "What's your idea, Jeff?" I stopped laughing and said, "Do you have your tools?" "Yeah. Why?"

"Why do you think?"

**Shannon, vulgar as ever. : ) God, you have to love that reject.**

**So, the gang's off to the carnival! What's going to happen there? **

**What's Jeff's plan? What's Shannon's?**

**Will Jeff or Adam make the next move?**

**Who will Matt let in?**

**Reviewers deeply appreciated. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera. **

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers, but this is for fun.**

**I love you all, my readers. But the end is coming! (sigh) Mania's in a week. Chapters are running out. So I'm dedicating this chapter to Randy Orton, my favorite heel, and his pals Cody and Ted. Randy had a great role in this fic... sigh. Best and only threesome scene I've ever wrote.**

**To the many who favorited this story, thank you. Just knowing that the story has a following makes me feel good. Dehlia666, thanks. And guess what? I'm updating. Welcome to the Twisted Fate-iverse. Snooks, they won't let Jeff go- he has too big a following. They'd sooner get rid of Matt. (Squeaks at the thought) And I hope Jeff Hardy finds all the happiness in the world with Beth. Some women are born lucky... sigh. Neroanne, we ALL love the Hardycest. And Shannon was rude to diffuse a potentially awkward situation. I mean, if Shannon was serious... oh God. Slashdlite, remember, Adam and Matt were once friends, and have all the potential to be again, but another love triangle gets in the way. Shannon's plan and Jeff's plan will all be clear soon... let's just say an element from chapter 2 made it here. (The flashback before the Rumble)**

**Matt/Jeff, Matt/Adam, referenced Shawn/everyone who's ever existed in the RAW locker room, mentioned Adam/Amy/Matt, Matt/Evan, Jeff/random superstars he has sex with to forget Matt, mentioned Randy/Cody, and Randy/Sex**

**Rated M. **

**The twenty sixth part picks up on Saturday, March 28th, at the carnival.**

**Adam Copeland**

"I hate rollercoasters, I hate rollercoasters..." "Evan!" Matt shouted, sitting in the seat in between Evan and I, "You are a high flier! How could a simple rollercoaster freak you out?" "Because I'm in a flying metal death trap!"

Shawn, on the other side of me on this rising car, laughed his ass off. Behind us were Hunter, Cena, Randy, and Cody. Phil, Barbara, Kofie, and Oscar were off in other parts of the park, probably playing games. But none of it mattered; the only thing that did was the mere inches that separated Matt and me.

We reached the top now, and Evan was screaming 'No', almost begging to get off the ride. Cody was yelling in happy anticipation, and I was sure John was squeezing the bars in fear. Ha. Big baby. I'll kick his ass at Mania.

"One- two- here we go!" Cody screamed, like the child he was. As the rollercoaster fell, I leaned forward and kissed Matt on the cheek. The flash went off, letting me know that my little dropping kiss was now on camera.

I bought the pic- it was awesome, by the way- and we hurried to the next ride, and then the next. We finally stopped when John puked after the Tilt-a-Whirl. Shawn took an epic picture of it, and I was sure that it would find it's way on the website.

To let John's stomach settle, we went to the Tunnel of Love. There were two lines, and, to be with the person you want, you'd have to be on the opposite line. John, Cody, Hunter, and I all went to the other line. Cody was first, to sit with Randy (they're going to fuck on the boat, I'm sure), and Hunter threatened Cena with bodily harm if he thought he was getting on the boat with Shawn. So I begged Cena to get on with Evan so I can sit with Matt.

"Nuh uh, bastard. If I don't get some action, well, then, neither will you." I pointed out that Hunter wasn't getting action either, but he said, "Come on, Ad. Shawn's so pretty that just sitting with him enhances the whole experience."

So, I did what any self respecting ultimate opportunist would do: I offered to buy him a funnel cake.

As I got into the ride, I shivered with anticipation. Although Matt and I have fucked, we have never been on a date, and this was like one. Then, I gasped as my partner walked in.

"Evan?" I shouted. Evan sat in the boat. "Hey." "Evan, where's Matt?" I said, leering at him. "Oh. Shawn let a pregnant lady skip him- she's apparently Triple H's biggest fan- so we're all in different orders." My face burned- I'm paying Cena to grope Shawn on a romantic boat while I sit with Evan Bourne? Whose sitting with Matt, then?

I hope this boat moves fast, because I want off this stupid thing- and I want to see Hunter kill Cena to make up for the fact that I have to buy him a funnel cake.

**Matt Hardy**

I sat in the boat quietly, waiting for my partner. The boat was about to move alone when the guy who facilitates the other line shouted "Wait! We got another!" And then, the person I least expected to see walked in.

Jeff and I didn't say anything as he sat in the boat. I waited until we were in the middle of the tunnel to say, "How'd you know I'd be here?" "Cody Rhodes blabbed." "Oh." We kept moving and, suddenly, Jeff's head laid against my chest. "Don't say anything, Matt. Just enjoy the ride."

"Sorry about Shane," I said. "Don't be. The bastard meant well. Now shut up and enjoy the ride. Don't let our drama ruin it." Jeff lifted my arm and forced it around his body. I felt weird- this was too comfortable, as if Jeff belonged there.

"Hey." Jeff looked up at me. "Yes?" "What do you want?" "What do _you _want, Matty?" He asked, smiling. In his mind, the two answers were the same.

I looked at him, his blissfully happy face over how close we are, and I couldn't help but smile back. This was my Jeffro, my Enigma, my brother... not my lover. At least, that's what I told myself.

"Shannon knows." I looked down in horror. "What?" "I told him. He supports us, by the way." "Us?"

"You and me, Matt. This. Our love." "Jeff..." "You're going to deny that you love me?" Jeff raised an eyebrow, smirking a little. "I thought we were beyond denial, at least."

"Let's not go there. So... Shannon's okay with this?" Okay, he wouldn't be the first to accept it- Evan, Adam, Hunter, Shawn, and Randy all took it pretty well- but this was Shannon. Our lifelong friend. His approval definitely meant things were different now. "Even offered to be our best man. Although I'm pretty sure we can't get married, it's the sentiment that counts." Jeff snuggled closer to me. "He wants to be your friend again."

"I never stopped being his friend." "Yeah, well, you stopped seeing him, calling him... you cut him off." "I'm sorry for that."

"Well, don't tell me, Matt!" Jeff said, practically squealing. "I don't need to hear you apologize... not for that, anyway." I blushed- we had to stop. This was really starting to get to me.

We reached the end of the tunnel when I noticed a bandage on Jeff's neck. "Another tattoo, Jeff?" I said, rolling my eyes. There's my crazy little brother. "Yeah. Shanny gave it to me earlier today. Was waiting to see you to pull it off." Jeff got out of my arm and pulled off the bandage. Next to the Hardyz logo was Codependence, the design he showed me before we had sex for the first time. And now I realized what Codependence meant. I didn't understand it when it was a drawing, but it was so clear now that it was on his skin- it was green and brown, my eyes and his, intertwined and one. I could see Jeff's unpredictability and my reliability, his openness and my hesitation, and our combined strength and love.

"I realized that Codependence was our symbol, a real representation of you and me, shortly after the Rumble. Could you believe it was Van Dammit who told me?" Jeff laughed. "He was looking through my drawings, and he says 'Jeff, man, this is about you and Matt, right?' And I was like, is it? And I then knew it was- Rob always knew these things. That's my love for you, Matt. Every tattoo on my body reflects my feelings for you."

Before I was forced to answer and potentially dig myself into a ditch, the boat came out and I saw Shawn begging Hunter to stop beating up Cena. "He didn't touch me, Hunt!" Shawn yelled, "Stop!" "Nuh uh. I'm going to kill this asshole. I keep good on my threats, Shawnie."

Evan and Adam looked up and saw us. Adam's features grew dangerously angry- he stood up and marched to Jeff, but Evan got in the way. "No fighting!" he yelled, "Hunter's already at John's neck, and Randy and Cody got kicked out for indecent exposure."

"We don't need to fight," Jeff said quickly, raising his hands in surrender, "I didn't try anything. Promise." Alright, here's a confession, and I guess it truly highlights how selfish I am- I like it, the feeling of being chased. Randy was right; after a few relationships where I was the more devoted one, including my relationship with Amy, I liked being more devoted on. And that's what these little confrontations between Jeff and Adam made me feel- good and bad, guilty and happy and upset and satisfied. I suck, don't I?

Soon, we heard Shannon laughing as his boat came out- he was alone, but he was grinning. "That was sooooooo relaxing. Let's go again!" I went over and pulled him out of the boat and into a deep embrace. "I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend," I said.

Shannon gasped. "Wait... are we friends again?" "You bet your ass, reject." "WHOOOOOOOOO!" Shannon picked me up and began spinning me around, happy that this division was over. Hunter stopped hitting John long enough to watch the spectacle.

"Jeff! Get your skittle-Crayola ass over here!" Shannon yelled, not putting me down. Jeff went into the embrace as well, and I eventually was back on my feet. Suddenly, things were like before all the confusion. And I preferred this feeling to anything else- I had to hang onto it.

**Ah, the tunnel of love. What a perfect place for more drama to unfold.**

**And Adam's plan FAILS. Shannon and Jeff's succeed. But the most important thing is, Shannon regains his friend!**

**The tattoo sort of caused the whole thing, so I thought it was perfect for what Jeff wanted- reaching out to Matt. Wish I could show you all the tat, but I guess you can imagine it.**

**Big shout out to RVD. I freaked out when he came out during the Rumble. Miss that guy. **

**Is Jeff's grand gesture enough to get to Matt? Or does Adam have an ace up his sleeve?**

**Who will Matt let in?**

**Reviewers deeply appreciated. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera. **

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers, but this is for fun.**

**I love you all, my readers. But the end is coming! (sigh) Mania's in two DAYS!!!!!!!! Chapters are running out. So I'm dedicating this chapter to Triple H, the enforcer behind Shawn's attempt to protect Matt, and every other character who made a cameo. **

**To the many who favorited this story, thank you. Just knowing that the story has a following makes me feel good. DevtheDeviant, I'm not really welcoming you, since you've been reading the whole time, and it feels weird to address one of my fans as someone not rooting for Jeff. So... Slashdlite, we're about to address what that tunnel made Matt feel. Unfortunately, becuase he's afraid of losing Shannon again, it's not romantic , you are ot stalking me. If you were, anyway, I'd probably come out with a hot chocolate for you. You're awesome, pal. And I hope the Jeff stuff gets settled soon, but I'd understand if he's burnt out- that's all those swantons catching up with him.**

**...Dev, my best slash friend, loved this chapter, so you all might hate it. He's bugging me to write a Matt/Adam, because I owe him for lying to him... twice. I told him Edge lost at Backlash earlier. Wow, I'm mean. He practically cried. And he's also mad because he knows I'm thinking about a Oneshot Hardycest over Jeff tying Matt to the table. God, that was hot.**

**Matt/Jeff, Matt/Adam, referenced Shawn/everyone who's ever existed in the RAW locker room, mentioned Adam/Amy/Matt, Matt/Evan, Jeff/random superstars he has sex with to forget Matt, mentioned Randy/Cody, and Randy/Sex**

**Rated M. **

**The twenty seventh part picks up on Saturday, March 28th, after the carnival and Friday, April 3rd, at Smackdown.**

**Adam Copeland **

When we finally got back to the hotel, I was more than happy to leave Jeff. I couldn't stand the lustful looks he threw at Matt. Matt, Evan, and I went back to the hotel room, and Evan fell fast asleep right away. Matt went to the shower, telling me to see my way out, but he should've known I had different plans.

I felt bad for Evan, who was bruised by his love for Matt, but he wasn't strong enough to stand the storm. I was, and I was sure, today, there was something we felt. I was sure of it. And that hug with Shannon... I knew Matt wanted to keep his connection with Jeff brotherly, because he didn't want to compromise his relationship with Shannon again, or his father, or his dear Mom. He was mine; ripe for the taking. I just had to make a move.

I went into the bathroom quietly and began to strip. Matt was showering, completely oblivious to my attentions. Once I was naked, I also slipped into the shower. I grabbed the shampoo out of his very surprised hands and poured some on my hand, rubbing it onto his scalp.

Matt gave me a look, almost telling me to get out, but I shook my head. "Turn around, Matt," I said, "Just turn around." "Adam, please get off of me..." "You love me," I said, turning him around to put the shampoo in the back of his hair. "Adam, I don't. I can't. I mean... you can't love two people!" The other was Jeff, I knew it. Stupid Jeff. Getting in the goddamn way.

"Says who?" I asked. I pushed him under the shower, cleaning the suds out. "So, when'd you stop the Evan kick?"

He sighed, giving into my hands, allowing me to put in the conditioner. It's not like it's the first time I washed his hair; we used to do it all the time back in the day. But he must know where I'm going with this. "The feelings I have for Evan are not couple love. I feel like Evan's my little brother." "You want to fuck YOUR little brother," I pointed out. He nodded. "I think Randy was right, though. I like that you and Jeff were persistent, and Evan's willingness to give up... I was touched, but I couldn't love him back." I laughed. So Matty likes persistency, huh? I pulled his hair to my nose and took a whiff. How sweet. How perfect. "You shouldn't have said that," I said, grinning with a plan in mind. I went to his ear and whispered, "I want you to make love to me. I usually take you; take me this time."

Matt shivered and moved away from me. "Adam, come on. I said I don't want to..." I grabbed Matt by his hair, the hair I just washed, and pulled him into a deep kiss. I pushed Matt against me and Matt groaned, and I knew I was making him hot for me. "Adam..." Matt groaned, but his refusal was less strong than before. I grabbed his ass and kissed him again, and, within moments, Matt's arms were around me, kissing back. Our lips dueled for dominance, tongues trying to enter the other's mouth. We kept on until we were breathless.

"Matt," I said lustily, "Take me." Matt pushed me against the wall, groping me furiously. Matt was so turned on, I could be anyone and he'd be massaging me like this. Okay, maybe I cheated a little, but Jeff always cheated at this game. What mattered to me was that I won Matt now, that Matt was all over me, and that Jeff was nothing other than his little brother. Why didn't I see this before? Why did I let Amy and Jeff cut between us? We could've had so much more by now! Why was I so stupid?

Matt's mouth roamed my body while I played with his air. He kissed me in a straight line down to my cock, which he softly licked. I buckled forward, but Matt pushed me back.

He can be so mean.

"Come on!" I begged. But Matt refused to take me in, only rubbing his lips around the tip. "Matt, please." Matt smiled cruelly, and I knew this was revenge for all I've done... the rape, the come ons, breaking up him and Evan, breaking up him and Amy. I did so much to Matt over the years, so much that most would think they didn't have the right to even speak to him, but now that I had Matt, I would prove that he belonged with me. "Matt, I need you."

Matt finally obliged and took me into his mouth, and I felt myself cry in ecstasy. He used his tongue in ways that should be illegal, making me think I would release early, but Matt had some sort of control over me. Shit, he always does...

Matt pulled off and kissed me, and I realized Matt was going to tease me all night. This was revenge for him, revenge and lust... not love. But I can wait. I can make him love me.

I pushed Matt out of the shower and onto the cold bathroom tiles, growing harder at the small goosebumps that appeared on his skin. I bent over and slapped his face gently. "You _tease_," I giggled. I pushed down his legs and massaged his cock until it was fully erect. "We're going to have fun." I sat over Matt and lowered myself onto Matt's cock. "What? Oh... fuck, Adam!" I ignored him and the fire in my ass and relaxed against his pelvis.

"You're nuts, Adam," Matt declared.

"And that's why I have you," I said, touching his nose. I started riding Matt, causing friction. It turned Matt on so much that he began to move with me, my member rubbing against his chest. Wow that felt good... I've never bottomed before, and it's kind of nice. Especially since it's Matt.

We kept going until I came on his chest, him cumming in me seconds after. I leaned against Matt's chest and smiled. "You're fucking good," I said. Matt helped me off and said, "If we woke up Evan, I'll kill you."

"Shut up." I looked at him seriously. "I love you, Matt."

Matt didn't answer. His eyes just seemed to be wondering how wrong our last encounter was.

**Matt Hardy**

I wasn't dating Adam Copeland. It was... sex. Sex he initiated. Sex that felt pretty damn good. Mutual sex, although Adam sometimes looked at me like I was his love instead of his lover.

And, of course, there was Jeff.

Adam went to do his promo shoot while I immersed myself in the activities in the center. I passed Jeff and Shannon- Jeff's hair was it's natural color, although his face was the Mask green. Shannon smiled and said, "Yo Matt! Look-" "Shhh," I whispered, pointing to the crowd around us. I couldn't just have a conversation with Shannon and Jeff when I was supposed to be all mean Heel Matt.

Jeff waved smally. I ignored him, walking past as if I didn't care. As I walked, my phone vibrated. I picked it up and read: _All natural, just how Matty likes it. _I turned and saw Jeff smiling slyly. Like he was in complete control of our relationship. What did he think was going on between us? I wasn't dating anyone; I was free. And I couldn't help but think of everything wrong with being with Jeff.

I met Adam after his promo shoot. Adam pulled me into the room and smiled. "I'm glad you got here so quickly. Matt, I have done some contemplation. This week has definitely been the best week of my life. I want every week to be this good."

"What're you talking about-" I froze as Adam bent down on one knee. "Are you serious?" I asked. "Deadly." "Really?" Adam giggled. "You make it hard for a guy to propose to you." Adam grabbed my hand and kissed it before he pulled a black box out of his pocket. Oh God. He can't be serious! It has to be a joke. This wasn't supposed to be a relationship!

"Everything I am, everything I have, means absolutely nothing without you," Adam said, opening the box. The ring was just a beautiful, simple silver band. "I want to put you to bed each night and wake up to you each morning. I want to make you smile regularly and make you a future. But, most importantly, I want to hear you say I do. Matt, give my life meaning and say you'll marry me."

My mind was reeling. Marriage! I wasn't ready for that! This was supposed to be sex! But the question caught me off guard, and I found myself unable to answer. Adam saw my discomfort and said, "It's okay. You can think about it." He handed me the ring box with a soft smile. "But please tell me soon." Adam stood up and kissed me. "If I win at Wrestlemania, then I will announce our engagement."

**Matt fucks Adam. It's just sex to Matt, but Adam obviously thought it was more... BECAUSE HE PROPOSED!**

**AHHHHHHHH! Did he jump the gun on that one? Or will there be a wedding?**

**Oh My GOD, when will Jeff find out? How will he react?**

**Everything will happen after the Hall of Fame Ceremony... **

**Reviewers deeply appreciated. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera. **

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers, but this is for fun.**

**I love you all, my readers. But the end is coming! (sigh) Mania's in A DAY!!!!!!!! Chapters are running out. So I'm dedicating this chapter to Shawn Michaels, who was quite possibly the greatest character to write. He just knew things. His wisdom is only surpassed by the fact that he's mid forties and he's still very hot.**

**Sorry... I was going to update sooner, but I saw Smackdown on Tuesday, and I'm wondering how things unfurled so perfectly for a sequel. Won't tell you why- that's mean. **

**To the many who favorited this story, thank you. Just knowing that the story has a following makes me feel good. Neroanne, amusing is the perfect word for it. Slashdlite, I'm glad you don't know... because I didn't know either! I do now, but, before, it all depended on Mania. And Adam seems like a go-getter kins of guy, fuck what Matt said to the contrary. Dehlia666, I know. I happen to like scenes with sex and water. Explains the shower, the hot tub, and, now, the last chapter. Something about hot guys getting clean while they do the dirty... YUM! As for Matt's answer, if I told you, there goes the ending. Don't worry; it'll all be clear soon. **

**Matt/Jeff, Matt/Adam, referenced Shawn/everyone who's ever existed in the RAW locker room, mentioned Adam/Amy/Matt, Matt/Evan, Jeff/random superstars he has sex with to forget Matt, mentioned Randy/Cody, and Randy/Sex**

**Rated M. **

**The twenty eighth part picks up on Saturday, April 4th, at a hotel before and after the Hall of Fame.**

**Matt Hardy**

"Come on... that's it, Matty... harder..."

I moaned loudly, Jeff's passionate, groping hands nearly driving me insane with pleasure. The feel of Jeff's body, withering beneath me, made me burn with the desire to go faster. And as Jeff's incredible hands continued to massage my body, I continued to thrust harder and vocalize louder, until I could feel Jeff stealing my control. His eyes, green stained with lust, told me that he was the only one who could do this to me. I had just enough control left to reach down and wrap my hand around Jeff's own cock, so that we could have those sweet twin releases.

Jeff and I both cried out at the same time, Jeff cumming on me and me cumming in him. I leaned down and hugged the smaller man, unable to believe how amazing that was.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear. I moved away to look at his face... and I saw Adam, looking at me with the same lust Jeff did. "I love you too, Matty."

"Matt! Wake your hillbilly ass up!" I opened my eyes and saw Shawn above me, frowning slightly. "If I have to go to the Hall of Fame, then so do you." "Why do you hate the Hall of Fame? We have fun these times!" I shouted. "Two reasons: Bret Hart's in it, and Chris Benoit will never be in it." Shawn sighed and said, "We have to do something to soothe this crappy feeling." Shawn thought for a moment, but then he said, "Yes! I got it! Sleepover!" "Sleepover?" I asked. "We get everyone in a singles' match tomorrow- except Man Boobs Bradshaw and Jericho, of course- invite them up here, and we'll have a great time! And it's going to calm us down before Mania. This is going to be so much fun!"

"For who?" I asked, confused by my dream. What just happened? "For me. Who else matters?" Shawn grabbed my arm and began pulling me out. "Come on! The faster we get the Hall of Fame done with, the faster we have a sleepover!"

*

The first people to come were Hunter, Oscar, and Mark. Oscar carried in pizza and Hunter got a few cans of beer. Mark had nothing- and looked a little uncomfortable at the pre-Mania sleepover. "Is this necessary?" Mark asked. "Yes," Shawn said. "Now shut up and get in here."

Soon after, Cena came with chips and Paul Wight followed, holding something that looked like slop, but was homemade dip. Then, Adam and Randy came with liquor and pretzels- and Chris. Chris smiled sheepishly at Shawn before handing him buffalo wings and walking to the group.

"Who forgot to tell those bastards that Chris isn't invited?" Shawn hissed. I shrugged as the final invitee- Jeff- walked in, holding bags of candy. "Hey," he said. I smiled at him awkwardly- he didn't know that Adam proposed, or that I didn't say no. I didn't say yes, but I didn't say no. "Alright!" Hunter shouted, causing everyone to look at him, "If we're doing this slumber party, there needs to be some ground rules. One- no heavy drinking. We cannot have hungover superstars at Wrestlemania. That's what causes perfectly rational people to beat up the elderly- yes, Randy and Chris, I'm talking about you. Rule Two- Absolutely no nookie. That goes double for Randy and Adam- I know how you two work. If I had to give up spending a hot night with Stephanie for this party, then you all agree to give up sex." Seeing Randy's face, he amended it. "For tonight, anyway. Rule Three- You are not allowed to eat more than I do. I am the main event-"

"Shut up Hunter!" Cena shouted, "First of all, Shawn and Mark are the main event; your match will be nothing compared to yours. Second, if we're doing this party, there's only one thing we have to do- Truth or Dare!" Mark sighed. "I didn't know we were eleven year old girls, John." "Oh, come on, Mark. This'll be fun."

Oscar jumped up like a child and pointed at Randy. "Truth or dare, Mr. Legend Killer?" "Truth." "Have you ever had sex with Cody-" "My boyfriend?" Randy asked, almost disappointed at the question. "-and Ted at the same time?" Randy laughed, suddenly liking the question. "Oh, you're a little hornball too. Yes, I have. It's a pretty sweet sight, watching Cody take my dick while he pushed into Ted-"

"ENOUGH!" Hunter shouted, blushing furiously. Randy laughed again and said, "You, Hunt. Truth or dare?" "Dare," he snapped, still a little thrown by Randy's explicitness. "Alright- I dare you to let us hang you out of the window by your ankles." Hunter shook his head. "No. I'll take truth." "What? Big, bad Cerebral Assassin, the Game, the King of Kings, is too pussy to hang out of the window?" Ah, Randy's baiting worked. "Alright. But if you drop me..." "We won't," Shawn promised.

As time went on, we went through plenty of things: Chris ate coffee grounds, Mark admitted to taking acid, Oscar's favorite movie is the _Little Mermaid_, Paul admitted that he finds Vickie attractive (ew), Cena likes listening to Cher, Shawn gave us a striptease (much to Chris' discomfort. His erection was so blatantly obvious that he had to excuse himself and go to the bathroom), I admitted that Evan and I didn't have sex, Cena took a wedgie, and Adam stood on his head for five whole minutes.

"Truth or dare, Matt?" Adam said. "Dare," I said, not thinking. If I was, I would've seen the sneaky smile on Adam's face and known what he had planned. "I dare you to take a belly shot off of me," Adam said. "What?" Jeff and I said, but Cena laughed. "Priceless. Come on, let's see it." I hesitated as Adam stood up and prepared himself. I stood up, goaded on by the cheers of Cena, Randy, Oscar, and Chris, and I quickly took the shot. I couldn't help but feel Jeff's eyes burning holes into my head. Uh oh.

Once we were done, Jeff said, "Truth or dare, Matt?" There was a silence. "I think Matt's supposed to ask someone..." "Truth or dare, Matt?" Jeff said, ignoring Chris. "Truth?" I squeaked, feeling all eyes on me. Adam stood up and trained his eyes on us, seeing where this was going. "Are you in love?" Jeff asked simply. He didn't add with me, but I think that's what he really wanted to know. "Yes," I said, "I am in love with someone." Oscar and Paul clapped, while Randy made a catcall. "Alright," I said, "Paul, t-"

"Truth or dare, Matt?" Adam asked. "Uh, guys?" Cena said, "This isn't how the game works..." "Truth or dare, Matt?" Adam asked again, getting more aggressive. "Truth." They were causing a scene, and I was trapped. What could I do? "Is it true that you're engaged?" The room froze as Jeff stood up angrily. "Engaged?" He marched over and grabbed my arms, looking at my fingers. He pushed me away and marched to my bag, emptying it on the bed until the little black box Adam gave me fell out. My cheeks burned. This was not going to end well. Jeff opened the box and gasped at the ring.

"Jeff, I-" I said as he turned to me, trying to calm him down. But Jeff wouldn't hear it. "Engaged?" He sneered. He grabbed my cheeks- oh, fuck no- and pulled me into a deep, soul stealing kiss in front of the whole party. Jeff pulled away and looked into my eyes, his own filled with anger and sorrow.

**Jeff Hardy**

"Um- I need a drink," Mark said, finally breaking the agonizing silence.`"Me too," Paul said, following Mark. "I'll make sure they don't get drunk," Chris said. "I'll help," Oscar said, both retreating to the food right away. Cena just raised his hands in confusion and walked over to the others. Randy looked on, amused, but Hunter grabbed his collar and pulled him away. Shawn shook his head, half amused and half sorry for me, and walked to the food, leaving me with Matt and Adam. Adam pushed me away and said, "What's your deal, Hardy?" I ignored him and looked at Matt. "Engaged? You can't be engaged, Matt, not to Adam. You're in love with me! How could you say yes to Adam?"

"Jeff, listen..." "Jeff, would you really deny your brother his happiness?" Adam asked. "I'm talking to Matt," I snapped. Then, I softened for Matt. "Tell me you're in love with Adam, make me believe it, and I will let you go. You can marry him as soon as possible. But if, and only if, you're in love with him."

Matt looked from Adam to me and back again. "You fucking assholes. I wanted to relax before Mania. Why'd you have to get all fucking competitive?"

I shook, and then realized I kissed my brother so our most influential coworkers could see. Sure, Shawn and Hunter saw us naked together, and Adam watched us make out, but I just outed us for all of them to see. "You two embarrased me!" Matt shouted, "You humiliated me! Why'd you two have to get all fucking possessive before Mania?"

Shawn ran over and put his arms in-between Matt and I. "Whoa! Chill, guys. Put away the murder weapons and drink some beer. Let's salvage this party!" Mark snorted. "Truth or dare, blatant homosexuality, your ass half naked, a power play in between the blondies over yonder, and incest? Hate to break it to you Shawnie, but the party's a bust."

"No it's not! We still have pizza and wings! Let's go!" I sat on the bed angrily as Shawn motioned us over to the food table. Engaged? It couldn't be. Not Matt. Not to Adam.

Adam snatched the ring box out of my hand and took the silver ring out. He grabbed Matt's hand and, while Matt was caught off guard, he shoved the ring onto his finger. I felt tears well up- I've lost him. I couldn't chase him after he got married- I would never make a mockery of something as sacred as marriage. And if he's willing to go all the way for Adam, that means he doesn't love me.

"Matt." I moaned lowly.

**I don't know if Shawn actually hates the Hall of Fame, but he does in my story. His first reason is no reflection on my beliefs, but the second is. RIP Benoit. You are missed. **

**Alright... Jeff kisses Matt! For the whole sleepover to see! The reactions were may favorite part, especially Taker's.**

**This chap went from silly to serious in seconds. Can you guys imagine walking by a hotel and seeing Triple H being held by his ankles out of a window? I can, and it's hilarious.**

**It all comes down to Mania now. When I wrote this, I knew the ending would depend on the outcome at Mania. So... I'd say two chaps left.**

**What's going to happen?**

**Will Jeff's heart ever heal?**

**Will Matt marry Adam?**

**Revie****wers deeply appreciated. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera. **

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers, but this is for fun.**

**I love you all, my readers. But the end is right around the corner. Mania's TODAY!!!!!!!! Chapters are running out. So I'm dedicating this chapter to Adam Copeland, Edge, that devious, sexy beast. **

**My fans, your appreciation means a lot more than you know. Dehlia666, I can imagine the wrestlers playing Truth or Dare, and I definitely would play with them. Oh, the possibilities... And picturing their faces made MY job worthwhile. Slashdlite, I know Jeff's heartbroken. My poor Skittlehead... will Adam get Matt? Will Jeff? Who knows? Snooks, thanks. I love the threesome as well. And you just didn't review for the last chapter, so I didn't give you a shout out. Sorry! I love you all the same!**

**On the final chapters of Twisted Fate: Ah... it started with 'Fight me, Jeff' and ended at Mania, after a particularly brutal twist of fate. So began and ended the saga known as Twisted Fate, my first Fanfiction. It's a rollercoaster love story, and it still hasn't ended. Did I think Evan'd be out of the running, Matt would be wearing Adam's ring, and Jeff would be heartbroken going into Mania? Not really. The original ending had Matt telling Jeff he couldn't do it, and then running off to Canada with Adam to get married in a spur of the moment type thing. There was no ring, just mushy man love. But that ending doesn't quite fit now... especially since Adam formally proposed. But will he end up with Adam still? Or is the incest-phobia going to be over and Jeff will finally get to be with the man he loves? It's been a whirlwind of inspiration and writer's block, but, after Mania, the ending was clear. I hope you guys see what I saw.**

**Matt/Jeff, Matt/Adam... all that matters now. The other couples just fell away.**

**Rated M. **

**The twenty ninth part picks up on Sunday, April 5th (XD), at a hotel before Wrestlemania and Wrestlemania itself.**

**Matt Hardy**

I walked down the aisle slowly, not to any music but to the steps Adam showed me during rehearsals. Adam was already there in a tux, looking beautiful as he held out a hand, beckoning me over. I grabbed his hand and let him lead me to the altar, in front of the priest. When he said, "Does anybody have a reason why these two should not be wed?" I felt something telling me to turn around.

There stood Jeff, holding out his hand, telling me to follow him. He stared at me with his deep green eyes, practically telling me that I didn't belong with Adam. I belonged with him.

"Matt," Adam said seductively, asking me to turn away from my brother. "Matt," Jeff said, just as seductively, telling me to run away with him. "Matt." "Matt." "Matt." Stop! It's all so confusing... just let me breathe!

"Matthew." I turned around and looked at the priest. "Matthew, you have to choose. He's been here, waiting for you, all along. He's been right in front of your face. Open your eyes." He smiled, and I blinked... I recognized the man. "Open your eyes."

"Matt, wake up! It's time for breakfast! Matt!" I sat up and my head banged into Jeff's, making a crack on impact. "Ow!" Jeff said, grabbing his forehead. "What the hell, Mattie?" "Sorry," I said sheepishly, "I didn't know you were above me."

"It's okay, I guess." So we were pretending last night never happened, eh? "We're going to our own rooms to get ready for breakfast. You were still asleep, so..." I wasn't the only one. Adam, Oscar, and Paul were all sound asleep. Shawn looked in from the doorway of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. "Someone wake up Randy," he said, "I need my shower, and he's sleeping in it."

"Why's he in the shower?" I asked. Hunter laughed from the bed. "We didn't trust him to follow the no nookie rule. I'll wake him up." Hunter walked into the bathroom and, soon, we heard the sound of the shower turning on... followed by a loud yelp. "COLD! COLD! Hunter, you big nosed bastard!"

We all laughed and I looked from Adam, to Jeff, to the ring on my finger. What was I going to do?

**Jeff Hardy**

There we all were, in a bus, on our way to the biggest night of the year. All the guys from the sleepover were kind of awkward around Matt, Adam, and I... after all, we were an insane threesome. I ended up sitting next to Mickie James, who congratualted me on a great fued and amazing acting. "You look so angry all the time. So angry, so sad, and so hurt. I always want to cry when I see you guys in the ring." You're not the only one, sister.

I saw Matt sitting with Shawn, both men talking seriously. What are they talking about? Adam was sitting next to Randy, whose head was in his lap. I knew Adam was thinking about Matt being with him, and my heart burned.

As soon as we got off, we were greeted by the past Divas who would be at Mania tonight. Mickie screamed out "TORRIE!" and ran over to Torrie Wilson. I smiled at the different loving scenes until I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned... and ended up face to face with Amy Dumas.

"Well, Jeff Hardy, is that surprise or are you mad I'm here?" She threw her arms around my neck. "A Hardy feud... God, that brings back memories. I miss you guys." I hugged her back. "I missed you too, Amy." Suddenly, seeing her hair, I remembered her history with Adam and Matt. If it weren't for Amy... If it weren't for Amy, Adam and Matt might've got together ages ago. They might've married and had their honeymoon in Canada. Matt might be sharing dinners with the Copelands, and Adam would be my brother in law.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked, suddenly worried. "I guess," I said.

*

I sat outside the locker room, unwilling to go inside and face an engaged Matt. "Jeff?" I looked up and saw Shawn standing over me, dressed in white- again. "What?" I asked. "You know, I usually advise Matt but I figure you're the Hardy that needs the guidance of HBK." Shawn sat next to me and said, "This lecture's about jumping to conclusions. Tell me: did Matt answer your question after you kissed him?" I thought back. He never answered me when I asked him if he was in love with Adam. "No." "Did Matt answer Adam's question?"

"Well, yeah! He said they were engaged!" "Did he?" "Of course! We were there..." I trailed off. "He didn't answer."

"So, based on that, what do you think Matt said when Adam proposed to him?" The ring wasn't on his finger... "He didn't answer," I said, eyes widening. "Exactly. So what does that mean?" I nodded, hugged Shawn, and I ran through the locker room until I found Matt.

"I always resented you for being the responsible one!" I shouted. Matt turned around, his new tights now on, his face screwed with confusion. "I always resented you for being a hit with the ladies," I continued. "I always resented you for getting things so easily," Matt said, joining in. "I always resented you because you were trusted." "I always resented you for the Intercontinental Championships." "I always resented you for the Mattitude gimmick." "I always resented you for being a fan favorite." "I always resented you for the ECW championship." "I always resented you for the WWE championship." "I always resented you for giving up school when Daddy was sick." "I always resented you for both times you were on drugs."

"I resented you for being more loved!" We both shouted at the same time. Matt's eyes met mine and we jumped into each other's arms, hugging each other close. "I always resented you," I whispered, "But I've always loved you. More than anything, more than anyone: I always loved you." "I love you too, Jeff." We stood there, hugging each other, until someone knocked on the door. "Hardys?" the stagehand shouted, "You have your match in ten minutes." We moved away so I could change, but the feeling of Matt's embrace still lingered.

*

Matt pinned me for the three count after a particularly brutal Twist of Fate. As I lay there, I felt my hand getting squeezed. I opened my eyes and looked at Matt. He was smiling at me lovingly. I smiled back, but Matt left before I could ask him what it was about. As I was pulled onto a stretcher, I was forced to watch Matt walk away.

**Randy... wet... YUM. I wouldn't have trusted him either. I think Randy was going to jump Shawn in his sleep.**

**Mickie mirrored my views on the Hardys in the days leading to Mania. I found my way into the story, bucks!**

**I know Lita wasn't in the Miss Wrestlemania match, but she is in my story. She has a point, you'll see.**

**One last show of Shawn's wisdom before the end. I miss you, Shawnie, come back!**

**What was that smile about? Did the Hardy confessional push Matt toward Jeff? Or was that goodbye?**

**All will be revealed in the thirtieth and final chapter of Twisted Fate...**

**Revie****wers deeply appreciated. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera. **

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers, but this is for fun.**

**I love you all, my readers. But the end is HERE. Mania's NOW! This last chapter belongs to Matt and Jeff Hardy, my favorite wrestlers and tag teanm and my continual source of inspiration.**

**My fans, your appreciation means a lot more than you know. ****Six reviews! That's a record, I think. The last chapter must've went over really well... NeroAnne, thanks. Who will find happiness? We'll see soon enough... Slashdlite, so am I. Shawnie's a sage... and I think that it's good news. You can decide for yourself.** **MagZ86, thank you. : ) And yeah, this is the last chapter. But there will be a sequel. Still in the works.** **HighflyinJeffHardy, I know. I'm mean. But the last two POV's (Adam and Matt's) are kind of long, so I separated them from Jeff's. Half of me can't believe we're all cheering for incest, but the other half is hoping along with you that Matt and Jeff end up happy. The part that's not is probably rooting for Adam. Dehlia666, the good stuff is here! And I hope I'm not literally putting you out of your misery... that'd be a shame because I really think you're all cool people and I love the reviews. Snooks, Adam will not end up with Amy ever again. The story seems to not fit that, and the slash writer in me is beating the het writer in me for even thinking about it. My het writer's been tied up for a while, though. Happy birthday!!!!!! Lol, I love ya too. And I don't mind my stories being stalked... or the fact I'm stuck with you. I stalk plenty of writers and their stories. They know who they are.**

**Matt/Jeff, Matt/Adam... all that matters now. The other couples just fell away.**

**Rated M. **

**The thirtieth part picks up on Sunday, April 5th (XD), after Edge's match with Cena and the Big Show.**

**Adam Copeland**

I could hardly stand after the triple threat match. I lost my title! Here I was, poised to announce I was engaged, but I lost. Stupid Cena! Stupid Wight! I wasn't even pinned, for Christ's sake!

I walked into the locker room and found Matt waiting for me near my locker. I instantly smiled, cheered up by his presense, and said, "Matt, I'm sorry. I wanted to win that match for you.." "Well, maybe it was for the best." I stopped, frozen by what he said. "What do you mean, Matt?"

He stood up, kissed me softly, and then handed me the ring. I stared at it as Matt said, "I mean this would've hurt you more if you announced this sham. Adam, I never said yes to you. You kind of heaped this on me. And then you just assumed I said yes... but I never did."

"Please don't tell me you're saying what I think you're saying," I groaned. He doesn't know what he's saying. He can't. Please, just let it all be a misunderstanding. Or a bad dream. Cena conked me too hard, or something. Just not this. "You can't do this."

"Adam, actually, I can. And this is the first time in a long time that I've been clear about what I want. I'm sorry, but I'm not in love with you. I probably never will be." Matt smiled softly, breaking my heart into pieces, "You're a great guy, Adam, and I hope, one day, you will find someone that loves all of you. But I'm in love with someone else." Matt left the locker room, stepping on the pieces of my shattered heart and leaving me with nothing but rage inside. At John Cena, Paul WIght, Vickie Guerrero, Jeff Hardy... everyone, actually.

I screamed and punched my locker. I started throwing down everything that wasn't bolted to the floor and trashing the locker room. Oscar and John Layfield, who were also in there, along with Mark Calaway and Shawn Michaels, all just stood back in horror, watching my path of destruction. I ran outside and let out a beast like scream before kicking the back door and falling to my knees. Crying. When did I become like this? I don't even remember the last time I cried! How could Matt leave me? For his brother, of all people?

"Fucking Ms. Wrestlemania bullshit. I don't even know why I came! That was a complete farce." I looked up and saw, of all people, Amy coming out. She was smoking and sh wasn't angry, just frustrated. She felt my eyes on her and looked down... and laughed. The fucking bitch. "Well don't you look like a sad fuck." "Thanks a lot, Amy," I said sarcastically, wiping my tears.

"And to think I once said yes to you," Amy teased, "What, another failed engagement?" "Don't talk about things you don't understand!" I shouted, standing up. But Amy wasn't intimidated. "Oh, I know. Karma bit you like the bitch she is and took away the one thing you want- Matt." "You think I deserved this?" I said, holding myself back from hitting her.

"Fuck yeah. He was your friend, your BEST friend, and you fucked his girlfriend." "What about you, slut?" I sneered. "Well, when did I say that I deserved to be happy? I haven't been in a serious relationship since you. It's been a long haul, blondie, and I still have a lot of amends to make. Not just to Matt, either." She took another hit off her cigarette. "You know what I loved the most about Matt Hardy?"

"I don't want to hear this," I said, turning away from her, but she still continued. "He let me go. He saw that I could be happy with you and he let me go. Sure, his heart needed time to heal, but he let me go. Whoever Matt's found happiness with... LET HIM GO." "But I love him!" I shouted.

"You always were selfish. Forget the fact that Matt and his lover might be happy- all that matters is that Adam fucking Copeland is. Well, if his happiness means that little to you, than you never deserved him anyway." Amy threw her cigarette on the ground and grinded it with her foot. "I hope you find a way to get your head out of your ass before it's too late and you end up completely alone." And she left me there, alone with my thoughts and pain.

**Matt Hardy**

"Have you seen Matt?"

I listened as Jeff asked around for me. Finally, I decided to end his search and I stepped into the room. "Jeff." Jeff turned around and smiled. "Hey Mattie." We walked to each other and stopped only when an inch separated us. I smiled back at him, leaned in, and kissed his cheek. "Come with me, Jeff." "Where?"

"Where no one can find us." I grabbed his hand and we ran out, going though the emergency escape so as not to be caught. We ran to the street, running like idiots to a bus stop, at which we both put on hats. We quickly took the bus until Jeff yanked my arm and said "There. No one will find us there." "It's a mall, Jeff. And it's probably closed."

"That's why no one will find us." We ran out and got to the mall. Jeff pulled out a bobby pin from his hair and picked the lock quickly. "I didn't know you could pick locks." "Yeah, well, when you've been to dark places, you attain a whole new set of skills." Jeff grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I grabbed one of the fire blankets on our way up to the roof. Jeff made sure the door was locked before taking the blanket from me and spreading it on the floor. We both sat on it and, suddenly, we were holding hands again. I don't even know who reached out for whose hand. Maybe we reached out for each other.

"You know, when you held my hand earlier, it was the most intimate thing we're ever done." He turned to me and said, "I'm going to ask you some question. And, this time, I'll wait for you to answer. Are you engaged?" "No." "Well, are you in love with Adam Copeland?" "No." Jeff put the hand not holding mine on my cheek. "Do you love me?" I closed the distance between us and kissed him passionately. Jeff reacted immediately, laying down on the blanket and letting me dominate the kiss. I moved back so that I could say "Yes."

Jeff smiled a dazzling smile, letting me know how much the one word meant to him. "Will you still love me tomorrow?" I kissed his sweet neck. Jeff grabbed my ass and squeezed as a tenderly nipped at his neck. "Yes." "Will you love me the day after that?" My hands creeped under his shirt, finding his sweet rosebud nipples. I tweaked each, making Jeff moan. "Yes."

He grabbed my pants as I worked his nipples to arousal. As soon as my pants were off, Jeff asked, "And the day after that?" I grabbed my lover's pants and pulled them down. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy, I will love you forever." This wasn't sex- no, this was making love. There we were, both naked, and Jeff wrapped his arms around my midsection as I entered him. Such soft, gentle strokes- everything perfect. I looked into his deep green pools and said, "I need you."

"Are you going anywhere, Matt?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my neck as I repositioned myself, looking for his spot. "I'm not going anywhere." I went hard and fast once I found it, making sure Jeff got his pleasure by hitting his prostate. Jeff writhed under me, his sweet moans growing louder as I continued. I could feel Jeff getting close, so I grabbed his aching erection and began to stroke it at the same pace as I was ramming him.

Our lips met and we kissed each other as if we were each other's air. "I'm so sorry," I said, "Know that I will never leave you again." Jeff shouted my name as we both came, feeling nothing but our desire for one another.

I pulled out and laid next to Jeff, who was panting. "I love you," I said, nuzzling his neck. "I love you too," he said happily. "I bet all of Texas heard you," I teased. "We'll have to deal with that eventually, Mattie. And we'll have to tell Daddy, and who knows when the others will accept our relationship." "This will be hard," I admitted. Jeff laughed and pushed me into a kiss. It felt so good that I thought I'd melt into Jeff's body.

"It's alright. We can do anything... so long as we have each other." We kissed again and I knew, with every fiber of my being, that Jeff was completely right.

**Adam ended up heartbroken. Poor guy.**

**Amy seemed like the only person who can end things right for him. He was broken, but he was learning a lesson.**

**But... I guess we can focus on the bright side.**

**MATT AND JEFF ARE TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ah... what a way to end a story. Hardycest. Very mushy. Thought Jeff deserved a moment like this for all the shit I did to him.**

**So, thus ends Twisted Fate. There is a sequel in the works, look out for it. Seraphalexiel thanks you for your patronage and hopes to see you all again.**

**Let me know how you liked it!!!!!!! I always deeply appreciate the reviews.**

**Thank you. (Walks off to **_**Lose Yourself**_** by Eminem)**


End file.
